All I Ever Needed
by KDGaines08
Summary: Jon Moxley is unhappy with his current WWE run and his career. How will his choice not to renew his contract effect his family? This is their story. *A Jon Moxley/OC story. Starts in WWE moves to NJPW and AEW.
1. Chapter 1

**November 2018 **

"_Did you really think that I would expose myself for Raw tonight in the toxic dump that is Milwaukee? Well if you are disappointed then deal with it. I am sure you are use to disappointed by now. Seth Rollins will also say that he is disappointed that I am not there. But I know that he is relieved why else would he feel so safe as to issue his Intercontinental Championship open challenge tonight? Cause I'm not there! But next week I promise I will be there right in the center of that ring. But right now first of all it's flu season and I just don't want to risk coming out there and risk catching something from you people. Because you people like Rollins are vermin. Sometimes out there I feel like I'm in a third world country. The stench of your breath, the putrid smell of your body order, your greasy fat little hands pawing at me. It's revolting. Revolting! Sometimes I feel like I need protection from like Ebola or e coli or eboli or whatever it is diseases__ you all are carrying. This is for dysentery, typhoid, distemper right? And the next one is rabies right?" Dean Ambrose said looking at the doctor. _

"_That's right and it's gonna pinch." The doctor replied. _

"_Good! __Cause I would not go to Houston next week with out my rabies shot." He stated. _

_The doctor pulled out a bigger needle. _

"_This next one is for your hip." _

_Dean stood up from the table and wiggle a bit in his Ambrose fashion. _

"_It's the price you pay." He said softly the camera barely picked up his voice. As he started to unbuckle his pants and move them down a little. _

"_Now Seth Rollins there is no shower that can wash away your sins. There is no medicine for you that can cure the sickness that is in your soul. You are a lost cause compadre. At TLC because __I am__ such a great guy I am gonna do the good and decent thing. The merciful thing and put you out of your misery. For good!" _

"Oh Jon!" Karen his wife said softly shaking her head. She knew in her heart something was off. He hadn't been happy with his career in awhile and that all came to a head over the past year with a serious injury that took him out of action for about 6 months. Then his return this past August wasn't what he had hoped it would be. Tonight she could sense this wasn't the promo he wanted to give.

"Daddda." She heard as she smiled looking at her son Jagger. "That was Daddy wasn't it little man." Karen smiled scooping the one year old up in her arms and giving him kisses as he giggled. "How about we get a bath?"

Karen carried him upstairs and started his bath she started washing his curly unruly hair. "You have hair just like your dads." She smiled. Jagger was a mini version of Jon even how he walked was just like his dad. After his bath Karen got little man ready for bed as she read him a story and was rocking him.

"Snuggle in. Turn out the lights … Llama Llama nighty night." She read as she rocked him. Soon he was sound asleep she gave him a soft kiss and laid him down in his crib and covered him up.

"Good night my little man." She said.

Later that night Karen was laying in bed when Jon arrived home. He carried his bag to the laundry room and dropped it in front of the washer. He made his way up stairs and checked in on his son who was sound asleep.

"Hey my little man." He whispered. "Daddy's home." He loved watching his son sleep he always looked so sweet and peaceful. After several minutes he then made his way to the master bed room as he smiled at his wife who had fallen asleep reading a book. He took the book from her and placed it on the night stand next to the bed. He quickly jumped in the shower and tossed on a pair of shorts and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her close.

"Hey your home early." She smiled opening her eyes and looking at her husband.

"Damn right babe! Took the first flight out." He smiled kissing her.

"Because they are vermin?"

"Fuck! You watched that shit." He groaned.

"I know you weren't happy. Talk to me lover what are you thinking?" She asked her hand in his hair.

"How about no talk and we just have sex?" He offered with a smirk. His hands going under her shirt.

"Nice try Mr. talk first then maybe you can get lucky." She giggled.

Jon groaned. "That promo was shit. Start to finish. I tried to talk to Vince and all he kept saying was that it was good shit. It was horrible that is not who I am. I can be heel with out mentioning Roman. With out taring down the fan base. It's the same old shit."

"I'm sorry darlin'. What do you want to do?" Karen asked.

"I'm done. I can't do this any more. I can't work for WWE." He stated.

"This is really what you want?" Karen asked looking at him.

"Yes. I am so fucking miserable there. I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning. The only reason I did was because I knew the sooner I got Raw over with the sooner I could get home to you and Jagger. You two are my life. I love you both with everything in me. But this job is driving me to drink. When I got to the airport I had two beers before the flight. Fuck it baby I am just done."

"Jon then don't resign the contract next year." She told him.

"Really? You would be OK with me no longer being Dean Ambrose?" He asked her.

"Well lucky for you I didn't marry Dean Ambrose. I married Jon the man behind that character. I know you are not happy. I can see it in your eyes. I am your wife we are in this together. I will always be by your side no matter what." She said kissing him softly.

"Even if I never wrestle again?" He asked her.

Karen giggled. "Sorry I know you were being serious but Jon I know you better than you think I do. You can't not wrestler. Even if you don't work for WWE any more I know you would book indy dates."

"Shit you do know me." He smiled back at her.

"I do. I know you can't not wrestle that is who you are. I am so pissed at WWE for trying to take that passion away from you. For dimming that light in your eyes. I want you to get that back. I am on your side Jon no matter what you decide to do next you will always have me and Jagger in your corner."

"You two are all I will ever need." He smiled pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Mm I do love your kisses." She smiled.

"Really? What else do you love?" He grinned crawling on top of her.

"You." She smiled looking up and kissing him.

As Jon made love to his wife and stared into her brown eyes. All his frustration with work melted away it didn't matter in as he was one with his wife.

The Next Morning.

Karen slowly opened her eyes and rolled over with a huge smile on her face. When she realized Jon wasn't in the bed. She signed softly getting up she headed down stairs. She could smell breakfast. Her heart melted when she looked into the kitchen and saw Jon making breakfast as Jagger was sitting in his high chair in just his diaper. Jon in just his shorts.

"Good Morning my handsome boys." Karen smiled.

"Morning beautiful." Jon smiled kissing her softly before turning his attention back to the scrambled eggs he was making.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Man." Karen smiled kissing the top of her son's head.

"Mommma." he giggled banging his tray.

"You are hungry huh?" Karen giggled. "Say Daddy hurry up."

"Dadddddaaa!" Jagger said.

"Here you go little man." Jon said putting his little plate in front of him that had the scrambled eggs on it along with a cut up banana.

"I am so glad you are home." Karen smiled wrapping her arms around Jon and kissing his bare shoulder.

"Me too babe." He said. "So about last night?"

"It was a nice little welcome home huh?" She grinned.

"Oh hell yes it was twice." He smirked. "But I was actually talking about our WWE conversation." He smiled as they sat down at the table with Jagger and started eating breakfast. "I've decided I am not renewing my contract with WWE."

"This is really what you want to do?" Karen asked looking at Jagger and helping him with his fork and feeding him some egg.

"It's what I have to do baby."

"Then we support you Jon. No matter what we are in this together." She smiled.

Jon leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I'll tell them in the new year."

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled kissing his wife as they heard their son giggling.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers. YES I know another story and another Moxley/Karen tale. There seemed to be a lot of interest in Karen and Mox after I started writing another one of my stories. So I decided to write another one with these two. I just don't want it to get confusing as I have used the name Karen as an OC name in two other stories. Along with the name Jagger. So know that this is not connected to any previous stories. I hope this isn't confusing but with all the interest in these two I wanted to give what some of the readers had requested. I am not sure how long this story will be but I do have several ideas cooking. I will try to update twice a week but if not then once a week for sure hopefully Saturdays but if not then Sunday.**_

_**So here it is another story for you to enjoy. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews I love getting feed back. Thank you all for being amazing.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss things. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2019: Royal Rumble – Phoenix Arizona. **

"Ambrose Vince would like to see you now." A stage hand said coming into the locker room.

"Good luck lover. Remember now matter what I am on your side." Karen said.

"Thank you baby. Now or never right?" He said puling her close to him and giving her a kiss.

"Now or never." She said kissing him back.

Jon left the locker room and made his way to Vince's office. Where there stood Vince and Paul.

"Ambrose there something you need to tell us?" Vince stated.

"I guess you've already heard?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I did. Are you serious about not resigning your contract?"

"Yes sir I am." Jon told him.

Karen was walking around backstage. She was nervous for her husband she didn't know how Vince would react. She honestly thought that maybe they would just let him go home and keep him off TV for the rest of his contract. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't a little excited about that. She loved having him home. Karen called home to check on Jagger her mother in law flew in from Ohio to watch him so he didn't have to travel with them this weekend.

"Hey Karen where's Ambrose? They are ready for him us ring side." Seth asked coming over to her.

"He's talking with Vince and Paul." Karen said.

"Everything alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah they just needed to have a conversation. Speaking of I hear you and Becky are a thing now?" Karen smiled.

"How the hell did you hear that? We've just hung out a little bit we aren't official." Seth chuckled.

"Yet. She's good for you Rollins she wont put up with your crap." Karen laughed.

"Thanks. I do like her a lot."

"That's good just be real with her and don't you dare cheat on her either."

"Low blow woman." He joked.

"Hey just keeping it real." She smiled.

When Karen saw Jon coming down the hall way.

"Hey there you are man. They are ready for us ring side." Seth said.

"Thanks I will be there in a minute." Jon said as he pulled Karen into the locker room.

"So how did it go?" Karen asked holding his hand.

"That old man doesn't listen for shit." Jon stated shaking his head.

"Does he not think you're serious?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. He was like well we'll see maybe you will change your mind after you look at the new contract. I told him I don't even want to see it. That I wasn't resigning."

"Did Paul say anything?"

"No Trips just stood there and didn't say a damn word. Even after I said the writing and promos suck."

"So what is the plan for tonight? Rollins still eliminates you?" Karen asked.

"Fuck if I know babe. The sooner April 30th gets here the better." He said leaning down to kiss her.

As the royal rumble match started Karen watched on from backstage. Most of the guys where near the gorilla position. They were already on number 12. Seth was already out there. Jon never told Karen his number it was always his thing to tell her little about a match he loved to surprise her.

"Do you know what number Ambrose drew?" Becky asked coming over to Karen.

"No. He never tells me. But hey congrats on the rumble win. That is so awesome." Karen smiled.

"Thanks main eventing Wrestlemania will be amazing."

"You've earned it so congratulations." Karen told her.

"So no little Ambrose this weekend?" Becky asked.

"No not this weekend he is at home with Jon's mom." Karen smiled. "We just wanted a little weekend away."

"I get ya alone time." Becky chuckled moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah that or just sleeping in with out a toddler in the bed."

"That too." Becky laughed as they turned their attention to the screen as Karen noticed how Becky was watching Seth.

"So you and Rollins huh?" Karen giggled moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes. I guess word gets around." Becky said.

"It's the WWE when is anything a secrete?" Karen asked. "Hell most of them new Jon and I were together before I did and I don't even work here."

"Worse than a high school."

"True statement." Karen said as it was now number 14 and she heard the siren and then Dean's entrance music hit. "He's 14." Karen said softly.

"Number 14 not bad." Becky stated.

"Nope. But I am going on record to say that siren before his entrance music plays is so ridiculous and not needed."

"Yeah Vince added the burn in down to the pause in Seth's music." Becky said.

"Right and that made sense. This whole heel run for Ambrose has been lack luster and all over the damn place." Karen said focusing on the screen as she watched Ambrose enter the ring.

He went right after Seth. Ambrose got in several good shots before he turned his attention to Kofi as he tried to eliminate him. But in true Kofi fashion he saved himself. Ambrose then went after and eliminated Johnny Gargano. As the match went on Karen focused on Dean Ambrose.

"Hey Becky way to win the Rumble." Renee said coming over to the screen.

"Thanks Renee." Becky said.

"Ambrose and Rollins are looking good tonight." She stated.

As Karen glanced at Renee and tried not to roll her eyes. That was one woman she wasn't going to miss. After WWE forced Jon to do a story line with Renee despite the fact he was engaged to Karen at the time. She still harbored some feelings about it and didn't care much for Renee especially when she would openly flirt or talk about her husband on social media.

"Yes they do look good." Karen acknowledge trying to be polite.

"So I see Dean brought you this weekend. Been awhile since you've been to a PPV." Renee said.

"Being a wife and mother keeps me busy. But I was just at TLC."

Renee just nodded and chuckled a bit. Karen was choosing to ignore her as she focused her attention back to the screen and back to her husband. When Dean was now fighting Aleister Black who gave him a kick and he flung over the ropes.

"Son of a bitch." Karen scoffed a little louder than she thought.

"That was unexpected." Becky said.

"Uncalled for eliminated by an NXT super star." Karen stated.

"He's putting talent over." Renee reasoned.

Karen looked over at Renee.

"There is putting talent over and then getting fucked over by Vince McMahon. If I were you I would learn the difference." Karen said as she walked away.

She met up with Jon as he got backstage.

"Son of a bitch." He growled low. "He just made me look weak."

"For what it's worth you still looked Sexy."

Jon couldn't help but chuckle a little as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Want to get the hell out of here?" He asked.

"Don't you need to stay to see Rollins win?" She asked with a smile.

"What are they gonna do fire me?" He joked.

The next night on Raw Dean Ambrose had a promo with Seth Rollins and Triple H. Calling out Seth for being a kiss ass. He told him he hoped he did beat either Danial Bryan or Brock Lesnar at Mania this year. But there is one guy he couldn't beat fair and square one guy he couldn't beat with out help and that was Dean himself. He then looked at Triple H and asked him to make an official match Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins. When Triple H was getting ready to leave the ring Dean asked if he was going to go ask his father in law for permission first. After that he made the match official. Seth picked up the victory over Dean. Ambrose then sat in a chair in the middle of the ring he began to tell the WWE Universe he had something important to tell them. He said don't be a jerk he was about to bare his soul. When Nia's music hit and her and Tamina walked to the ring. Nia then got in Dean's face and shoved him out of the ring.

"This is totally crap." Karen growled watching the screen.

"Hey Karen do you know what this script change was about? Dean tell you anything?" Seth asked as he came over to her as they watched Nia push Dean out of the ring.

"Vince is just being Vince. He is just going to keep making Dean Ambrose look weak and I bet he loses every damn week." Karen said walking away. She went to go find Dean when he was already doing his backstage exclusive interview.

"_I have spent a lot of time and drank a lot of cock tales with Tamina over the years. Great woman. I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt here. I don't know why she is fraternizing with __this__ Nia Jax. So I am going to assume that Nia __simply__ tripped and fell into me. And was not trying to start some physical altercation with me a man. Because that's insane. Right? So I am going to accept her what I assume is an apology is what she was yelling at me from the ring as I was being escorted away by referees. Like I would do something. Can you imagine? I will accept her apology and we're all good. Thank you." Dean Ambrose said as he walked away. _

Jon smiled when he saw his wife standing there after his interview.

"Did you see all this shit?"

"I did. I am sorry lover. I guess the dream of you being taken off TV now until April isn't going to be a reality." She said.

"Nope. Mark my words babe Vince is gonna make me come out here every week and do this comedy bull shit."

"Good thing you've made Dean fucking Ambrose comedy gold." She said. She leaned up and gave her husband a kiss. Then smacked his ass making him chuckle into the kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you for the over whelming response to this story! You are all so amazing. I decided that I would post this chapter today so you get a bonus chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Thank yo**__**u Lisee, jessica619, Kinley Orton-McMahon, jjd022980, kitkat1488,Jenna, espeon44, Blaze and Chrissy for your lovely comments on the first chapter. **_

_**I love hearing your thoughts, ideas and comments. So please feel free to leave a comment or review. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and started following this story. You **__**all rock! **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chapter. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**April 2019 – Brooklyn, New York **

"So let me get this straight. Tonight is your last match on Raw but they are having a Shield Final Chapter event on the 21st?" Karen asked just to clarify that she understood.

"Grmmm Yeah." Jon groaned as he was laying face down on the bed. Karen straddling his back as she was giving him a massage.

"I just don't understand this at all lover. I mean you didn't even have a match at Mania. Then he makes you come out every week after Raw goes off the air it's like the Ambrose farewell tour. I am sure he's trying to get the fans sick of you or something."

"I don't get it either. Lower baby." He said as Karen moved her hands to his lower back and continued.

"He's making you go out on your back. Vince is seriously a grown man child. But he's really getting his monies worth on this Shield Reunion."

"Gotta squeeze every penny out of everything." He said as he rolled over on to his back holding Karen's hips as she now straddled him.

"Very true." She smiled looking down at him. "But hell you're making 10 cents a shirt so buy that shit up fangirls." She giggled kissing him.

Jon laughed kissing her back. "How the hell did I get so lucky to call you my wife."

"Well Roman was already married and Seth was a man whore." She giggled.

"Woman that's playing dirty." He laughed as he picked her up then placed her on her back him now straddling her as he kissed her roughly then tickled her.

"OK OK for real you have a really sexy ass!" She laughed reaching around and grabbing his booty with her hands as he was tickling her.

"Just my ass? Is that why you married me?" He said between kisses.

"Yes basically." She grinned as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. As they started to make out.

**Later than night – Monday Night Raw**

"Becky two belts." Karen smiled seeing Becky Lynch with both titles.

"That does have a nice ring to it doesn't it." Becky smiled.

"It does. Last night you were amazing. Be proud of what you did in that ring."

"It was ground breaking wasn't it?" She said.

"It really was." Karen smiled.

"I still can't believe this is Ambrose's last Monday Night Raw." Becky said.

"I know. Him, Roman and Seth have been having their moments all day. They even had lunch together in the locker room just the three of them." Karen said. "But Jon still has a few more weeks to hang around so this isn't the end by any means."

"So what's his plan?" Becky asked.

Karen smiled. "Does Jon ever truly have a plan?"

Jon had a plan she knew what he wanted to do and what he had in the works. The last several weeks had been spent making calls and connections working on his next step. But it was just between Karen and Jon for now know one in the WWE needed to know what he was going to do next they didn't have that right not any more.

When Karen glanced at the screen Dean Ambrose's music hit for the last time on Monday Night Raw. As excited as Karen was for Jon's next step she was also a little sad knowing that this was once his dream and it had turned out to be his nightmare at times.

"You've got this baby." Karen said softly as she was soon joined by Seth and Roman.

Seth wrapped his arm around Becky as they focused on the screen. Dean's last singles match was going to be against Bobby Lashley.

"Where's little dude?" Seth asked.

"He's back at the hotel with Jon's mom. He was getting tired."

"Yeah Mania makes for a long week. Galina and the kids flew home this morning." Roman said glancing at the screen. "Still hard to believe Ambrose is leaving."

"I know man this sucks. Karen any way you can get him to change his mind?" Seth asked.

"We've talked long and hard about this. I support Jon in whatever choice he wanted to make. This is what he needs to do. He wants to be home more with Jagger and just to see what else is out there."

"Yeah I get that. I mean tomorrow is not guaranteed so spend time with the ones you love. No time to be miserable." Roman agreed.

Karen shook her head as she looked at the screen Lashley made his way to the ring and he motioned for a mic in his hand.

_"Don't worry Dean when you're gone no one will miss you! Maybe then your wife will realize the quitter she married." Bobby said._

Dean looked around a moment then went right after Bobby. The bell never rang but the fight was on. Dean was taking it to Lashley he threw him into the barricade. It wasn't a match as much as it was a brawl. The fight went all around the ring and up the ramp. Dean drove Lashley into the L.A.D. board then gave him a DDT on the stage. Rush got involved as Dean was clearing off the commentary table. Then Lashley connected a spear to Dean. Which then gave him the upper hand in their brawl. Then he drove Dean through the announcers table.

Karen cringed at the sight she was trying to hold it together. But her heart ached for her husband. She knew he would go out putting another talent over but to her this was to much this wasn't putting talent over this seemed more like another way to control him. Karen watched on as she noticed Renee Young from commentary walk over to him and touch his chest and whisper something to him the camera still focused on them. She motioned and called for help.

"What the hell is that bull shit?" Karen growled watching the screen.

"What the hell?" Jon growled low noticing Renee over him as he rolled away from her.

"Oh oh!" She said.

"Hey watch the edge." A referee said.

Dean had rolled onto his stomach leaning over the remains of the commentary table. Renee was still standing there trying to help the referees. The screen in the back went to commercial.

"You still want him to stay?" Karen asked looking at Roman and Seth. "You want him to stay in a company that's treated him like crap and doesn't respect him, our marriage or MY family?"

"Karen it's not like that." Seth said.

"Save it Seth. That right there." She said pointing to the screen. "That was Vince and Dunn's final screw you Ambrose on live TV." She stated walking away.

When she saw Jon waving off the referees and Renee who came backstage with him.

"Jon are you sure you are alright?" Renee asked.

"Fine. What the hell was that?" Jon asked looking at her.

"What?"

Karen chuckled. "You play dumb blonde well don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Renee asked.

"Nothing." Karen said realizing that it wasn't worth exchanging words over something that was done and over with.

After Jon showered and was getting his stuff ready to go he looked over at his wife who was on her phone texting Jon's mom who was back at the hotel with Jagger.

"I really didn't know about the Renee thing I would have gave you a heads up." Jon said zipping up his bag.

"I know. It just pissed me off you know I can't stand her for a few reasons. But the disrespect that showed to you, to me, to our marriage that is what I can't get over. Screw them! Screw this place. I know Vince doesn't see it like I do. I remember when we first got engaged and they did that story line with you Renee and the Miz. It was like I didn't exist I get it's a TV show and Dean Ambrose is a character but if Roman could be married to his wife I didn't get that. But it's fine it's over with."

Jon smiled. "I love you so much Karen."

"I love you too. Sorry I get so damn jealous sometimes."

"I kind of like it. Turns me on." He said with a smirk. "How about we get the hell out of here and I show you just how much."

"I think I like that plan." She smiled grabbing her bag as they left the locker room.

"Ambrose. Glad I caught you Vince wants to see you." A stage hand said.

"Really now?" Jon said looking at his watch.

"Yes."

"Farewell tour 2.0" Karen said as they headed to see Vince.

"It is the Barclay's center." Jon winked.

Sure enough she was right. Seth and Roman were in the ring talking waiting for Dean to come out. Vince wanted one more good bye to Dean that would air on their you tube channel. When his music hit he headed out to the ring. Karen went to the screen near the gorilla position and began to watch with Becky.

"_Now I will tell you right now that title right there." Seth said pointing to the Universal Title. "Being around my waist tonight doesn't happen with out Dean Ambrose. No one prepared me for Brock Lesnar more than Dean Ambrose no one prepared me to come out here and do what I do every single night in this ring more than Dean Ambrose. I learned so much from this man and it breaks my heart to see him go. But I love you so much my friend." Seth said as the crowd started to chant "Please don't go. Please don't go." _

"_I tried that one guys. It didn't work I promise." Seth said. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I wanted to tell you Thank you and if you want to say anything to these fine people of Brooklyn the stage is yours my friend." Seth said handing the mic to Dean. _

_Dean took the mic and looked around the arena. _

"_One of the sweetest sights that I have ever seen as a man who has busted his ass for this company for this locker room who has dragged his broken dead body through ever high way through every single building all across this country and the world right along side my brothers my best friends. The sweetest sight I ever saw was Seth Rollins stomping Brock Lesnar's big dumb lunch box head into the mat pinning him and holding that Universal Championship over his head and taking it back to the boys." Dean said. "One of the other sweetest things I've ever seen was just recently was when we saw Roman Reigns kick the shit out of cancer and come back on Monday Night Raw. Now I love this building….." __Dean continued. _

Karen watched on so proud of the man standing in that ring.

"Still no chance we can get Ambrose to change his mind?" Hunter asked Karen.

"No sorry Hunter. He's made his choice this is what he needs to do." Karen said.

"Just a last ditch effort. Did he tell you we offered him another contract a month or so ago?" Hunter asked her.

"He did. He also told me he didn't even want to look at it because it's not about the money for him Hunter."

"I know. We sure are gonna miss him around here." Hunter told her as he walked away.

"I can't believe you are just going to let him walk away." Renee said coming up to Karen and Becky.

"What was that?" Karen asked turning to the blonde.

"Dean loves wrestling he would never give up on his dream. So what the hell did you do to that man?" Renee said.

"Renee I am trying to be polite here but you don't know what the hell you are talking about. So I would back off."

"Renee this really isn't your business." Becky said.

"I am just stating facts. Dean is man friend and the man I know would never give up on his dream. This is on you. You changed him." She said.

"It was his choice to not renew his contract and as his wife I support him no matter what." Karen said to the blonde.

"Keep telling yourself that. In a few months Dean will realize he made a mistake and come crawling back."

"Time will tell I guess then huh? But at least you got what you wanted Renee." Karen said as Becky looked at Karen a little funny.

"What was that?" Renee asked confused.

"You got one last appearance with Dean Ambrose on live TV. Thanks to your buddy Dunn."

Renee scoffed and walked away and went over to Nattie. Becky chuckled.

"You are low key a bad ass." Becky grinned.

"I've tried to like her I have but just yeah no. She is not my favorite person." Karen said as they turned their attention back to the screen.

"Did he just call The Shield three indie smucks and a football player?" Becky chuckled.

"He did wonder who is who?" Karen joked.

"_What makes the building is the fans. And there are no fans like you. The fans that come from all over the world to be here all Wrestlemania week. To come to Axxess, to come to all the different shows. To sit through three frickin' hours of Monday Night Raw. And sit here and be here tonight listening to us talk. So with out you there isn't any us. Screw this building. The important thing is the people who fill it and that's you." He said pointing. "So we want to Thank you once again."__ Dean said. _

Dean walked around the ring and did a final bow in every corner of the ring as the crowd chanted "Thank you Dean."

As Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins stood in the middle of the ring giving the Shield Symbol of excellence.

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, jjd022980, Rocki 1995 , KitKat1488 and Little Rit for your amazing comments and reviews. Please feel free to leave a comment or review. I read them all. **_

_**Thank you all for reading another one my stories. I get so over whelmed with the amazing responses from those who continue to read my work. You are all amazing and thank you for taking the time to read the stories. You rock! **_

_**I had some time today so I went and edited this chapter so I could post it today. I will try to update as much as I can. Just know that it will be at least once a week. So thanks for being amazing. **_

_**Please remember I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**April 21st 2019 – Moline Illinois **

"_I am gonna stop you right there cause I already know what your final question is going to be OK. And I don't appreciate people putting words in my mouth. And I don't appreciate people trying to tell a story of my life to fit their narrative. OK! 8 years ago I walked into this casino and now I am cashing in my chips and I am walking away from the table. I won the game. And what I do with the rest of my life from here on out is my business. I answer to no one. This time the million dollar man didn't get what he wanted cause I can't be bought. So if you will excuse us it's time for us to go do the thing that I want the Shield to be remember for that's kicking serious ass." _Dean said as he stood up from his chair and in Old school Shield fashion he motioned for Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to follow him. As their final interview came to an end.

"Dadddaaa!" Jagger squealed seeing Jon coming out of the conference room after the interview.

"Hey there little man." Jon smiled scooping him up into his arms.

"Daddaaa." He giggled patting Jon's beard.

"HI love. How did the interview go?" Karen asked kissing him softly.

"It was good. Just a lot of Shield talk reminiscing about the good Ol' days. Our favorite matches and all of that. Then I set the record straight at the end that from here on out what I do is my business." He told her.

"Hey Bro you alright? Got a little heated in there." Roman asked.

"All good Uce! Just getting in one final promo Ambrose style." Jon smiled.

"Alright bro just making sure. Hey Jag Man." Roman smiled giving a high five to the little boy in Jon's arms. Jagger giggled. "Look at that you are wearing a Shield Shirt."

"Hi Hi." He giggled giving a high give to Roman.

"Say of course Uncle Roman. I have to represent." Jon smiled.

"The two indie smucks and the football player?" Karen giggled.

"Karen still with the jokes." Roman laughed.

"Keeping it real Uce." Karen smiled.

Later that night the show had started. Roman, Dean and Seth were called up to their holding area.

"Good luck tonight love. Remember enjoy tonight you've busted your ass for this company. Know that no matter what happens tonight and here after I am so damn proud of you. Not only for all you've done and will continue to do in your career but because of the man you are Jonathon. The loving, caring father and husband. I love you and you have my heart." She smiled. "Now go out there and kick some serious ass."

"I love you too baby." He smiled pulling her into a kiss. "And I love you little man." He said rustling Jagger's hair.

Once The Shield went up to the holding area. Karen carried Jagger along with Max the security guard to ring side as there was a seat waiting for them.

"It's just not gonna be the same around here with out Ambrose." Max stated as Karen was getting to her seat.

"I know Max. But just think you will get another super stars wife to annoy you." She smiled.

"You didn't annoy me to much. Just had to stop you from jumping this damn barricade a few times over the years."

"I am would never." Karen smiled acting shocked.

"Right." Max laughed.

As Bobby Lashley, Drew McIntyre and Barron Corbin came to the ring. Karen held Jagger in her arms as she glanced at the ring then over towards commentary which was located in a different area tonight. This special was more like a glorified house show. She scoffed and rolled her eyes when she noticed the denim jacket with her husbands face on the back being worn by the Renee sitting at the table.

When The Shield's music hit for the final time Karen found herself getting a bit emotional as she held tight to her son.

"There's Daddy." Karen smiled pointing to wear they were entering the arena.

"Dadddaaa!" Jagger smiled and clapped his hands so excited.

The Shield entered the ring Karen got out her phone and took a few moments to capture this moment. Jagger was so excited he couldn't take his eyes off the ring or his Dad. He waved to his Dad. When Jon noticed he couldn't help but smile at his son as he gave a wink and a little wave back.

"Nothing better than being a father a Bro?" Roman whispered leaning over to Jon.

"Nothing at all. Expect being a husband. They are my world." Jon smiled as he turned his attention to the task and match at hand.

Each Shield member got in on a tag. It wasn't a squash match by any means each one got in a good shot here and there to an opponent. Karen watched the match as Jagger was really into the action clapping and giggling when he saw his dad in the ring. Karen glanced at commentary so thankful she didn't have to hear what they were saying for many reasons. But the main reason is that she knew Renee would some how talk about the past she had with Dean Ambrose. As the match was winding down. Roman gave a spear to Bobby. Seth did a curb stomp to Drew. When for the last time Dean Ambrose platted Baron to the mat with a Dirty Deeds. He hit the tag to Roman who then hit the tag to Seth. As they set up for The Shield's final finisher a triple power bomb on Baron Corbin. Seth went for the cover to win.

"_Here are your winners the team of Dean Ambrose, The Universal Champion Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The Shield!" _ Mike Rome announced over the crowds cheers.

Karen was trying to hold it together but tears were swelling up in her eyes. This was a bitter sweet moment knowing he was going on to great things but also closing this chapter of his life. The crowd erupted in cheers and celebration with the three members of The Shield. "Thank You Ambrose" chants echoed through out the arena. All three men hugged in the middle of the ring. Even more so when Jon took the mic to address the WWE Universe one final time as Dean Ambrose.

"Let's listen to Daddy." Karen said kissing Jagger's cheek.

"Dadddaa!" He said clapping his hands.

"_Hey I got something else to say. For all you people who live here in Seth Rollins country it's no secrete Seth Rollins grew up right here in the Quad Cities. So right now I want you to look at this as an example we're just like any one of you. Anything you want to do in life. If you work hard. If you put your mind to it. If you don't take no for an answer. If you bust your ass until you get to the finish line. You can do whatever you want in life. Seth Rollins Universal Champion from right here is proof of that. If you want proof that you can over come any obstacle in your life no matter how big or how small. All you have to do is look at this guy who over came something worse than any of us can even imagine. You look at him and you know you can do it too. And if you've learned anything from The Shield, what the Shield is about it's about kicking down doors. It's about taking what is yours. It's about not taking no for an answer. If somebody tries to tell you that you can't do something, that you can't be the thing that you see yourself being. You stick your middle finger high in the air and you march forward and you tell the The Shield said so." _Jon said as he dropped the mic.

As The Shield did their signature three fists together in the ring the crowd was still cheering for them.

After greeting a few fans Jon came over to Karen who handed Jagger to him over the barricade. She glanced over at Max who chuckled.

"Alright since this is Ambrose's last night. I will let you jump the barricade." Max said with a laugh.

"Thanks you are the best Max." Karen smiled as she went over the barricade.

"Thanks Max for always keeping my family safe." Jon said shaking his hand.

"Any time Ambrose." He smiled.

"That was great love. We are so proud of you. We love you." Karen smiled as Jon held on to Jagger in one arm and wrapped his other around Karen as he leaned down and gave her a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you too." He said kissing her again.

When they both noticed Renee coming over to them. As Seth and Roman were talking with Corey Graves and Micheal Cole.

"Hey Dean that was such a great match." Renee told him.

"Yeah thanks." He stated giving most of his attention to Jagger.

"I still can't believe you are really leaving. Like my jacket to mark this historic night?" She smiled twirling around to show off the denim jacket with his face on the back.

Karen clenched her teeth. She tried to keep her jealousy in check. As Jon glanced at his wife.

"Yeah nice jacket. Thanks umm for the support." Jon said with a bit of hesitation.

"Please tell me this is all a bad dream Dean that you really aren't leaving." Renee said touching his arm.

Jon stepped back.

"Nope sorry it's reality. Moving on to bigger and better things. I am cashing in my chips and going out a winner." Jon said.

"I just want you truly happy. I mean is leaving really going to make you happy?" Renee asked.

"Ecstatic honestly. Ready for that next step in life. I mean more time at home with my wife and son what could be better? Well maybe trying for baby number two." Jon said winking at Karen.

Karen giggled and shook her head. Renee rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Renee I have to ask this jacket you had it specially made?" Karen asked looking at the jacket the blonde was wearing.

"Yes it's awesome." She grinned.

"And that is the picture of Ambrose you chose?"

"Yeah he's the lunatic fringe." She said.

"Never liked that nick name for him. But not a flattering picture at all. He does look like a lunatic with his tongue out I guess. Just has this weird paint effect." She stated as Renee just gave her a look. "Sorry it's just very professional to wear a married co-workers face on your jacket. But to each their own." Karen stated as she took Jagger from Jon.

Jon tried not to chuckle when Roman came over. Karen started talking him as he hugged her.

"Dean please say we will still see each other around?" Renee asked him softly as he went to walk away.

"Doubt it." He stated walking away.

Several hours later after all the good byes were said. Karen, Jon and Jagger where finally back at the hotel.

"He had a big day." Jon said laying a sleeping Jagger in the pack and play.

"Yes he did. He did so great thou I mean being at the arena that long with just a couple hour nap." Karen said as they watched him sleep a few minutes before they went over and crawled into bed.

"Still feels unreal." Jon said softly pulling his wife close to him as they settled into bed.

"What does lover?"

"Being done with WWE like truly done. Never doing another Raw or Smackdown or having to go on the road in a few days." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Any regrets?" Karen asked looking up at him.

"Not at all just relief. Like I was in prison and now I am free."

"In about a week on May 1st the whole world will see that too. When you return as Jon Moxley." Karen smiled as she kissed him.

Jon chuckled. "You really like that new promo video I shot in LA don't you?"

"Hell yes I do. From start to finish you created something amazing baby. I am so proud of you and the world is going to get to see the amazing return of the baddest son of a bitch in the game Jon Moxley."

"Damn I love you so much Karen." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"And I love you too Mox."

* * *

_**Thank you Jenna, Blaze, Chrissy, jessica619, jjd022980, BrookeWorm3, Lisee, kitkat1488, Charlotte, Rocki 1995 and Moxley Gal1 for your amazing reviews and comments. I am so over whelmed by your kind words and responses to this new story. **_

_**Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and followed this story. You are all amazing so thank you.**_

_**I did want to say I am sorry for making you relive the Shield's Final Chapter I know it was a bitter sweet moment but it's part of the journey. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**May 25, 2019 – Las Vegas Nevada **

_"I said I demand a THANK YOU!" Chris Jericho said as he had just won the Main Event of the All Elite Wrestling Pay Per View Double or Nothing. The crowd was booing as Jon Moxley made his way to the ring from the audience. As he walked past a section the boos turned to cheers. When he rolled into the ring the crowd erupted. As Jericho turned to face Moxley he couldn't believe his eyes. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked. "You don't work here." _

_Moxley looked at him and just did his Moxley like wiggle. It was more controlled than his Dean Ambrose wiggle. As he meant business tonight he was here in AEW to make a statement. _

_"What's that?" Moxley asked Jericho over the loud cheers of the crowd. When Moxley looked at Jericho then DDT'd him right in the middle of the ring. Then he did the same to the official as everyone in the area was shocked and cheered him on. _

_"Moxley carving a path of here at All Elite Wrestling." Commentary said. _

_Jon Moxley stood on the bottom rope taking in this moment breathing a sign of relief and for the first time in a long long time he felt free to enjoy this moment. To enjoy the crowed reaction and to be a pro wrestler once again. Then Moxley set his sight on Kenny Omega. He stalked him around the ring as the crowd chanted "Moxley Moxley". He looked down at Omega who was still recovering from his loss against Jericho. Moxley started him down and gave him a little wave. He then grabbed Omega and set up for another DDT but this time Omega fought back. They spilled out of the brawled their way through the crowd chanting "AEW AEW". Each getting in a shot to the other. Omega tossed Moxley into the large poker chip that was on the stage towards the entrance ramp. The both climbed on top of the stack of chips. Moxley got the upper hand and delivered a DDT to Omega. But he wasn't done. He was here to make a statement. When Moxley grabbed Omega once again and delivered a standing fireman's carry takeover to Omega right through the stage! _

_Jon Moxley stood on top the poker chips in Las Vegas. Finally Free and ready to take on the pro wrestling world once again. _

**_A Few_ Days before Double or Nothing. **

Karen was holding Jagger in her arms as she opened the door.

"Hi Chris." Karen smiled welcoming Chris Jericho into their home.

"Hi Karen." He greeted her kissing her cheek. "Hey little dude. You are getting so big."

As Jagger stared at Chris he buried his head into his moms neck.

"He's a little shy." Karen said. "Please come in. Jon will be down in a minute. He said you can do the podcast from the kitchen table if that works for you." She said as she showed him into their home.

"Sounds good." Chris said as he put his recording stuff down on the kitchen table. He started to get things set up.

"Hey man." Jon said coming down the stairs and greeting Chris.

"Hey Moxley. You ready to tell all?" Chris laughed.

"Ready as I will ever be. Just want to say my peace I guess." He said as he looked over and winked at Karen who then took Jagger into the living room so he could play.

As they started the podcast they talked about things they would and wouldn't discuss.

"I'm very glad to be here because Chris, my friend, it is time to talk, finally. After a bizarre few months, it's been crazy because throughout all of this, I guess it's been five months or so since, uh, rumors or whatever leaked that I was planning on leaving WWE at the end of April and the world went into pandemonium and, ya know I'm sitting there listening to everybody giving their opinion, and all these different rumors and everybody's talking about it. The announcers are talking about it while I'm in the ring and the fans know and I haven't said a word. Throughout this whole process …." Jon said.

"Interesting, yeah" Jericho nodded.

"I didn't ask them to put out a weird press release or bring it up on commentary or none of that. I haven't said a word. The only thing that was close to a word I even said was, uh, we had the little interview with Michael Cole and I said something at the very end, and that was only out of self-preservation, because I had a feeling I was getting set up, so I was ready and I beat him to the punch. And even that I didn't really give any information out."

"What did you say?" Jericho asked him.

"Ya know I just gave him the line that, ya know, I walked into this casino eight years ago and now I'm cashing in my chips. That didn't give any information and that was only out of self-preservation because I thought that was some kind of like setup where they were going to try to, like, "Breaking news: Jon Moxley can't hack it in WWE so he's going to go pursue a career in the minor leagues!" or something like that, you know? So I was ready for that. But hey, man, ya know, we're sitting here at my kitchen table and on my beautiful home my beautiful wife and son right over their in the living room. I have never been happier. I am at the absolute apex of life right now. I feel so good, I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders, and nothing but gratitude toward WWE." Moxley said.

He went on to explain that he had nothing but gratitude for that place. He was really grateful for his run and how it changed his life. He walked in a kid and now he is an adult. Moxley mentioned how he got to live out 8 years of his dream mentioning his drive from Philly to Tampa all those years ago. He's a different person now than when he started working for WWE all those years ago. He got to do so many great things. Moxley talked about how he was proud to be apart of the Make A Wish. That he got to connect with those fans all over the world and meet them.

"I always took that responsibility very seriously, ya I was always very grateful for that, and if nothing else over all these past eight years I met my wife while in WWE. Who is my best friend. She is my soul mate. We were blessed with our son while I was still there. If I got nothing else out of this run I got them. I always tell her I am like "Hey, If things ever get too weird, we'll just sell all this stuff and we we'll just pop in an RV and we'll hit the road, babe, because all we need is each other." So... needless to say, the last eight years couldn't be any more successful, and full of gratitude to WWE for that. But now that I've got that out of the way, let's just bury the company for the next two hours." Moxley said with a chuckle as he glanced over to the living room as Jagger was giggling as he was playing with his toys.

"For you, because like you mentioned, I hadn't seen you for a couple years, since my last run there you got hurt and you were gone and then I was gone. What and where did you start to realize that "Maybe I don't want to stay here and continue in this system?" Chris asked.

"I knew, pretty much knew that I was gone in July of 2018. And at that point I was out with an injury. I, uh, tore my tricep my wife was actually almost 9 months pregnant when I first got hurt. I had surgery when my son was just a few weeks old. Normally with that kind of injury one would only be like a four months. But for me it was so banged up and bruised because I had been working on it hurt for a long time. It was just, the tendon was all mangled and everything so then it was, like, minimum six months. Then I got staph infection, then I had to go in for surgery again. It turned into nine months. It was a mess, a very miserable time in my life. Very challenging. There were times I couldn't hold my new born son because of this injury. I mean it was nice being home with him but it was a hard time when I couldn't hold him because I was still in pain. My wife and I talked about so it was in July that I knew. But before we get into all that let's dive right into some good stuff, alright? I kinda want to tell a couple stories, and I'm gonna try to tell them almost from like an objective third person standpoint, you know, and just kinda let the viewer decide if this is ridiculous or not, and gonna kind of shine a light on the creative process that goes on in WWE. What... to give the fans a glimpse into what it was actually like, a day in the life of Dean Ambrose, right?" Moxley said.

Over the next hour Jon began to talk about the creative process and the writing that came along with WWE. Mostly creative and how he would have to go into Vince's office. He went into detail about his heel run and how unhappy he was. About the weekly concerns he had with the script he was handed. The story telling didn't make sense to him. When he would go to Vince he talked about how it was "good shit". Moxley mentioned the Vince could use his Jedi mind tricks and it would on occasion work. He knew in July 2018 he was done but the night he had to do the Doctor scene in Milwaukee he almost walked out because he had enough. He went on to explain how he left before Raw was even over because his was a pre taped segment got an earlier flight home. Went to the hotel bar had a couple drinks and went home to his family. Moxley talked about how their was a line about his best friend Roman Reigns he wasn't going to say it was a line so bad that someone would get fired for hit. They could even lose sponsors. He told Chris he wouldn't even say it on air it was so bad. He talked about how he would have to go to Vince's office all the time. It was physically and emotionally exhausting.

"The other story I want to tell is one that almost ruined my life." Moxley said. "This was back in 2016. I had just asked my beautiful wife to marry me. I was on cloud nine. I was still on Smackdown and at the time a good run. I get a script in my hand. It says Renee and Miz. Now I have nothing against either of them so I am hoping this comes off the way it's suppose too. But basically Renee and I are now in a story line together. She smacks the Miz because he says we are sleeping together. Then it's suppose to be this whole thing. I know I work for a TV show and we are telling a story. I just thought the timing was odd I just got engaged and now … now is when my character Dean Ambrose is getting a woman in a story line. It didn't make sense to me. I called Karen and I told her all about it. She of course understood wasn't thrilled but understood. So let me take a minute to say how much I love my wife she has put up with a lot of crap over the last several years. So the story line went on we did Talking Smack. The more this story line went on the more it was tweeted about the more it drove a wedge between me and Karen. Not that I blame her at all but when the company you work for puts you and a coworker on a Valentines day poll and we win. Then having the co-work do an acceptance speech for this. It was a lot. Karen actually moved out of our home for a little bit. It's things like that creative doesn't think logically. They have to control and have their hand in every damn thing. I know some may think she or even I over reacted but until the day I left and probably even now there are some that think what Renee and I had was real. Karen has gotten a lot of crap for "breaking" us up. When in reality my ...well our reality is that she almost broke up with me because of the stress it put on us. I am grateful everyday she gave me another chance. We are happily married now with an amazing 1 year old son. Life if good but I guess my point is don't believe everything you see on TV." Moxley said.

As Jon and Chris sat at the kitchen table he really opened up about his frustrations about his injury and about his come back. He told his side of things how he felt going into his come and what he really wanted. He wanted a change not more of the same. He talked about how hard recovery was as a new father and husband. He then went on to talk about his last several months in WWE. He talked about the odd press release that WWE issued to official announce he would not be resigning. Jon talked about his twitter change and his video idea. He went into detail about how he would get home from the loop get the family in the truck and drive to LA for two days. He talked about when the video dropped the twitter responses how his wife fan girled a little bit and was so proud of him. They ended the podcast with talking about how he told Seth and Roman he was leaving. Then about his new journey in AEW.

"Dadddyyyy!" Jagger said starting to whine.

"Sorry I know you're not done." Karen said trying to hold on to Jagger.

"It's alright baby. Come here little man." Jon said as Jagger ran to his daddy. Jon scooped him up and put him on his lap.

"You look happy Moxley." Jericho said.

"Beyond happy. I am starting a new journey in my career with AEW and other things I want to do this year. I have two amazing people in my corner. I love my wife and son with my everything in me. Everything I do is for them." Jon said.

"So any finally words to end this epic pod cast?" Jericho asked.

"_If you want to be a dentist and you're an elf, be a dentist." _Jon said.

Jon knew this Podcast was going to drop in a week or so. He was prepared for what was to come but this was his truth his experience. How the WWE treated him and his family. He just wanted his story to be heard.

**Days Later: Double or Nothing.**

"_One day they will all come to my funeral just to make sure that I stay dead but today is not that day. I am a live my heart is still beating and I am breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time. My name is Jon Moxley and I am on a mission to reclaim my soul and I know I am not the only one who thinks you know it's about time this industry got a face lift. So make no mistake about it. This is an official deceleration of war tonight. To anyone who wants to get in my way and anybody who stands in AEW's way. We have a mission to knock the pillars of this industry on their ass. We ain't reading history books any more baby we written' them. This is what you call a paradigm shift." _Jon said.

"That was all so amazing love. I am so proud of you! That pop you got gave me chills." Karen smiled hugging her husband.

"It's a paradigm shift baby." He smiled pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you Chrissy, Jenna, kitkat1488, NotRob, Charlotte, BrookeWorm3, jjd022980, Lisee, MamaChele81, jessica619, AnnaBeth Kyle and Worlfgirl2013. Thank you so much for you amazing comments. I love getting feed back so thank you. It's so over whelming how many of you like this story so thank you for taking the time to follow and read this story it means so much! So thank you! **_

_**I know this chapter was mostly the podcast but I feel like it was important to the over all story that is Karen and Mox in this story.**_

_**Please forgive any errors I did my best when editing but I am sure I missed something here or there. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**June 2019 **

"_I am not even gonna get a chance to catch my breathe am I?"_ Jon Moxley said as he rubbed his face sweat pour down. Over his shoulder was the IWGP US Title he has just won. Beating Juice Robinson in his debut match for New Japan Pro Wrestling.

"_First and foremost I want to thank you to New Japan Pro Wrestling. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to come over here. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms making me feel like part of the family. Making me feel like I am home. Giving me this opportunity against Juice Robinson tonight. To come out here tonight Thank You for giving me my freedom to come out here and apply my trade the way I want to apply it. For being able to come out here and be me. So thank you New Japan Pro Wrestling. Thank you to Juice Robinson for sharing the ring with me tonight. I've known Juice for a long time. I've known him since we were little kids. Well 20 you're a little kid when you're 20. He left America and they told him you go be a star. There is a reason I've been tormenting you for weeks. There is a reason I targeted you for this. It's because you are a star alright? And I know you are going to come back gunning for this harder than ever. So bring it mother fucker. I am gonna be training harder than ever. I am gonna be ready for you. Every body in New Japan , everybody around the world thinks they want to step into New Japan I got a message for you alright. If you're thinking coming after me coming after this you better strike first. You better get me before I get you because I am on the war path. I am on the hunt. For anyone that stands in my way. I ain't afraid of no man. You are all going to find that out. But the biggest message I can deliver I delivered tonight in the ring. I speak the language of violence. So you go look at Juice Robinson's forehead. You go look at Juice Robinson's nose. You go take a look at Juice Robinson's leg. And you know what my message is." _Jon said with passion and emotion in his voice as he walked away.

"Mammaa tad." Jagger said pressing his little face to his Mom's as they were in bed watching Jon's match and post match interview on the laptop.

"Oh Little Man Mommy's not sad. She's just so happy for your dad."

"No ry momma." He said trying to tell her not to cry as she had tears in her eyes.

"I wont my Jag man. We are just so happy for daddy." She smiled pulling her son closer to her and giving him a cheek. '

"Yay dadddyyy!" He giggled and clapped his hands.

She reached for her phone as she took a few selfies of her and Jagger and sent them to Jon.

"WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Way to kick major ass we are so proud of you. But we miss you bunches and can't wait to see you in a few days." Karen sent to him.

She then looked over at Jagger who was laying all sprawled out on the bed in just his diaper all comfy. That little boy stole her heart the moment he was born. She wasn't sure she even wanted kids but the second she saw him she knew he was meant to be. She kissed his forehead and turned the TV to some cartoons. As her phone began buzzing on the night stand.

"Hey baby. Did you see me kick ass?" Jon said so excited before Karen could even say hello.

"I did babe! I am so proud of you. Jagger saw it too." She smiled.

"He did?" He asked.

"Yeah he wanted to sleep in our bed last night so I said OK and he woke up the match before yours and got to see you win. He was so excited. He is so proud of his Dad." Karen said look at Jagger who was fast asleep again.

"He still awake?" Jon asked a little hopefully.

"No sorry baby. I changed it to cartoons and was out like a like. But if you call when you wake up in the morning he would love to talk you. He misses you so much. I miss you so much." Karen said as she slowly got out of the bed and put a pillow next to Jagger just in case he rolled. Then she went out to the hall way to head to the laundry room to fold clothes while she talked to Jon. She could tell he was so excited to talk about his match and Japan.

"That match was sick baby. I mean Juice really stuck it to me. I didn't know if I was gonna win but I did and I won a title in my first match here." He rambled. "Oh and there is this young lion named Shota but I mean really it's Shooter that is the nick name I gave him. He's a hell of fighter already. His dad is an official for New Japan but Shooter wants to bust his ass to make it on his own. Mad respect to that kid."

"That's awesome. Don't teach him any bad words in English or take him to a Japanese strip club." Karen teased.

"HEY! I am a happily married man. I don't need to do that shit." He said with a chuckle but a serious tone in his voice.

"Good answer Moxley." Karen teased back.

"Damn baby I wish you were here with me to celebrate." Moxley said.

"Me too love. But hey hang out with the boys and when you get home we will have our own private celebration." She smiled. "You just have to wear those new wrestling trunks."

"Hell yes. Wait they do something for ya?" He grinned.

"You will just have wear them and find out." She smiled.

"Fuck!" He groaned. "I can't wait to come home in a few days. I miss you so much. The bed is lonely when I sleep alone." He said.

"I know what you mean Jon we both miss you but I share the bed with a toddler." She said.

Jon laughed missing his wife and son so much but living his dream.

"Baby I think we need to talk." Jon said.

"Why do I get this feeling I am not gonna like what you have to say? Are you hurt? Jon did you hurt your arm?" Karen asked concerned.

"No baby I am in the best shape of my life and maybe my career. But I wanted to know what you thought about the G1?"

"The New Japan tournament?" Karen asked to clarify as she was now sitting on the stairs close enough to the master bed room to hear Jagger if he woke up.

"Yes. We talked about it a little bit before I left."

"You still want to enter don't you?" Karen asked him already missing him so much.

"I do. It's a dream come true. Wrestling in Japan is so amazing and training in the dojo. I just this could be my only chance. But that just means being away from you and our son for several months this summer." Jon said softly.

"I know love. We already miss you." Karen said.

There was a long pause were neither said anything for several moments.

"Jon?" Karen asked.

"Yeah baby I am here."

"Do it! Tell New Japan you want in." Karen told him.

"Baby are you sure … I mean .." Jon said with hesitation.

"You are Jon Moxley the purveyor of violence. I want you to live out your dream. Your match tonight babe it was amazing. I could see it in your eyes that spark and love for wrestling is coming back. I don't want to stand in your way. So do it. Do the G1 and kick ass."

"Karen you're sure?" Jon asked. "That's a long time to be gone and I miss you and Jag already."

"Yes Jon I am sure. We miss you too so much. But we love you and support you no matter what. Maybe I can go to Japan and see you. We will figure out the details but you need to do this for you. This is a once in a life thing and I want you to go kick ass Moxley. Do what you were made to do. Jonathon listen to me I will always be in your corner no matter what. I I support you always."

"How the hell did I get so damn lucky to call you wife?" Jon asked.

"Jon I am the lucky one and I love you with my whole heart." Karen told him.

"I love you too."

**A Few Day Later. **

"_I bring a message from Cincinnati Ohio. Jon Moxley international purveyor of violence, gentleman and all around sick son of bitch …. JON MOXLEY WANTS IN THE G1!" _**  
**

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, Charlotte, MamaChele81, Carol Ling, kitkat1488, Jessica619, jjd022980 and wolfgirl2013 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love getting comments and feed back on this story. So thank you so much. **_

_**Thank you to all who have read , favored and read this story. **_

_**To answer a few questions I never thought about a prequel to this story so I may try to add in more flashbacks through out this story to give more of a back ground on how Karen and Jon met also his time in WWE if that is something of interest. Just let me know. Thank you for you questions and interest in this story. You are all amazing! **_

_**I am sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday June 29th – Daytona Beach Florida. **

"Damn it Moxley." Karen said shaking her head as she watched her husband Jon Moxley press a steel chair wrapped in barbwire into the chest of his opponent.

They were at Fyter Fest in Daytona Beach Florida. Where they spent the last several days as a family. For a much needed get away. So they took Jagger to the beach and just spent time together. Jon had been training and getting ready to head to Japan very soon. But tonight it was Bad Boy Joey Janela vs Jon Moxley in an unsanctioned match. No Rules no count outs. All bets were off each one out to destroy the other.

"You sick fuck!" the crowd chanted over and over.

Moxley grinned stepping on the ring apron to gave a bow to the crowd before going to the top rope to continue the brawl.

"He truly is a bad ass with no limits." Brandy Rhodes said.

"He really is. I wish I could say I was use to these matches but I am not. When he talked about hard core matches I never pictured this. Then I saw some of his old Mox stuff and I had no words. I still don't but I love him and this is what he wants to do. How do you not run out there and tell your husband Stop this is to far for entertainment? I mean Cody just took a chair shot to the head how do you not want to go smack the shit out of Shawn?" Karen asked.

Brandy chuckled at the brown haired brown eyed woman standing in front of her.

"I know what you mean. But Cody and I are always honest. I usually 9 times out of 10 know whats coming so it's not a surprise to me. So that I am prepared and I don't run out there like a crazy wife. Jon tell you things?" Brandy asked.

"Sometimes I mean WWE he always liked me to be surprised. Like money in the bank and then his first tag title win. But I knew when he was going to turn heel. So I guess it just depended on what he wanted to share and what he wanted to be a surprise. JONATHON." Karen said when she looked at the screen and saw Moxley dump a bag of thumb tacks on the mat.

"I take it he didn't tell you about that?" Brandy chuckled.

"No the ass. HE told me about the chair the DIY barb wire boards and the tables. Oh and Joey's ladder spot but he left out the thumb tacks. I am gonna kill him." She growled as she shook her head watching Moxley take off Joey's wrestling boots and socks. Then flipped Joey into the pile of thumb tacks.

"He's ruthless." Nick one of the Young Bucks said.

"He's a sick fuck!" Matt the other Young Buck chuckled as they heard the crowd chanting that again as Moxley put Joey feet first into the large pile of tacks.

Joey still hadn't had enough as he flipped Jon off who then got another large bag of tacks and spread them across the ring. Finally Moxley delivered the para-dime shift to Joey on the pile of tacks.

Karen cringed seeing Jon's back and arms full of tacks. As he spit some out.

"How the hell did he get them in his mouth? That makes my stomach turn." She growled low as Moxley went for the cover and the win.

"The Winner of this match Joooonnnn Mooxxxllleyyy!" Justin Roberts announced.

His win was short lived however when Kenny Omega came out and started to attack Jon Moxley. By giving him a pile driver through the broken table. Then fighting up the ramp. Moxley fought back the best he could as Kenny then beat him over the back with the guitar. Then Omega delivering the para-dime shift to Moxley on the stage as he laid there with a grin on his face.

"You alright Karen?" Brandy asked. "You're looking a little pale.

"I am fine just a little queasy. All that shit he just went through and he's grinning like a kid in a damn candy store. I love him but he can be to much sometimes.." She chuckled.

Brady laughed. "Speaking of … he's coming back stage now." Brandy said as she pointed.

Jon growled groaned as he was helped backstage. He was swore and still had a few tacks here and there. Then he made eye contact with his wife.

"Oh Shit." He said with a little grin.

"Jonathon what the hell?" She said.

"I told you I would be in deep shit." He chuckled at the official who laughed as well.

"You better be on your way to medical." Karen said sternly. "Oh lord you still have tacks in your arm and in your back."

"Yes that is where I am headed woman. But first I need a kiss from my wife." He smiled wrapping his arm around her pulling her into a kiss.

"Good answer Moxley." She smiled kissing him again.

As Moxley and Karen headed towards medical. Omega was talking with the Young Bucks and Cody about how great the event was.

"For being the self proclaimed purveyor of violence and all around bad ass you seem pretty whipped." Kenny Omega said with a laugh as he took his hand and made the whipping motion and noise.

"You think this is funny Omega?" Karen asked walking over to him.

"Oh shit." Cody chuckled.

"You did it now." Nick one of the Young Bucks said.

"It's kind of funny. I just beat his ass did you not like seeing your husband look weak?" Kenny asked.

"Dude." Matt the other Young Buck said shaking his head.

"Yeah it's hilarious to attack someone from behind after they just went through hell? That's how the great Kenny Omega does business? My husband went through a barbwire board, thumb tacks still piercing his body." Karen said now face to face with Kenny Omega poking his chest. "It's must be a laugh fucking riot that I care about my husbands well being then huh?"

"No it's not. I didn't mean anything by my comments. Karen I was just doing the wrestling talk. Giving Moxley Shit is all." Kenny said looking down. "Please accept my humble apology I am sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry." Karen said sternly as she glanced over at Nick, Matt and Cody. "You three have anything to add?"

They all shook their heads no. As Karen looked over at Moxley and smiled then started laughing.

"I just got the great Kenny Omega to apologize." Karen said laughing.

"Dude you got played by Moxley's wife." Nick laughed.

"You were so damn quick to roll over." Cody chuckled.

Kenny shook his head trying to figure what the hell just happened.

Karen went with Jon to medical.

"That was awesome baby." He said kissing her.

"Hey I am just looking out for my husband. Besides Kenny seems to be nice but I think is arrogance can get the better of him." Karen told him.

**Later that night. **

"Daddy ouchies." Jagger said pointing to Jon's back as the had a few bandages on them

"Nah Little man. Daddy's fine." Jon told his son as they were sitting on the bed playing with a few of his toys.

"Tissy better." He said giving Jon a kiss.

"Damn right Jag man. All better."

Jagger giggled and handed Jon another toy as they were playing on the bed. Karen came out of the bathroom as Jon smiled as his sexy wife.

"Feel better?" Jon asked.

"Yes I think I just needed that hot shower. I mean it doesn't help when your husband is in a hard core match to the point it makes one nauseous." She said putting her clothes in her suit case.

"I promise I will make it up to you." He said giving her a kiss.

She smiled into the kiss as she softly wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss. When Jon's phone started vibrating on the stand.

"Damn it mood killer." Jon said reaching for his phone. "Oh hell nah." He said once he saw who was calling him.

"You have got to be shitting me?" Karen growled taking the phone from Jon and answering it. "What the hell do you want Seth?"

"I want to explain. Can I talk to Jon?" He asked.

"No sorry he's busy he was just in a match and he's spending time with our son. But he doesn't want to talk you. As for me I said I all needed to say you when I called your sell out ass the other day." Karen told him.

"Karen you know I didn't mean what I said." Seth explained.

"So you didn't mean that Jon couldn't handle the WWE schedule any more? He didn't take his ball and run home?" Karen asked still mad at Seth Rollins for his recent interview and comments on AEW and Jon Moxley.

"Karen please I didn't mean it the way it came out. It was out of context." Seth said.

Karen chuckled. "Seth that is your defense? It was taking out of context? Jon taking food off your millionaire ass table? Look Jon is better off without that company controlling his career. He was the work horse of that damn company for years. He put up with a hell of a lot from creative who never listened to him or respected his opinion. I get you were hurt Jon didn't tell you he was going to New Japan or AEW. But did you really think he was just going to sit at home?" Karen asked.

"Karen listen I thought he would take a year off and be home with you and Jagger. Get some much needed rest then he would see how much he loved the WWE. I never thought he would jump ship."

"Seth Jon was never gonna not wrestle you had to of known that. Sorry it hurt your feelings but he's happier now than he's been in a long long time. WWE is his past his future is wide open." Karen said.

"Karen … please." Seth began to say.

"Listen Seth here is some advice remove your lips from Vince's ass." She said before she ended the call.

"Baby?" Jon asked looking over at Karen as she tossed his phone down on the table.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about that WWE ass kisser." Karen said joining Jon and Jagger on the bed.

"Momma tar." Jagger said handing her one of his toy cars.

"Car. Yes Jag man." Karen smiled.

As they both were playing with Jagger.

**Several Hours Later. **

Jagger was sound asleep in his pack and play. Karen laid their watching Jon sleep. So grateful for the man laying with her. It took her awhile to trust Jon fully but once she finally opened her heart she knew there was no turning back and they would be together always.

"Baby." He groaned his eyes still closed. "You alright?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Want to talk?" He asked softly kissing her forehead.

"We could talk or we could..." She grinned moving closer to him kissing his lips softly.

Jon growled into the kiss as he made sure they were both under the blankets as he crawled on top of her. Their make out session didn't take long to get heated as they explored each other's bodies. Jon positioned himself then slowly entered her. As she moaned in pleasure.

"Shh darlin'" Jon chuckled kissing her to muffle her moan.

"That means you too." She said in between kisses.

Jon and Karen made passionate love to one another. Their bodies glistened with sweat as Jon pulled her closer to him.

"I am gonna miss you when you are in Japan." She told him her hands tracing his chest.

"Fuck babe I am gonna miss you too. Shooter doesn't look as good naked as you do." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Karen giggled. "I love you Jon."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, Moxley Gal1, Garnet, Charlotte, jjd022980, jessica619 and MamaChele81 for your amazing comments and reviews. You are all amazing Thank you! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to follow and read this story. You are all rock stars. **_

_**I am so grateful for the interest you have in Karen and Moxley and their story. Any ideas as to how these two met and what brought them together? **_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writing and I do my best wen editing but I do tend to miss things so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**July 2019 **

"_Tokyo! __Thank you Tokyo for being for being here tonight at __Kurgan hall __for the G1. Thank you Tomohiro Ishii for sharing the ring with me tonight. You sick bastard! Let me tell __guys__ something sure you can't understand everything I am saying. But a few months ago my career was pretty much in the toilet bowl and then you guys welcomed me over here in Japan. Made me feel like part of the family. Gave me this canvas on which to paint ugly gruesome works of art. So I thank you for that. Let me tell you this no body on this planet, no body on this earth, in this world, in this universe can tell me WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF OR WHAT I __CAN AND __CAN'T DO, WHAT I __CAN AND __CAN'T ACCOMPLISH! ONLY I SAY THAT! Let me tell you this and you better damn sure believe it. I am gonna do it or I am gonna die trying. Get use to it. JON MOXLEY IS GONNA WIN THE G1!" _

After Jon addressed the crowd after his match with Ishii he came backstage with Shooter right behind him ready to address the press as he stood in front of the New Japan backdrop.

"_Ah well I think I said everything I needed to say out there and I have zero oxygen to my brain so your just gonna have to watch that. Ah man god damn it Shooter my wife is gonna be so mad at me." _Jon said as he was address Shota who was standing their holding Jon's title and wearing his purveyor of violence T-shirt. "_She hates tables and shit. It's all Ishii's fault. He started the whole thing any way." _

"It was all Ishii's fault huh?" Karen laughed as she was brought back stage by one of the New Japan officials.

"Well yeah." Jon smirked pulling his wife into a kiss.

"Eww you're sweaty." She giggled.

"Oh I know I turn you on." He grinned.

Karen shook her head and giggled at her husband. He was having the time of his life and she was so proud of him not only because he was still undefeated in the G1 but because he was living out his dream. He took his career and was doing things on his terms.

"Konbanwa Shota." Karen said doing her best to speak Japanese to the Young Lion.

He smiled and bowed at her. "Konbanwa Mrs. Moxley."

"He's polite this one." Karen smiled at Jon.

"Shooter here is a hell of a guy. We've been closing down bars and taring shit up here in Japan. Ain't we! He's a hell of a young lion." Jon smiled wrapping his arm around Shota.

"Yes Moxley! Yes." Shota answer with a smile.

"He's better than Seth and Roman that's for sure." Karen stated.

"Baby." Jon said as he was getting his clothes out of his bag.

"What Jon? They were suppose to be your brothers. Ride or die Shield forever and the second you do something for yourself they turn on you? Sorry but that's bull shit!" Karen told him.

"What are they suppose to say? They can't agree with me because then Vince would be on their ass and Dunn would strip Seth of the title you know that."

"It's all bull shit. Seth is just being a bitter ex with this whole damn thing. Roman I can't believe he told ESPN that he didn't agree with your views on creative? After you stuck up for him and didn't want to use his illness for cheap heat with a crowd that will turn on Roman in a second. I just thought Roman of all people would have had your back."

"Shooter word of advice don't piss of my wife. She can hold a grudge." Jon chuckled at the Young Lion who just nodded at him.

"Smart ass." Karen chuckled.

"Moxley you nice guy. You good man." Shota said. "Wife pretty and me not piss her off." He stated as he gave a thumbs up.

"See Shota is smart he knows what's up." Karen chuckled.

Later that night Karen and Jon were back at the hotel. Karen could tell that Jon was swore. He was laying on the bed in just his boxers as she started to massage his back softly.

"You're swore aren't you love." Karen said massaging his lower back.

"hmmmm right there baby." Jon groaned. "I am so glad you came to see me. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. You're schedule has just been insane. From the traveling to the working out. You really haven't had time to do anything." Karen said as she continued to rub his back.

"Yeah it's been none stop since I got here a few weeks ago. But I am glad I cut my dojo time in half today. So I could show my sexy wife the best parts of Tokyo."

"Well your wife thanks you. How is your elbow?" She asked him as she looked at it and could see it was getting a little swollen and red.

"It's a bit swore but I am icing it and I am wearing my elbow pad more." He said bending his arm a few times.

"Good idea. What a concept wearing the elbow pad to wrestle." Karen said pretending to act shocked.

"Ha ha. But enough about me you feeling any better? You're still looking a little pale. Sorry about that Sushi place last night. Weird how you got sick but I didn't. I an a little worried you haven't been able to keep anything down since." Jon said rolling over on to his back putting his arms behind his head looking up at his wife.

"I had a few crackers and water. My stomach is feeling better just note to self not a fan of the sushi or the fish. Ugh the smell walking down that one street here in Tokyo just way to fishy for me." She said putting her hands on his chest.

"Want me to call room service order you some soup or something?" He asked.

"No love I'm not hungry. You know Jagger was so excited to video chat with us today." Karen smiled.

"I miss him so damn much. But I just didn't want him to travel all this way and not really be able to spend much time with him. He's talking so much more and I can't believe how big he has gotten in just the last few weeks." Jon said as the pulled his wife closer to him.

"I know. It's hard to believe that he's going to be two in November. Oh that reminds me look at this cute stuffed Pikachu I got for him." Karen smiled getting off the bed a little to fast and feeling a little wobbly.

Jon shot out of bed and reached for her. "Whoa there. Baby you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah I think I just got up to fast. But here look at this." She said getting out the stuffed toy.

"He's gonna love it or try to flush it." Jon joked.

"Hey he's only done that once and you are the one that left the bathroom door opened. In his mind the stuffed Nemo needed water." She laughed.

Jon chuckled as he thought for a moment staring at his wife as she was putting Jagger's new toy back in the bag that was in her suitcase.

"Baby do you think maybe you could be pregnant?" Jon asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Jon." She said softly biting her lip. He could feel her body tense up.

"Baby I am just asking do you think maybe you could be?" He asked her again.

"No I don't think I am pregnant. We've been careful and right now is the not best time to have another baby." Karen admitted.

"Look I know how rocky it was when you found out you were pregnant with Jagger. But would having another baby be the worst thing?" Jon asked her.

"Please it was just some bad sushi alright? So can we please change the subject?"

Jon signed then he got that smirk on his face. "Alright. Wanna have sex then?"

"I am not in the mood now." She chuckled. "Not when you are talking babies."

"Then want to watch a movie in Japanese we can't understand?"

Karen smiled as she kissed her husband. They cuddled in bed and started watching TV. As they watched the movie Jon held his wife close. He kept thinking about maybe soon it would be the right time to add to their family. Karen however got this nervous feeling about maybe he was right and she could be pregnant. Maybe they weren't as careful as she thought.

**Two Weeks Later. **

Karen was laying in bed with Jagger who was sound asleep holding his stuffed toy she brought back from Japan. He wouldn't let go of it he carried it every where. Jagger knew it was from his Dad who he missed so much. Karen loved spending time with Jon in Japan but missed him every day and couldn't wait to see him in just a few short weeks.

"I know little man. You miss Daddy." Karen said playing with his hair. "I miss him too and he really really wants you to be a big brother."

As Karen watched Jon Moxley vs Yano. She couldn't help but chuckle at the comedy aspect of the match. But there was apart of her that was consumed by fear of getting pregnant again. Right now wasn't the right time. When would the right time be for them? She loved Jagger more than anything and he was nothing but a blessing. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to be a mom. Jagger changed that the second she held him in her arms. She loved Jon and wanted to make all his dreams come true. But having another baby? It was a lot for her to take in. She watched her husband living his dream and kicking ass in New Japan Pro Wrestling.

"_Son of a bitch! We got Yanoed. Uh huh." Jon said shaking his head after his first official loss in New Japan and the G1. "It's like getting robbed my a sweet old lady on a motorized cart. I didn't even see it coming man! There is one of two ways we can handle this Shooter. We can find Yano and beat the ever loving shit out of him. But that wouldn't solve anything. What we must do find Yano earn his trust and learn his ways. And then one day exact revenge on him. You don't know who you're dealing with mother fucker. I'll show up at your house in the middle of the night in a strangely comedic vehicle I have in explicitly acquired. Just when you least expect it I'll pop out of a giant fucking birthday cake. We will become true masters of buffoonery. We'll worry about that later. I'm bruised, broken, beat down but we still got A LOT of wrestling left. Let's go ice my balls." _

"Jonathon. Jagger you're dad is something else." Karen chuckled shaking her head at the last line in his promo.

* * *

_**Thank you kimberly316, jjd022980, Lisee, Charlotte, Rocki 1995 and Jessica619 for your lovely comments and reviews. I am over whelmed and the support and response for this new story. You are all amazing. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story as well you all rock! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**August 2019 **

"_I only know one speed. I put my foot on the gas peddle and I press it to the floor. I love wrestling and I do it every day 24/7. For awhile that got taken away from me. I'm never gonna let it get taken away again. At this point Kenny Omega is a myth, he's lore , he's legend. He's this idea. The legend of Kenny Omega the greatest wrestler that ever lived. The Rembrandt, The Van Gogh of professional wrestling. Making beautiful elegant ballet, 60 minute classics in Japan and I'm hitting people in the face with cream pies and stuff on TV. Whether or not I buy the legend of Kenny Omega believe me brother I am taking it very very seriously. That's why I am going all over Japan learning all your styles, learning all your tricks of the trade. Learning everything about who you are and what you do. Where you come from. Kenny Omega the myth seems to think I'm some kind of joke. Well we're gonna be in the ring together. I assure you it's not going to be the least bit funny when I break your fucking jaw. This ain't a fucking video game dude. You only get one life. I'm trying to hurt you. I'm trying to injure you. I'm going too." _

AEW released this interview Jon had recorded before he went to Japan. It was a buzz all over the internet. AEW fans were getting hyped for All out. For Jon Moxley vs Kenny Omega. Unfortunately as the G1 came to an end Jon Moxley didn't win the B block or the whole tournament but kicked ass and made a name for himself all over Japan. Not to mention he was still a title holder which he agreed to defend against Juice Robinson but it had to be a no DQ match.

Jon had arrived back in the states but he had already booked signings and a few matches for North East wrestling. A huge match scheduled for this weekend against Pentagon Jr in Poughkeepsie, New York. Karen and Jagger met him on the east coast and Jagger was thrilled to see his Dad. He ran to him and squealed when he saw him.

**August 16th 2019 - Friday Evening.**

Jon was at his signing at the Mid Hudson Civic Center. He was greeting fans and signing autographs.

"Mox you are so amazing. I just love you so much. You are totally hot! It sucks you didn't win the G1 but you like kicked ass." This fan girl said. "You are Shooter were so cute together."

"Yeah Shooter was a hell of a guy." Jon chuckled already missing his Young Lion. He then signed her Moxley photo and posed for the photo with her.

Then the next fan in line came up to him.

"Moxley you are a bad ass." The young man in his 20's said he was wearing Mox's new AEW shirt.

"Thanks Man." Moxley said.

"I love AEW. I can't wait to watch you beat Omega's ass. It's gonna be epic."

"It will be a hell of a match. Thanks for tuning in." Moxley said signing his name. Then they posed for the photo.

After feeding Jagger some dinner and changing him. Karen was pushing his stroller to Jon's table. He arrived before they did. It would have made for to long a day if Jagger was there the whole time.

"DADDDYYYY!" Jagger giggled waving at Jon when he saw the Jon Moxley Banner hanging up. He still had his stuffed Pikachu in his arms.

"That is Daddy. Huh?" Karen smiled as they headed to the table when Karen's smile faded when she noticed Renee Young's table right next to Jon's. It looked like she was done for the evening as Jon still had five or so people left. Karen smiled as she saw Jon interacting with his fans and thought it was comical when his fan girls would flirt with him. As soon as Jon was done signing his last autograph and posing for his last photo for the evening. Karen and Jagger walked up to his table.

"Have time for one more photo Jon Moxley?" She asked.

"Dadddyyyy!" Jagger said so excited holding his little arms up and trying to stand up in his stroller. "Uppiieeee Daddy uppie."

"Always have time for my beautiful wife and son." Jon smiled leaning in to give her a soft kiss then picked up Jagger but winced in pain as he was wearing his elbow pad. He shifted Jagger so he was holding all his weight on his left arm.

"Jonathon. I am worried about you. Are you still in pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle baby." He said forcing a smile.

"Jonathon this is serious. You really shouldn't have your match against Pentagon Jr. tonight. It's going to be a brawl and it's not worth it."

"Karen we talked about this last night. I have too. It's what the fans paid to see. I am not one to back down from a fight." Jon reasoned as he was playing with Jagger and his Pikachu toy.

"Even if it means ruining your arm permanently?" Karen asked him in her serious wife voice.

"Baby don't worry I will be fine." He said.

Karen signed one thing she learned about her husband very early on in their relationship was that he was stubborn.

"Here Jon. I got you some water." Renee said coming over to him with a bottle water.

"Uh Thanks. But I am good." He said not taking the water.

"Oh Hi Karen I didn't see you there."

"Right you didn't see me standing here or Jon holding our son?" Karen scoffed at the blonde.

"Jon I am so glad we got to catch up today. Tomorrow will be even more fun in Connecticut. It's so awesome that our tables are so close together." She said reaching out and rubbing his good arm as he was holding Jagger.

Karen growled. "Back off Barbie. Do you get off on following married men around?"

"Excuse me?" Renee asked.

"I am sorry what part of that was confusing for you?" She asked.

"Karen it's not …." Renee started to say but Karen cut her off.

"Oh save it. I've seen all your tricks. It's not what it looks like. I didn't mean anything." Karen said in a mocking voice. "I know you broke up Corey's marriage and I feel for Carmella having to be the third wheel in whatever sick game you and Graves are playing. But this … whatever it is you think you are doing with Jon. It ends now got it. He doesn't work for that shitty company any more so I have no problem beating your ass. So tomorrow if your tables just happened to be near one another you don't say shit to him got it." Karen said getting in Renee's face.

"Jon are you seriously going to let her talk to me like that?" Renee asked him. Jon took a step away from her.

"My wife has said her peace." Jon stated. "I have to go get ready for my match."

Karen, Jon and Jagger walked away. Karen pushing the stroller as they headed back stage.

"Baby …." Jon started to say.

"Save it Jon." She said taking Jagger from him so he could rest his arm.

When they got back to the locker room. Karen put Jagger down as he started to run around with his toy running off some energy giggling.

"You gonna talk to me now?" Jon asked pulling her close wrapping his arms around her.

"You know I can't stand that woman. Every time I see her I just want to bitch slap her." Karen stated.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about. I told you the day I married you that I would never hurt you like that. You can trust me." Jon told her.

"I know. It's her I don't trust." Karen scoffed.

Jon chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about she doesn't even matter. How about we talk about something else." He said leaning in to give her a kiss. His left hand moving down her body and grazing her abdomen.

"Jon please." Karen said softly biting her lip.

"Did you take a test to know for sure?" He asked kissing her again.

"I didn't need too." She said.

"Wouldn't hurt to know for sure. You never know." He said a little hopefully.

"I had my period last week. I'm not pregnant." She said.

"Oh." Jon said. "I guess it was just bad sushi."

Karen could see the disappointment in Jon's eyes.

"I know you want another baby. But right now is just not the best time. You are busy redefining your career. Jon Moxley is hot right now. You were just in Japan for a few months. AEW is going to be going Live on TV in a few short months. Then you are gonna be filming a movie. There is just a lot going on. Not to mention your elbow is the size of a damn baseball right now." Karen stated.

"When things calm down are you at least open to trying to have another baby?" Jon asked.

"Do we have to talk about it right now in some random town in a locker room that smells like feet?" Karen asked her husband.

"Answer me damn it or are you gonna let this fear get the better of you." He said frustrated.

"Jonathon that is not fair." She said backing away from Jon.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean that. I am just tired and in pain. But you know you are an amazing mother. You are NOTHING like your family you know that right? Things will be better this time." Jon said walking closer to her.

"Listen promise me that you will go see a doctor this week when we get home and then we can talk about when would be a good time to have another baby." Karen said reaching out to softly touch his elbow pad.

"Counter offer I go see the doctor and you get off the pill. We just let nature take over?" Jon grinned.

"You play dirty Jon Moxley." Karen chuckled as he leaned into kiss her.

"Dirtiest son of a bitch in the game." He grinned into the kiss.

"itch." Jagger said.

"Jagger Joseph." Jon chuckled looking down at his son who was tugging on his pant leg

"Yeah he likes to try and repeat things now. He went around the house all last week trying to say ice my balls."

"ice my alls." Jagger giggled.

"Fuck guess I need to start watching my mouth."

"Uck daddy uppie." Jagger giggled.

Jon shook his head and scooped up Jagger and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That would be a good idea." Karen chuckled as she looked at Jon holding their son who was a mini version of the taller man.

"Jagger you know those are bad words right." Jon said to his son.

"Nope." He the toddler giggled.

That night Jon Moxley vs Pentagon Jr was everything the fans wanted and more. They brawled in and out of the crowd. They used tables, chairs and trash cans. Pentagon Jr raked Jon's back with a dirty broom. Karen watched from the side line and cringed with every bump and spot Jon made. She knew he was in pain and worried that if he didn't get it checked out it would get worse. Finally after an almost 20 or so minute match. Jon Moxley beat Pentagon Jr.

Over the next couple days they traveled to two other towns for his meet and greets. Northeast Wrestling was kind enough to change his two single matches to tag matches with Darby Allin. He took less bumps that way and was in the ring less. Jon never wanted to back out of a commitment unless it was really necessary so he was happy they agreed to let him tag with Darby for the next two days.

**Later that week. **

"I'm sorry Jon. You have a serious case of MRSA. I can't believe you've still been wrestling." The Doctor explained.

"How serious?" Karen asked concerned.

"If not treated as soon as possible it could get into his organs which could cause sepsis."

"Oh god." Karen said holding it together for her husband as she rubbed his back. The fear and frustration she had in 2018 when he had to have his second surgery because of this injury haunted her. She could see it on Jon's face he was pissed off and shutting out the world. He was there but not there he was in his own Jon world. "How soon can we schedule the surgery?"

"This week. We need to remove the bursa sac. This is very very serious."

"How long will the recovery be?" Jon asked softly half listening.

"Minimum 6 weeks."

"So basically I'm fucked for All Out and Blood sport." Jon grumbled.

Karen looked at her husband and back at the doctor.

"Book the surgery. He will be taking it easy the next 6 to 8 weeks." Karen stated.

After they got all this information and talked with the hospital to schedule the surgery they headed home.

"This is fucking sucks."

"I know but listen get it taken care of now and then you can go into TV good as new. I know the timing isn't the best." Karen said.

"The time fucking sucks Karen. I have to pull out of All Out and cancel Bloodsport. This makes me look like a pussy whipped little bitch." He growled.

"Jon I love you but I wont lose you to this damn sport. I wont let you lose a limb or worse die because of this. I know you are pissed off and upset. I don't blame you but you have to get this surgery so that you can pick up our son and not be in pain. So that you can go into AEW and kick Omega's smug ass when the time is right. Not to mention kick Juices ass in the rematch. You've been going no stop since May 1st. Now it's time to take a step back and take care of yourself. You are getting the surgery and then you are going to spend the next 6 to 8 weeks at home with me and our son." Karen stated. "I love you. You stubborn ass."

"I love you too." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

After calling Tony Kahn and Cody along with the organizers for Bloodsport and telling the what was going on. He didn't feel much better his was pissed and frustrated and he went into the living room.

"There it's official I am out of All Out and Bloodsport." Jon said laying back on he couch sounding defeated.

"No be sad Daddy." Jagger said crawling on top of him and pressing his little face to Jon's.

Jon chuckled. "Daddy's just pissed off Jag man."

"No be iss off." He said.

Karen brought Jagger in his sippy cup of juice and handed Jon a water.

"Just think you get to be home and relax with the us. The rest of the summer." Karen said.

"You'll be naked right?" Jon whispered leaning closer to her as she sat next to them.

"If you play your cards right Moxley."

"And there is the silver lining of this nightmare." He grinned pulling his wife into a kiss.

Jon soon took to his twitter to address his fans directly.

"**I'm absolutely gutted to have to deliver this news but I'd rather it come directly from me. In a nightmare scenario, a serious case of MRSA has returned in my elbow. The timing couldn't be worse. In this circumstance I am forced to pull out of the fight 8/31 vs Omega at All Out .****I apologize to all involved, most importantly the fans. I am incredibly frustrated and pissed off. I'll have surgery this week to remove the bursa sac in my elbow and be done with it for good. Should be a quick recovery so I will be 100% for AEW Wednesday nights on TNT.****Still, I expect All out to be an amazing ppv and hope all the fans out there looking for an alternative tune in. You will be blown away by AEW and be excited to be a wrestling fan. I'm looking forward to watching as a fan myself. This fucking sucks."**

* * *

_**Thank You Jessica619, Lisee, jjd022980, MamaChele81 and Charlotte **__**for your comments and reviews on Chapter 8.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story. You are all amazing. **_

_**I wanted to give you another update as I finished this Chapter today. I hope it wasn't to many updates but I wont be able to update again until Saturday probably Sunday. So I wanted to give all you amazing readers this bonus chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**September 2019 **

"_You are careless. I blame you and if people want to look at me like I'm the bad guy. Well geez they're just as bad as you are Jon. You left a lot of pieces, a lot of broken dreams and a lot of disappointed fans laid upon my feet and they're begging for something now. Huh? What kind of wrestler does that? OK well I'm gonna, I'm gonna beat up the best wrestler in the world check. I want to go to Japan now check. Can … Can I do some indies check. Can I do a hard core match check. See Jon I .. I would love to wish you a speedy recovery. That's what I'm suppose to say but at this point I could really give a shit if you ever come back." _

"Omega you cocky mother fucker. You just wait this isn't over. I am gonna come back and kick your ass. Call me unprofessional." Jon scoffed sitting up in bed watching this promo yet again on his phone.

"Love how many times are you gonna watch that promo?" Karen asked her eyes still closed half a sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby." Jon said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I've been awake since the I blame you part." Karen said opening her eyes and looking up at her husband.

"He's a smug S.O.B isn't he?" Jon chuckled.

"Yes love." Karen said her eyes closed again still sleepy.

Jon laughed looking at his tired wife.

"You're that tired? Are you swore?" He asked.

"After last night you have to ask?" She said with a smirk. "But yes I am tired and a little swore."

"Sorry if I got to rough last night." He said. "But I told you baby. Jon Moxley is on a mission." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Is that what we call it now? A mission?" She said shaking her head.

"Yep. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I have to say last night mission complete." He grinned putting his good arm behind his head and leaning back against the head bored.

"You are pretty damn sure of yourself Moxley." Karen said opening her eyes.

"I am Jon Moxley baby." He said wiggling a little bit.

"Jon listen it may take time. I mean I've only been off the pill less than a month. So just be patient."

"Patients is my middle name." He said. "Besides practicing is fun. Round three?" He asked wiggling his eye brows up and down.

"Sorry Mr. Patients but our son is awake now and he's gonna want breakfast. Not to mention I have errands to run today." She said getting up and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jon couldn't help but check her out as she walked away.

While Karen was in the shower. She kept thinking to herself how she hoped she was making the right choice by going off the pill. Was this the right time to bring another life into the world?

Jon stretched a little tossed on a pair of gym shorts and headed to Jagger's room. As he opened the door he noticed the toddler trying to climb out his crib.

"Jagger Joseph what are you doing boy?" Jon asked his son.

Jagger giggled. "Wakie Wakie Daddy."

"Yes I see you're awake." Jon smiled going over and scooping him up with his none braced arm and getting out his clothes for the day. "Damn boy you pissed enough." Jon said noticing his extra full diaper. Jagger laid on the floor wiggling and kicking his little legs. Giggling away at his daddy. Jon started getting him ready for the day.

"Hey don't move so much little man. Dad's working with one arm here." Jon said as he was changing his diaper.

Karen and Jagger loved having Jon home all the time. He didn't need to rush to the airport. They got to spend time as a family doing so called normal family things.

"There you are all ready for the day." Jon said as Jagger stood up.

"I weady." He giggled leaning forward and hugging his Dad.

Jon couldn't believe that in a few short months his little man was going to be two years old. He was talking a lot more now. It seemed he would say something new every day. Jon realized that he missed a lot when he was on the road and how much Karen actually did to keep their house a home.

Karen finished getting ready for the day and then came down stairs. She saw Jon in the kitchen starting to make breakfast shirtless.

"Good morning sexy man." Karen smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing the back of his shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Mommma!" Jagger said from his high chair.

"Good morning to you little man. Are you eating your fruit." Karen smiled kissing her son on top of the head.

"Look I dressed our son and changed his diaper. I am getting use to doing things with one arm." Jon said proud.

"Let's hope his diaper stays on this time." Karen said stealing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Hey that's for breakfast and secondly he filled that diaper. It was a factory error not the person who put in on." Jon stated.

"Right I forgot." Karen giggled winking at Jagger.

When breakfast was done they sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed a nice breakfast as a family.

"What are your plans for today?" Karen asked taking a drink of her orange juice.

"The pool guy is coming some time this morning. I know I need to clean the grill and then I was gonna clean some stuff in the gym." Jon said taking a bite of his toast.

"Love do you think you are doing to much? You really should be resting." Karen said.

"Baby I am fine. I am feeling good my arm is swore but it's heeling. This surgery wasn't as bad as the last time. It's been a few weeks and Doc says if I can handle it do it. Just use this arm a little." Jon said holding up his arm. Which was bandaged wrapped and in a black post op elbow brace.

"OK love." Karen said stealing a piece of his bacon.

"Hey woman! Back off." Jon said pretending to slap her hand.

"What? I'm still hungry." She grinned.

"You are lucky you're so sexy." He smiled leaning over to kiss her. Then taking his last two slices of bacon and shoving them in his mouth. "What are your plans for today?" He asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"I need to go to the grocery store. Then I was going to try and get Jagger some new shoes since he has almost out grown the ones he has." Karen said.

"Ooo shopping day." Jon said in a girly voice.

"Want to come along?" She smiled.

Jon groaned. "Not really."

"I figured as much. Want me to take little man with me?" Karen asked as she got a wipe and cleaned off Jagger's dirty face.

"Nah. I'll keep him for the day. We can have a manly day." Jon smiled at his son and flexed his good arm. Jagger giggled at his dad and copied what he did. "Say we are men!"

"ee men Momma." Jagger said his arm still flexed.

"That you are my little man." Karen smiled kissing his now clean face.

"Hey what about me?" Jon pouted.

"Aww you're a strong man too." Karen smiled kissing her husband.

Later that day Karen was out and about shopping in Henderson. She had gotten Jagger his new shoes. She couldn't help but buy him two pairs. A pair that had Wood and Buzz on them from Toy Story then a pair of grey and green Under Armour tennis shoes. Then she grabbed him a few shirts and a pair of pants. She also got Jon a new package of underwear and a few shirts for him. Sometimes it was just easier to get him those things with out him with her. He wasn't the best shopper out there. It was now mid to late after noon as she was in the grocery store. She did notice with Jon home they seemed to go through things a little more than when he's on the road. But she didn't mind if that meant he was home with them every night.

She was down the snack aisle getting Jagger his favorite yogurt bites. When her phone went off she smiled reaching into her purse.

"Must be Jon. Probably thinks I got lost or I am never coming home." She giggled to herself. But her smile soon faded when she noticed the word Utah underneath the unknown number. She felt sick to her stomach as she declined the call. She grabbed a few more things then headed right to the check out.

With Jon his after noon was spent watching the pool guy clean and get their pool winter ready. As Jagger ran around playing with his basketball and hoop. Jon of course played a little one on one with his son. Once the pool guy had left they went into the garage. Jon cleaned the gym area a little bit. While Jagger was driving around in his little tikes cozy cupe car. He couldn't help but smile at his energetic son. Now they were resting in the living room watching cartoons. Jagger playing on the floor while Jon was on the couch with his arm elevated on a pillow.

"I think Mommy's home little man. Don't tell her we were watching 'we bare bears'." Jon smiled hearing her car door shut. "Hey baby. Nice day shopping?" He asked as he went to give her a kiss but she moved her head and he caught her cheek.

"Yeah it was good. I got more groceries in the car." She said putting the shopping bags down on the bar and going out to get the rest.

"I can help." Jon said following her out to her car.

"Please be careful." Karen said handing Jon a few more bags.

Once all the stuff was in the house Karen started putting the food away.

"Yes pop tarts." Jon smiled reaching them.

"Not before dinner." She said. "I thought we could grill some steak and I got stuff to make a salad."

"Good deal." He smiled as he went to snoop in the other bags she had left on the bar. "Hey nice you got me the free flowing briefs. My wife knows what I like. Look Jagger you got some new shoes and a couple shirts too. Mommy loves her boys. Hey baby did you get a .." Jon began to ask. When he glanced at Karen who wasn't even listening to him. She looked lost in thought as she was putting the stuff away.

A little while later Jon came in from grilling the steak. Karen was standing at the kitchen counter finishing up the salad. Jon came up to her and wrapped his good arm around her and started kissing her neck. Jon could feel her jump and tense up at his touch.

"Karen baby what's wrong?" Jon asked concerned.

"I … I got a call today." She said focusing on putting the tomatoes in the salad.

"From who?" Jon asked trying to remain calm.

"I .. I'm not sure. But it was a Utah number."

"Why the FUCK are they trying to call you?" Jon growled.

"I .. I don't know. I don't even know how they got my number. I know we changed it right before Jagger was born."

"I know. I did for your safety and his. Do you really think it could be them trying to contact you or someone else?" Jon asked looking at his wife.

"Jon who else do I know in Utah?"

"Damn it. Son of a bitch." Jon said trying to keep his anger in check. "Baby listen to me. Know that no matter what you are safe with me in our home. They will never get to you or our son. Please trust me on that." Jon said placing his hand softly on his wife's cheek.

"I trust you Jon. I trust you with my life." Karen said.

Jon pulled his wife into a hug. He could feel how tense he was. But there was one thing he knew for certain. He was never going to let anything happen to his family. Come hell or high water Karen was never going back to the hell in which she came from.

* * *

_**Thank you to jjd022980, Lisee, Charlotte, Jessica619, Debbie Rogen, Juliet Simms and Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I really enjoy reading your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who have took the time to read and follow this story. It means a lot. So many thanks. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Few weeks Later – End of September 2019**

"Son of a bitch." Jon growled punching the punching harder and faster. He had just recently got the elbow brace off his arm. He wasted no time getting right back at it his intense training.

"Whoa Mox." Gil his trainer said coming into the gym. "Getting an early start?"

"Just needed to let off some steam." He said as he stretched a little bit.

"Good then let's begin." Gil said.

As he started working with Mox doing different sets of work outs. After Jon was injured the first time he knew he needed to find a different way to work out and train his body to do what it needed to. What he wanted it to do in the ring. So he found Gil at a local Las Vegas Mixed Martial Arts gym.

Karen was at home playing on the floor with Jagger.

"Hey little man! You don't need that paci." Karen smiled taking the pacifier out of Jagger's mouth.

"Mine. Momma." He whined reaching for it.

"Aww come here! Mommy was just teasing." Karen said putting it back in his mouth and cuddling with him in her arms. As Jagger started sucking on his pacifier. She glanced up at the time and realized it was a little past his nap time. As she stood up and sat on the couch.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**. **You make me happy when skies are gray**. **You'll. never know dear, how much I love you**. **Please don't take my sunshine away**." **Karen sang as she looked down at her son who was starting to drift off to sleep. She held him close as she rubbed his back and was playing with his curly hair. "I love you so much Jagger. You have truly blessed our lives. Your Dad and I wont let anything or anyone ever hurt." She whispered.

She let him sleep in her arms for several minutes just taking in this special moment with him. Before she carried him upstairs and laid him down in his crib. She turned on his baby monitor then went into the laundry room to switch over the laundry and fold clothes.

After a hard work out Jon was a little calmer than earlier. He still was frustrated and down right pissed off that this Utah number kept calling his wife. They blocked that number several weeks ago and he thought it would be done and over. Until this morning when another unknown number started calling her phone. He wanted to answer and tell them to go to hell. But Karen said it would be better to just ignore it and that maybe she should change her number yet again.

When he got home the house was quiet. Usually even if Jagger was napping Karen had the TV on or music something.

"Karen baby?" He called walking in the house and putting his keys down on the bar and carrying his gym bag. "Karen baby? Where are you?" He called again.

Karen was lost in thought as she finished folding some of the towels.

"Karen baby?" Jon asked softly putting his gym bag down in the laundry room. Seeing his wife folding laundry. "Karen?"

"Oh Hey love." Karen said Jon's arms wrapping around her snapped her out of her thought. "Did you have a nice work out?"

"Gil kicked my ass. But it was so good. Learning a lot of new moves for the ring." He smiled spinning her around so he could kiss her. He now had her pinned up against the dryer. "How you doing baby? Feeling any better?"

"Yes. I think I just needed to go for a run and calm down a bit." She smiled.

Jon leaned in to kiss her. Karen moaned into the kiss. He took that moment to plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hands went under her shirts touching her soft smooth skin. His hand went lower and down into her pants.

"mmm." He growled when he reached her panties.

"Jon babe … we can't here?" She asked as a moan escaped her mouth. Her head falling backwards.

"Here darlin'! I need you." He growled as he started teasing her. "You need me too." He said cocky.

She pressed her lips to his again and they began to make out. In no time at all Jon had her shorts off and he was thrusting into her. Karen had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh Jon!" Karen moaned looking into his eyes. They were full of lust and passion.

"Fuck you feel so damn good." Jon growled as he picked up his pace.

Karen buried her head into his neck to muffle her moans as they were getting louder the fast he went. She was so close.

"I'm … I'm ..gonna..." Karen panted out as Jon captured her mouth with his.

"Come with me." Jon whispered against her lips. As they stared into each others eyes they reached the edge together.

"Fuck baby that was great." He finally said a few moments later. "I love you Karen. You have my heart." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too Jon and you have me all of me." She said pressing her lips to his.

**Later that evening.**

Karen was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner as she glanced into the living room and saw Jon and Jagger playing together. They were playing with his toy cars racing them around the floor.

"Rrrrrr." Jagger said making noises while pushing his car on the floor.

"Beep beep. Oh here comes the cops." Jon said pushing the other car and reaching over for the little police car. He was making siren noises. "I wasn't speeding officer. OK I was technically speeding. It's more like a suggested speed anyway." Jon said playing with the cars.

Jagger giggled as he climbed up on his Dad.

"Daddy." He giggled. When plopped his little toddler booty on Jon. Then he farted and started laughing.

"Dude! You did not just fart on me." Jon said laying on the floor and holding his son in the air above him.

Jagger was laughing. "Me arted."

"I can't believe you farted on me. So not cool man." Jon said as he started tickling him. Jagger just couldn't stop laughing.

Karen loved hearing Jagger's giggle. No one could get those deep toddler belly laughs out of Jagger more than Jon could. They have this special father son bond that melted Karen's heart.

"Your son farted on me." Jon said as Karen came in and sat on the couch.

Karen tried to keep a straight face. "Jag man did you fart on your daddy."

Jagger just giggled with a head nod meaning yes he did.

"You take after your dad." Karen joked.

"Hey woman." Jon laughed.

"Just speaking the truth babe." She smiled.

They were enjoying their quiet evening as a family. When her phone went off again. Karen reached for it. Jon kept his eye on her as she bit her lip and put her phone down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jon growled reaching for her phone.

"Jon please." Karen said trying to reach for her phone.

"This is bull shit. This ends now." He growled answering her phone.

"Hello?" Jon said as no one on the other end said anything. "Hello?" He repeated again no one said anything. "Whoever this is stop calling my wife! She doesn't need this shit! Not from any of you sick bastards!"

"Karen got married?" Said a soft spoken female voice.

"Yes who is this?" Jon asked semi calmer tone.

"Her sister. Can, I can I speak with her." The female voice asked. Jon could tell she was nervous or terrified maybe a little bit of both.

"Karen baby it's your sister." Jon said looking at his wife. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Which one?" Karen asked Jon.

"I don't know want me to ask her?" He asked.

"No. I will." Karen said reaching for the phone. Jon moved closer to his wife as his hand rested on her lower back. Letting her know that no matter what he was by her side.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Karen?"

"Yes? This is who is this?"

"It's your sister Katheryn." She said. "Look I don't have much time. I found your number in our father's office."

"How did he get it? How did you find it?" Karen asked.

"I accidentally found it when I was cleaning in there. He also had photos of you. I fear that he knows where you have been living since you left us. You know they aren't happy you left. They want you back here."

"I wont ever go back to that hell. I left that life and I never look back. Thank you for telling me. I will do whatever I have to keep my family, my ONLY family safe. Please don't call me again. Burn this number." Karen stated before hanging up the phone.

Karen didn't say anything as she turned to look at her husband.

"Karen baby?" Jon asked softly reaching for he hand.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Karen stated.

"Baby talk to me."

"Jon please. Just drop it." Karen said as she looked over at Jagger. "Hey there my Mr. Man ready for that bath?" She asked scooping her son up and giving him kisses.

Jon watched as his wife carried their son upstairs. He knew about her past or as much as she would tell him. There were somethings she just didn't talk about and he never pressed her on them.

Karen watched her son splashing and playing in the bath rub.

As she thought to herself "Come hell or high water I will keep you and your Dad safe little man."

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619 , Charlotte, Lisee, Wolfgirl2013 and Rocki 1995 for your comments and reviews. Love reading your comments. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to read and follow this story.**_

_**Any theories or ideas about Karen's past?**_

_**For those who didn't know "We Bare Bears" is a cartoon on Cartoon Network that tackles modern day issues. The rating I think is 9 years old and up.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss a few things. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**October 2019 **

"_See where I come from if you don't even show up for the fight, you forfeit your right to talk trash. If you don't even make the walk then you don't have the right to say anything about anything. Chicago I didn't make the walk. So for six weeks, I sat back and listened to everybody in the world say whatever they want about me! About my health. They want to call me damaged goods. Seems like very punk ass in this industry has an opinion. They want to talk a big game. They want to type a big game about the things they are gonna do to me in the ring. While I'm laid up in the hospital huh. Yeah Okay. Tully Blanchard wants to act like he knows a damn thing about me. Shawn Spears says he's gonna take me out. You're gonna take me out huh? Shawn Spears says my elbow isn't 100%. Well we're gonna find out if it's 100% because for every second of every minute of this match I'm gonna be trying to drive it through your skull. I gave you six weeks. I GAVE YOU ALL SIX WEEKS! Ya'll had your fun. Ya'll had your turn. Now it's my turn!" _Jon Moxley said standing there in the empty area in Boston.

AEW debuted on TNT the week before. Jon Moxley came out towards the end of the show and attacked Kenny Omega. They brawled through the arena and it ended with Moxley putting Omega through a glass coffee table. Tonight it was Jon Moxley vs Shawn Spears, Mox was ready for a fight.

"Hey Mox ready for your TV debut match?" Chris Jericho asked Jon as they were hanging back stage.

"Hell yes. So ready to get back out there and kick ass." Jon said with a smile.

"It already feels less stressful doesn't it?" Chris asked.

"Fuck yeah. It took me half the time to shoot my promo earlier too. I am so excited for tonight."

"AEW is where it's at man. Glad you are here." Chris said.

"Hey there you are Jon." Brandi Rhodes said coming over to Chris and Jon.

"HI Brandi what's up?" Jon asked her.

"Tony , Cody and Kenny wanted to talk to you when you get a minute." She said.

"Yeah? About what?" He questioned.

"I think the upcoming pay per view. Not totally sure." She said.

Jon just nodded. "Let me call Karen real quick and I'll make my way to Tony's office."

Brandi nodded with a smile. "Sure I'll go tell them."

Jon grabbed his phone and called Karen.

Karen was at a local park with Jagger she was pushing him on the toddler swing. She heard her phone and answered it.

"HI babe." Karen smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I am good Jon. Just like I was good when you called me this morning."

"Hey there is no rule that says I can't call and check in on my family." He stated.

"You do have a point there. So are you ready for your match tonight?" Karen asked as she continued to push a smiling Jagger in the swing.

"Hell yes baby. When you get a chance go to twitter and see the promo I cut this afternoon. It was great. The match tonight will be great too." He said with pride.

"You gonna tell me what happens?" She asked.

"Nope! You my lovely wife are going to have to watch like everyone else." He said.

"I am wearing my new comfy Explicit Mox violence sweatshirt. For luck of course. How is your elbow feeling?" Karen asked as Jagger giggled and screamed going higher on the swing.

"I bet you look sexy as fuck too!" He groaned. "My elbow is good. It feels loose and ready to go. Where are you baby? What is Jag man so excited about?" Jon asked.

"He loves going higher in the swing. I came to the park. We needed to get out of the house." Karen said.

"Just be careful baby please." Jon said.

"I will. I love you Jon and have fun tonight I'll be watching."

"I love you too." He said.

By the time Jon and Karen were done talking he was already at Tony's office and he went in side.

Karen pushed Jagger a few more times on the swing. Then she headed over towards the large grassy area. Where her friend was standing.

"Hey stranger."Liam her friend said giving her a big hug. "I brought you something."

"Hey Liam woo and what did you bring?" She smiled into the hug.

"A strawberry shake. But I am not gonna lie I was surprised to hear from you. I mean I haven't heard from you since right after you married Jon." He said as they sat down and he handed her the shake. Then took a sip of his.

"Thank you." Karen said taking a sip of hers. "I'm sorry. But please understand that I just needed to separate myself from that life."

"I still reminded you of that pain even thou we got out."Liam stated.

"Yes a little. But how have you been doing?" She asked.

"Great. I am now the manage of the restaurant. I basically run it now."

"Liam that is so amazing. I am so proud of you." Karen said.

"Thanks. We're doing it Karen we are living that life we always knew we could." He told her.

"Look I have to tell you something." She said.

" Alright? What's up?" He asked.

"Katheryn called me the other day." Karen blurted out.

"Your sister? Why? You're worldly now I thought no more contact we're shunned."Liam said.

"I know it was weird. I had been getting calls from a number in Utah but I never answered it. Jon did and it was Katheryn. I only talked with her a few minutes."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't know I was married. I asked her how she got my phone number. She said she found it in my fathers office with photos of me."

"Karen I am not liking the sound of that. Were the photos recent?"

"I didn't ask. I just knew she wasn't suppose to be talking to me. If they found out well you know what he would have done to her. I thanked her and told her not to call me again. Liam I don't know what to do. What do you make of all this?"

"He must want you back. I am guessing he some how found out you got married. I mean legally married. Since you being the third wife to Ethan wasn't legal."

"Why would he want me back after all this time? I just don't understand." Karen asked watching Jagger and helping him take a sip of her shake.

"Does Gideon need a why? My guess is him." Liam said looking at Jagger.

"I wont let that monster any where near my kids!" Karen anger rushing through her placing her hand on her belly.

"Karen is Jon home? Does he know anything about your past?"

"Jon is in Boston until tomorrow. He knows I was in the cult. He knows I escaped. He knows that I was suppose to be a third wife. I told him how we got out. But other than that no he doesn't know."

"I am gonna see if I can contact some one who still has contact with the order. See what I can find. But in the mean time you be careful."

"I will thanks Liam. This is never going to truly end is it?" Karen asked.

"Karen it ended the moment we left the order. We are living our own life out in the world. Most importantly we are happy. I am with Hannah. You got married and have a beautiful son."

"And I'm pregnant." Karen blurted out.

"What? No way! Congratulations." Liam smiled pulling his friend into a hug.

"Thank you. I found out this morning so Jon doesn't even know yet. I swear I am the most fertile woman on this planet."

"Are you not happy about this?" He asked.

"Oh No I am. I just the life I tried to escape seems to be catching up with me."

"This is different we are living our own life. We believe what we want, how we want. Not because we are told or forced by fear. Remember that. I will find out what I can but don't stop living your life because of this. That is playing into their hands. Just be mindful of your surroundings and I will be in touch." Liam said.

**Later that night. **

Karen was sitting in bed with a sleeping Jagger. She was rubbing his back as they started to watch the West Coast feed of AEW Dynamite on TNT.

"Oh Jag man your daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out you are going to be a big brother." Karen said.

The match between Jon Moxley and Shawn Spears was under way. Karen looked between the TV and Jagger who was sound asleep.

The match was a good back and fourth match. Shawn would get in a few good shots before Jon Moxley would get the upper hand once again. Of course Tully tried to interfere but Moxley would have none of that.

"Kit out Moxley!" Karen said out loud as Shawn went for the pin. Mox kicked out at 2. "Thank goodness! Now kick his ass!"

When Moxley hit one final Paradigm Shift on Spears for the three count.

"_The winner of this match Jooon Mooxxley!" _Justin Roberts announce.

Karen smiled all excited as she cheered quietly as to not wake up the sleeping toddler in her bed. As she didn't take her eyes off the screen when she noticed Omega coming on to the stage holding a broom wrapped in barb wire and a baseball bat wrapped in the same.

"Damn it Omega. Don't you dare." Karen mumbled as she watched one.

Jon Moxley saw Omega on the stage and was now making his way up the ramp. Moxley stopped and he and Omega were having a stare down. As the bat was tossed Moxley's way he stood and looked at it before picking it up. "Holy Shit" chants echoed through out the arena as Jon Moxley bat in had stood staring into the eyes of Kenny Omega as he was armed with a broom. When out of no where Pac came and hit Omega from behind with a chair dropping him to the ground.

"What the hell!" Moxley growled at Pac pointing the bat at him.

Pac went backstage leaving Moxley standing over Omega who was holding his head from that chair shot. He stared down at him before tossing the bat down and walking back stage. Ending the second show for AEW on TNT.

"Way to not beat Omega with the bat baby." Karen sent to Jon in a text.

"Couldn't take him out when he was down!"

"Awe Jon Moxley is growing up tear." She sent.

"Hahaha! Taking the first flight out in the morning should be home by 11 am."

"Good I can't want to see you. I have something important to tell you." She sent with a wink face.

"Good or bad?"

"You will just have to wait and see." She sent.

"You play dirty." He sent.

"I learn from the best. I love you Jon."

"I love you too baby. See you in the morning."

Karen tried to fall a sleep her mind kept racing about her conversation with Liam. About how she was going to keep her family safe. How she was pregnant with her second baby and the timing of it all.

On the east coast it Jon drifted off to sleep thinking about how he couldn't wait to get home to his beautiful family. He was curious to find out what Karen needed to tell him.

* * *

_**Thank you Kinley Orton-McMahon, Lisee, Wolfgirl2013, jjd022980, Charlotte, Rocki 1995 and Jessica619 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story. You are all amazing! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Day. **

"Karen? Baby I'm home." Jon said coming in the door after his long flight from Boston. Jon looked around the house it smelt so amazing like a fresh baked apple pie. "Karen? Jagger where are you two?" He asked dropping his bag down at the bottom of the stairs. When he heard Jagger giggling and noticed the back patio door open.

"Dadddy!" Jagger screeched when he saw Jon. He ran over to his Dad as fast as he could.

"Hi little man." Jon smiled as he scooped his son up and gave him kisses.

"Welcome home handsome." Karen smiled giving Jon a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"So damn good to be home." Jon said pressing his lips to his wife's once again.

"Even if it's only for 12 hours?" Karen asked.

"24 this time. I am not leaving until tomorrow afternoon to head to Japan." Jon smiled.

"Jon honey as much as I want you home as long as possible. Are you going to make it on time? I mean with the weather in Japan the way it is?" Karen asked concerned.

"I'll have plenty of time." He said with a smile. "So what are we doing out here?" He asked.

"Jagger should we show Daddy our little surprise?" Karen asked him.

Jagger nodded his head yes and giggled clapping his hands.

"Something for me?" Jon smiled as Karen moved over just a little as they walked a few feet to the table that was on their patio.

"Pumpkins? Wait!" Jon smiled looking at each one on the table. "No fucking way!"

Karen smiled and nodded. As they looked at the pumpkins that were painted for each member of the family. Daddy, Mommy, Jagger and the one in front of the mommy pumpkin was a tiny pumpkin that said Baby #2. As Karen unzipped Jagger's little jacket he was wearing to reveal his shirt that said "This little pumpkin is going to be a big brother."

"We're pregnant!" Karen smiled unzipping the hoodie she was wearing to reveal her shirt that also had a pumpkin on it on that read. "Lil' Pumpkin on the way."

"FUCK YES!" He smiled so excited as he picked Karen up and twirled her around then gave her a deep passionate kiss. "I am so fucking happy right now! HELL YES!"

"I can tell." Karen smiled. Her heart melted seeing her husband so excited about the newest addition to their family. As he pulled her into a kiss again.

"Hear that Jag man you are gonna be a big brother!" Jon smiled as Jagger giggled.

"He has no idea what he's in for." Karen smiled as they headed back inside.

"It's gonna be great. Another new baby can you believe it. I knew it wouldn't take long. I did this." He said cocking placing his hand on her stomach.

"That you did baby. You are so proud of yourself aren't you?" She smiled placing her hand on top of his.

"Fuck yes I am. Mission complete baby." He said. "How far along are you? Did you see the doctor?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table as Karen started to make Jagger's lunch.

"I'm a little over 8 weeks. Yes I saw the doctor yesterday morning. I scheduled the next appointment for the first week in November."

"Awesome not a Wednesday right? Baby I really want to go to the next one." Jon said.

"It's on a Monday." She said as she finished making Jagger's lunch. "Did you want something?"

"Nah I'll get it." Jon said as he put Jagger in his high chair. Then was getting him some juice in his sippy cup.

Karen loved seeing Jon so happy. Many people didn't know this side of him. The loving, kind, sweet man she married. The one that loved spending time at home with his family who was so excited to be bring another life in to this world. Most fans only saw Jon Moxley the bad ass pro wrestler. The man that wouldn't think twice about tossing you into a pile of thumb tacks or attacking you with a chair. His female fans only dreamed about this version of Jon. For Karen he was her reality. He taught her what love really is. What it meant to love and be loved and for that she would always be grateful.

**Later that night. **

After a busy day of errands and family time. Jagger finally was asleep in his room while Karen and Jon were cuddling in bed. When Karen felt Jon's hand go under her shirt and rest on her stomach. She smiled and bit her lip looking at her husband.

"Hi there little baby. This is your Dad. I can't wait to meet you! You are so loved and wanted already." He said as his hand gentle rubbed her belly.

Karen laid there listening to him talk to their unborn baby as she was moved to tears.

"Jon I love you so much. Our kids are so blessed to have you as their dad. I, I am so damn lucky that you chose me to marry. I love you." She sniffled.

Jon sat up and kissed his wife and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too sweet heart. Don't cry baby." He said rubbing her back.

"Jon we need to talk." Karen said wiping her tears.

"You can always talk to me." Jon said.

"I saw Liam yesterday." Karen said taking a deep breathe.

"Liam your friend from Utah Liam?" Jon asked to clarify.

"Yes. Jon I think I need to be honest with you."

"OK." He said sitting up a little more in the bed to give her all his attention.

"I asked Liam to meet me to ask why he thinks Katheryn called me. I don't understand it. I am worldly I am dead to them or at least I am suppose to be." Karen said. "When I chose to leave Utah I knew I was leaving behind my friends and family but it's something I had to do. I couldn't live that life. I couldn't be someones third wife. I saw how they treated woman it's vile and disgusting. I will never ever forget the night father told me that I was going to marry Ethan who was in his late 30's. Jon I lied to you." She said in tears.

"Baby calm down take a few breathes." Jon said softly. "You lied about what?"

"Remember when I told you that the reason I left Utah was because I couldn't be the third wife."

Jon just nodded remembering the night she finally opened up about her past.

"I was actually married to Ethan." She sniffled. "I never meant to lie to you. It was never legal because you can't legally be married to more than one woman in any state. So Allison is the one the state views as his wife. A few years later he married Victoria. He only had two wives for a long time one of the only men to have so few wives in our order. Until I … until I reached the age of 17 when I became his third wife." Karen admitted. "Please don't be mad Jon I wanted to tell you but I was ashamed."

"Baby listen to me I am not mad. It wasn't a legal marriage at all. Did you have a wedding?"

"It was a small ceremony. That day haunts me Jon."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jon asked with caution.

"After the ceremony and the little cake reception we went home. It was weird since I had only ever lived in my fathers home with my mom. All his other wives lived across the street. But he took me into his bed room. The night that I thought was suppose to be this magic loving night turned into a nightmare. It was painful and rough and …." Karen's face went pale as her stomach got queasy. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She was getting sick to her stomach. Jon was right by her side.

"Karen I am only going to ask once did ….." Jon stopped himself he couldn't even bring himself to say the word out loud. He had so much rage built up at the idea of someone hurting his wife.

"Jon I just needed to tell you the truth. Liam thinks that maybe they want me back or worse Jagger." Karen said slowly standing up and using mouth wash.

The rage Jon was feeling grew inside him.

"Fuck those sick bastards! Karen they are never going to get to you or our kids do you understand me. I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our kids safe. Trust me baby."

"I trust you Jon. You taught me how to love and be loved. You showed me that I could have this perfect life and not live in fear." Karen told him. "Just please be honest does it bother you that I lied?"

"Karen I am not happy you felt like you couldn't tell me the truth but I could never be mad at you. This was something out of your control you were only doing what you thought you had to. Out of what sounds like fear and intimidation. Just promise me that you will be honest with me. I love you Karen."

"I love you too Jon."

That night Jon held his wife close to him. They talked for several more hours and just really opened up to one another about things Karen hadn't mentioned before. Jon listened to his wife and his heart broke hearing her talk about how she was treated. How women were treated. As he listened he couldn't help but be grateful that she got out when she did. How he met her at the perfect moment in time. Now all these years later he called her his wife. He knew one thing for sure he was going to keep the woman in his arms safe.

**The Next Afternoon. **

"I really don't want to leave not now. I didn't even come up with a plan or anything." Jon said as Karen was driving to the airport. Jagger in the back seat looking out the window holding his stuffed monkey sucking on his pacifier.

"Jon honey listen we will be fine. You will be back Thursday morning." Karen said. "You have to go defend that title."

"Karen still you told me some heavy shit last night. I can't just ignore that like it doesn't matter." Jon said concerned.

"Love listen to me. I told you all that because I am a pregnant hormonal mess. I needed to be honest with you about all of my past. But the calls have stopped and Liam is gonna see what he can find out. Until then you go to Japan and have a great time. Drink Japanese beer and eat sushi with Shota." Karen said.

"Fine but just know this isn't over and I am not thrilled about leaving you."

"Noted." Karen said pulling up to the drop off area of the air port. "I love you Jon Moxley. Now go before you miss your flight. Have a safe trip."

"I love you too Karen you are my world never forget that. Bye Jagger Daddy loves you."

"Bye Bye Daddy." Jagger waved as Jon and Jagger blew kisses to each other as he grabbed his bag and headed inside.

Karen took a deep breathe as she drove off and headed back home. She hoped she didn't make a mistake by opening up to Jon last night. Since the day they met they were open and honest with one another. Except Karen always harbored the deep painful vile details about her past. Until last night when she opened up to her husband. Karen told him the watered down version of her past when they started dating. But last night she told all, Jon was horrified at what his wife told him. But he reassured her that he would keep her safe from the hell she escaped.

Karen pulled into the drive way to their beautiful home. When her phone buzzed she looked down to see the text from Liam.

"I have information can we meet?"

"Yes come to my house. Jagger is napping." Karen sent back looking back at her son sleeping. She slowly got him out of the car and carried him inside.

Karen was so focused on getting a sleeping baby inside that she didn't notice the black SUV driving slowly up and down her quiet Henderson Nevada street.

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, Kinley Orton – McMahon, Ursula Kimp, Jessica619, Charlotte and jjd022980 for your comments and reviews. I love hearing what you have to say about this story. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who is following and reading this story. It means so much to me you are all amazing. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Karen kissed the side of Jagger's head before laying the sleeping toddler down in his crib. She turned on the baby monitor then went down stairs. She started to pick up a few of the toys that were all over the living room when she felt a little queasy. Karen glanced at the time and realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was already a little after 1 pm. She went into the kitchen to make herself a snack.

"I'm here." Liam sent to her as he phone buzzed.

Karen went to the door and opened it as Liam came in quickly shut and locked the door. Then looked out her front window.

"Liam everything OK?" Karen asked concerned.

"I think a black SUV was following me." He said pointing out the window as two black SUVs were parked down the street a little ways. Both had tinted windows.

"You sure?" Karen asked looking out the window as well.

"I think they've followed me since I left my place." Liam said watching out the window. When they noticed one of Karen's neighbors walking their dog. Both vehicles speed off in a different directions. "Looks like your neighbors scared them off. Jon here?"

"No I just dropped him off at the airport. He is going to Japan."

"Karen did you tell him anything?" Liam asked. As they both made their way into the kitchen.

"I told him everything about my past and how we talked."

"He still went?"

"Yes because he is a pro wrestler it's his job. I wont let him put his dreams and career on hold because of this crap. So tell me what information do you have?" Karen asked handing Liam something to drink as she sat down with her water and snack.

"I reached out to my brother Lane." Liam said.

"OK how did that go?" Karen asked with caution.

"Lane and I have actually stayed in touch since we left. All on the down low of course. But he did tell me that Ethan and Gideon have openly talked about you."

"Me?" Karen questioned.

"It's what we feared Karen. They want you back in the order. Ethan still views you as his wife."

"Do they know about Jon and Jagger?" Karen asked.

"If they didn't I am sure they do now." Liam stated.

"I wont let them get hurt." Karen stated. "But you know I have to ask why was Lane so open to giving you this information?"

"I understand your concerns. But we can trust Lane. He's been working from the inside helping people leave the order. Also he's part of the table now so he's been tracking their finances and illegal activity."

"WOW." Was all Karen could say in that moment.

"This is serious. If Ethan still views you as his I fear what they may do or try to get you back. It also seems he has the support of the table to do it."

"Who is all at the table now?" Karen asked. "Do you know?"

"Gideon of course is the leader. My father is still his right hand man. Ethan, Lane a few more of my brothers. Then a few of yours."

"What do I do?" Karen asked trying to hold it together.

"If I know my brother Ethan like I think I do and with your family supporting him he will wont stop until your are back in Utah."

"I wont go back Liam!" Karen said in anger. "I wont let them hurt my son or husband."

"I know Karen! I know." Liam said pulling his friend into a hug.

When they heard the front door open. Which made Karen jump until she heard the deep husky voice.

"Karen baby?" Jon said coming into the house.

"Jon!" Karen said rushing over to him as he pulled her into him. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the air right now."

"I couldn't go baby. I couldn't leave you. I just had this bad feeling something was off. I paced the airport until I just said fuck it my family is more important right now." He said kissing her lips softly.

"Hey Liam been a while." Jon said shaking his hand.

"It has." Liam stated. "Glad you decided to come back."

"Jon but defending that title is important to you and to all those Japanese fans." Karen said.

"I know. But not as important as my family. I will figure something out. Right now in this moment I need to be here with my pregnant wife and son." Jon said holding her close to him not wanting to let her go.

Liam then began to fill Jon in on the information he knew. To say that Jon was pissed off would be an understatement.

"What the hell do they think they are just gonna stroll up in here and take her? Fuck them! Over my dead body. Karen is my wife we have a life together. She is legally MY wife. Fuck those sick bastards." Jon growled pacing the kitchen.

"Jon babe please calm down." Karen said approaching him slowly.

"Calm down? After he just told me that some sick bastard wants my pregnant wife?" Jon growled.

"Jonathon look at me." Karen said putting her hands on his face making him look at her. Then she softly took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Listen to me right now in this moment I am safe. Our baby is safe. Our son is safe. You are home."

"I love you Karen and our kids. I wont let anything happen to you or them." He said his a calmer softer tone.

"I love you to Jon. You are the only man to ever truly have my heart. Well besides our son." She smiled as Jon's scowl turned into the smile she fell in love with.

He leaned down and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

**Later that evening.**

Jon held Karen close to him as they were watching Finding Nemo with Jagger. Who was actually just playing on the floor with his toys.

"ishhy ishhy." Jagger giggled playing with his toys.

"That is a fish my boy. Can you say "Shark bait ooo ha ha."" Jon laughed repeating the line from the movie.

"ark oohhhaaa." Jagger repeated with a little wiggle.

"Close enough." Jon smiled as he glanced down at his wife.

She had her head on his shoulder but he was concerned because she looked a little pale. He loved her so much from the moment he saw her. No other woman made him feel the way she did. He blessed her life in so many ways more than he could have ever asked for. He knew he was going to do whatever it took to keep her and their unborn baby safe. To keep his whole family safe. His train of thought was interrupted by the door bell. Which made the sleeping woman in his arms jump.

"Whose here?" Karen asked.

"Baby it's alright. I've got it." Jon said kissing the top of her head with a smile.

He got up and went to the door and opened it with a smile as he pulled the large figure into his arms.

"Hey Uce! Thanks for coming." Jon said.

"Hey when my brother needs something I am here." Roman said.

Jagger squealed when he saw the large Samoan standing in the front room.

"Who is this little man?" Roman joked scooping up the toddler.

"I agger" Jagger said flexing. Still working on the J sound.

"WOW put those away before you hurt someone." Roman laughed. "But this can't be little Jagger. Last I knew he was still a baby."

"I big." He giggled.

"That you are little man. You can practically drive." Roman joked. When he noticed Karen.

"Hey baby girl. How are you doing?" Roman asked kissing her cheek.

"I am good. Thanks." She said happy seeing her old friend.

"I hear Mox put a bun in the oven?" He joked.

Karen smiled placing her hand on her belly. "That he did."

"Fuck yes I did!" Jon said all cocky.

"As you can tell he's so proud of himself." Karen giggled.

As Jon carried Roman's bags inside Karen went to shut the door when she noticed an envelope near their mail box. She quickly went out and grabbed it. It had her name on it. Jon and Roman were busy at the bar catching up as Jon was pouring them drinks. Jagger was wanting to show Roman all his toys. Karen quickly opened the larger envelope. She was sick to her stomach when she saw photos of her and Ethan at their so called wedding and photos that were taken when he was courting her. She glanced up to see that Jon and Roman were still in the middle of their conversation. She pulled out the letter.

"_To My Darling Karen, _

_I can't say how happy I am to have found you safe. I had a vision of you the other night in all your beauty. I know you coming home to me will make things right once again. Please come home to where you belong. I forgive you for falling away from me and falling away from our ways. From our God. It's not to late to make things right and to repent for all the wrong that has happened. I will be with you as we move forward with our life as one once again. Come home to where you have always belonged. Remember my love you are and forever will be my wife. See you Soon. _Ethan." _

Karen felt dirty and sick to her stomach reading that letter in her hand.

"Karen baby?" Jon called.

"Yeah I am just locking the door." Karen said locking the door then hiding the letter in the front bookshelf before joining Jon and Roman at the bar in the living room.

Jon filled Roman in on what was happening. Roman new about Karen's past and he was the one Jon knew he could trust to watch over his family while he was gone. He didn't want to go but he needed to defend the title in Japan. So Roman being there was the only way he would go. Jon also called a few people he knew in LA and they were going to be meeting with him to talk about security and a body guard.

The next morning Jon reluctantly left for Japan as Roman stayed in Las Vegas with his family. Despite Jon's best efforts to get to Japan on time. With the weather he made it as far as London but couldn't make it to Tokyo on time.

"_Due to travel delays resulting from Typhoon Hagibis, Jon Moxley will be unable to defend the IWGP United States Championship at King of Pro Wrestling. As Jon Moxley is unable to appear for a scheduled IWGP United States Championship defense tonight at King of Pro Wrestling, his title has been declared vacant. Lance Archer and Juice Robinson will wrestle for the vacated title tonight." _Karen read as she was making breakfast for Roman and Jagger. Reading this broke her heart as she felt responsible for him not making it on time and losing his title.

"I'm sorry Jon! This is my fault you lost the title. I just heard the news you didn't make it to Japan." Karen sent.

"This isn't your fault. I technically didn't lose the title. Jut vacated. Besides it's the weather. Baby listen I probably wouldn't have made it if I would have left the day before. This typhoon is no joke. Shota said the dojo is flooded. I love you and I will see you in Philly in a few days. I love you."

"We will see you there. I love you too."

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, Mindy Bond, Charlotte, Jessica619 and jjd022980 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts on this story. You rock! **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story. You are all amazing so thank you. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**A few days later.**

"Jagger you are just like your dad." Roman chuckled as he was playing with the toddler in front room.

"Grrr"" Jagger growled as he was pretending to fight and wrestler one of his stuffed toys.

"Grrrr." Roman smiled.

"I ig. GRR." He said as he started flexing. Roman couldn't help but laugh at the little boy who was a small version of Jon Moxley for sure.

"Careful Jag man." Roman said as Jagger threw one of his toy balls and it hit the book self. A few of the books and papers fell to the ground.

Jagger giggled.

"You are a strong little dude. But maybe we shouldn't throw balls in the house?" Roman said as he started to pick up the books and papers on the floor. He froze as he notice the letter Karen hid a few days before. Roman shook his head and growled low as he read the words on the page.

Karen was up stairs finishing packing for their trip to Philly. Their plane left in a few hours. She was so excited to see Jon. He had only been gone a few days but to her it felt like months as she missed him so much. After she finished packing her and Jagger's stuff. Karen finished getting ready for the day. As she looked in the mirror she placed her hands on her stomach. She didn't look pregnant yet but a small bump was starting to form.

"Hey little one!" She smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

A few minutes later Karen carried the bags down and placed them at the bottom of the stairs. When she noticed a few of the books on the floor.

"What happened in here?" She asked when she saw Roman looking at something.

"Jagger threw a toy. Don't worry nothing broke." Roman said. "But Karen what the hell is this? When did you get this?" Roman asked straight to the point.

"Roman that would be none of your business." Karen stated.

"Karen you know I am here to help. I care about you, Jon and Jagger." Roman said following Karen to the kitchen.

She chuckled. "You care? Really is that why you thought it was OK to toss Jon under the bus to ESPN? Talking about how you didn't agree with his take on WWE creative? That was so easy for you to say when you got everything handed to you from the second the Shield split. They used Jon for years to make you and Seth look strong and this is how you repay him?"

"Please it wasn't like that." Roman said.

"Jon may have forgiven you and asked you to come to keep us safe but I haven't. I want to thank you for being here the last few days and hanging out with Jagger. But those words you said those weren't from the Roman I know. The man I trusted with my life, the man that we named our son after."

"Karen I understand that I hurt you and Jon. But Jon and I have talked he knew what I meant. I just hope someday you can see that I meant no disrespect to my brother. I was never more honored then when you named Jagger after me. I would never want to ruin our friendship. I am sorry if my words hurt you or disrespected you or Jon in any way. When I was asked I thought I was being politically correct. I didn't think it would look bad on either of us. But I see where it did look like I wasn't supporting him. I never meant that. I am sorry Karen. But this..." Roman said holding up the letter. "This is serious when did you get it and why the hell didn't you tell me or Jon at least?"

Karen took a deep breath. "I know. I am sorry too Roman. I wasn't very welcoming to you these last few days. I know you would never do anything to hurt him deliberately. Since leaving WWE you are the only one I know he misses. The letter it was in the mail box the day you got here. I didn't tell Jon because I knew he would stay. He needed to go to Japan. Sucks that he still missed the match."

"Yeah he had to vacate the title because of weather?" Roman asked.

"Yeah New Japan doesn't play around. Rules are rules strict rules. You miss a scheduled match you vacate the title."

Roman just nodded as he watched Karen take a drink of her juice.

"Karen you need to tell him about this. He needs to know."

"I know but I am scared to tell him. He is gonna be pissed and his career is just starting to get back on track. I can handle this." Karen said.

"Karen I have to ask because you know these people. Do you think they will hurt you or do they just want to get you back to Utah for weird reason?"

Karen signed. "I wish I knew what to say Roman. Usually people who leave the order are shunned, disowned never bothered forgotten. At least that is what we are told. I don't know why they would want me. Liam said that Ethan still thinks I'm his wife. How insane is that? It was never legal it was a weird ceremony that meant nothing."

"You just need to be careful and have your guard up at all times. Not only for yourself but for the baby." Roman told her.

"For Jagger and Jon too. I wont let them get hurt in all this." Karen stated. Roman nodded looking at Karen. He had gotten to know her well over the last several years and he knew she was holding it together and hiding her fear.

"Mommmaa! Roma! I here!" Jagger yelled from the baby gate.

"I think someone is trying to get our attention." Roman smiled.

"That he is." Karen smiled looking over at her son. "Can you grab him and get him to wash his hands and I will make us a quick lunch before we go to the airport."

"Sure thing." Roman said going to pick up Jagger over the baby gate. He glanced back at Karen who was getting things out to make their lunch. "Karen we're good right?" Roman asked carrying Jagger to the bath room.

"Yeah Roman we're good now."

**Several Days Later **

"You love being back in Philly don't you babe." Karen asked as she was sitting in the locker room. Tonight was AEW Dynamite live from Philly.

"I've loved it. Showing you around doing that promo video package. It's been great. But how are you doing baby? You've been kind of quiet. You feeling better?" Jon asked coming over to sit with her on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness. Nothing to worry about." She said leaning into kiss him.

"You sure?" He questioned tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes I'm sure. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Karen." He said as he smiled looking down her body. His hand going to her small bump. "I am gonna keep you safe both of you." He told her as he leaned in and gave her a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Jon there is something I need to tell you but I just …." Karen began to say before they were interrupted by the locker room door opening.

"Daddy! I dot a tucker." Jagger giggled as Nick brought him in.

"Giving my kid sugar?" Jon said trying to be serious.

"Who can say no to this face?" Nick grinned.

"Hell I know I can't." Mox chuckled taking Jagger from him.

"Did you say thank you?" Karen asked Jagger.

"tank you." Jagger smiled holding his sucker in his hand then taking a lick.

"You're welcome little man. It was fun you've got a future AEW super star on your hands." Nick smiled.

"Don't I know it." Karen said. "He loves to jump off the couch and wrestle all his toys. He's just like his dad."

"I can see that. Oh hey Mox they are ready to shoot your promo for tonight."

"Thanks Nick. Tell them I will be right there." He smiled.

Nick nodded then left the locker room.

"Here let me take this little one and wash his face and hands." Karen smiled taking Jagger.

"I cean." He said showing his mom his sticky little hands.

"We are still gonna wash your hands and face." Karen smiled. "Jon are you gonna change your shirt?"

"No why babe?" He asked putting on his brown leather jacket.

"It has a stain right here." Karen pointed out.

"Adds mystery and character babe." He grinned leaning in and kissing her softly. "Hey what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing it can wait." She said.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yes go promo it up. We'll meet you out there." She said giving him a smile.

As Karen was washing Jagger's face and hands her phone went off.

"HI Liam. What's up?" Karen answered.

"I've missed your voice Sweetheart."

Karen felt ill the second she heard those words.

"Ethan? How did you get Liam's phone?" Karen asked.

"We just had a little chat and he was more than helpful." Ethan stated. "I know you are in Philadelphia. When you get back we do need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Karen said putting Jagger down so he could play as she watched him.

"Karen still so sweet and naive. You are my wife so yes there are things we need to talk about. When you get back to Vegas we will have a talk alone because if we don't that precious new life you've created for yourself. Well let's just say it wont be perfect any more. I expect you to call this number in 48 hours when you return." He stated before hanging up the phone.

Karen stood there light headed and sick to her stomach as she ran to the bathroom to get sick.

Moxley was all smiles as he went up the stairs and sat down to start his promo.

"_Kenny Omega think__s__ he wants to fight me. Pac thinks I want his help. Well they must be a little confused and your a little confused. If you want to write me off after one injury. Don't you dare! Let's reestablish the pecking order here at AEW OK. I am the top of the food chain. I am not to be poked, prodded or messed with. Keep a safe distance. There will be no denying this … November 9__th__ at Full Gear because I'm hunting. I'm hunting your boy Kenny Omega. I want to mount his head on my wall. And I hunt solo!"_

* * *

**_T__hank you jjd022980, Jessica619, Lisee, Rocki 1995, Charlotte, Wolfgirl2013 and MamaChele81 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love getting feed back, thoughts and ideas on this story. You rock thanks. _**

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story. That means so much to me that you take the time to read this. You are all amazing. **_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find with spelling or grammar. I do my best when editing but I do miss things. **_


	16. Chapter 16

"_Tony's looking for you." A backstage person said. _

"_Time limits SUCK!" Jon yelled throwing a chair down the hall way. As he barreled into Tony's office slamming the door. The camera focusing on Tony's office door. _

"_Hey Jon I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to tell you that your match with Kenny at Full Gear, given all the problems we've had with you guys breaking out all the violent incidents. Like what happened at Double or Nothing. And what happened on our first episode with the glass table. We can't sanction this match. We can't be liable. We can't be responsible for what you guys do. We have to make this an unsanctioned lights- out match." Tony stated. _

"_Huh? What? I don't understand what you're saying..." Jon responded._

"_You're the purveyor of violence …." Tony said. _

"_You're saying it doesn't count?" _

"_Yeah technically it wont count against your win -loss record. It's gonna be a great match but we can't be responsible for what happens. We have to make it a lights -out match. __We can't sanction this." _

"_You've gotta be FUCKING KIDDING ME MAN!" Jon yelled. _

"_I thought you'd be excited …." _

"_SHUT UP! Shut up. Win over Kenny Omega? I've been working for this. I've been working for this for months. Ever since I showed up here. I had the balls to go after the top-guy. YOUR BOY. And now you say it doesn't count. Your gonna make me a freak show. You're gonna put me in a little box. You're gonna treat me like everybody else treats me?" _

"_It's gonna be a huge match." Tony tried to say but Moxley wasn't having any of it. _

"_You don't want me to have a win over your boy? You wont sanction me? I'm UNSANCATIONABLE? What happens to Kenny Omega IS NOW ON YOUR HANDS, ALRIGHT? HIS ASS IS ON THE LINE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jon stated as he stormed out of the Tony's office and pushed over the camera man. _

**Two Days Later. **

Karen had been tossing and turning all night. She couldn't get comfortable or get to sleep. So many things were going through her mind. She worried about Jon's up coming match against Kenny and Ethan's words ringing in her head. She laid their and watched her husband sleeping. She knew what she had to do to keep him and their son safe. As she glanced at the time and it was almost 9 am.

"I love you Jonathon you have my heart." She whispered before kissing him softly.

She got out of bed and went to check on Jagger who was sound asleep in his crib.

"I love you so much Jagger. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and your dad. I will do what I have to to keep you both safe." She told him as she leaned down and kissed a sleeping toddler.

Karen grabbed her phone and walked out on to the back patio as the morning sun was shining over the Nevada sky. She took a deep breath and called Liam's number. It rang several times before someone on the other end answered.

"Good choice sweet heart." Ethan said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Karen stated.

"Not on the phone. Meet me at the address I text you when your on your way."

"I am not meeting you." She said.

"You will meet me or the man you call your husband …."

"STOP! Don't you fucking dare talk about my husband. Do you here me. He has nothing to do with this." Karen growled into the phone.

"Then get in your car and drive I will send you a text message on where to meet me." Ethan said before hanging up the phone.

"Damn it." Karen said to herself as she went back into the house.

It was a little after 9 am and she knew that Jagger would be getting up soon. Karen grabbed her purse and keys jotted down a note put it on the counter and headed out the door. She got in her car backed out of the drive way and started driving down their Henderson street when she got to the end of the road she didn't know which way to turn. So she turned right like she was heading to the store.

"mmm babe?" Jon grumbled still half asleep reaching over for his wife feeling that side of the bed empty. "Karen?" He asked opening his eyes. He slowly sat up as his eyes adjusted to the morning sun light. He glanced at the baby monitor that was now on his side of the bed. Jagger was still sleeping. So Jon got up and headed to the bathroom. "Babe what got into you last night? I am loving these pregnancy hormones." Jon chuckled as his smile faded when he realized the bathroom was empty. He tossed on some gym shorts. Then headed down the stairs.

"Karen? Where are you?" He called coming down their stairs looking in the living room and then the kitchen. He opened the door to the garage/gym. "Where the fuck are you?" He said to himself as he then opened the garage door and noticed her silver chevy equinox was gone. "What the fuck!" He growled going back inside and slamming the door. Jon grabbed his phone then came back into the kitchen when he noticed the note on the counter.

"Hey Lover, Ran to the store to grab a few things. I love you."

Jon shook her head. He told her yesterday they would go to the store together. When he heard Jagger from his room.

"Dadddy! Me out! Me wakie now!" Jagger whined from his crib.

"Hey little man!" Jon smiled walking into his sons room. Seeing Jagger standing in his crib.

"Me out" Jagger whined lifting his hands up in the air.

"You want out huh?" Jon smiled lifting his son out of his crib. "Let's get that diaper changed." Jon smiled as Jagger was standing in his room stretching and grumbling messing hair and all looking just like his dad.

Karen looked around as she pulled into the parking lot of this little Hotel several blocks from the Vegas strip. She got out of her car. When she reached room 204 which was the number that was text to her she took a deep breathe before knocking.

"Glad you made it sweet heart." Ethan said as he opened the door and let her.

Karen walked in the room and noticed Ethan, her brother Walker and Lane standing there in their nice suit jackets.

"Where is Liam?" Karen asked.

"Not even a Hello to your husband or family?" Ethan asked.

"Hello Ethan. Hello Walker, Lane." Karen said. "Now Liam where is he?"

"He's fine." Ethan said. "But first order of business you have is you need to change. You will not be wearing the clothes of the heathen world." He said referring to her capris pants and tank top. "Also wash your face. You know better than to wear that too." Talking about the make up on her face.

"Ethan I am not changing this is who I am now." Karen scoffed.

"You will change! The order has rules and you will obey them in our presences understand." Ethan stated as he pushed her up against the wall holding her there.

"Fine." Karen said not wanting to give in to him but not wanting to get herself or her unborn baby hurt. She went into the bathroom where an old fashioned long sleeve long dress was hanging. Memories of her past came flooding back to her. She washed her face put on the dress. As she glanced in the mirror the dress was fitting snug on her belly. She opened no one would notice. She then pulled her hair back in a classic french braid.

"Much better sweet heart." Ethan said coming into the bathroom when she was finishing up her hair. He gently touched her arm as Karen tensed up.

"Relax sweet heart." Ethan said kissing her cheek as she moved away which just made him chuckle.

"Will you tell me what you want now?" Karen asked coming out of the bathroom. Her brother Walker and Lane still standing there.

"Father wants you back in Utah." Walker stated.

"You're not seriously thinking I am going back to that hell are you?" Karen said.

"Watch your mouth!" Ethan said. "The outside world has turned you against your way of life. It's turned you into a non believer. It made you give yourself to another man that wasn't your husband."

"Jon is my husband. He's more of a husband than you will ever be!"

"You only marry once. In the eyes of the Lord you are my wife." Ethan said.

"I am not going back to Utah. I have a life here. So what is it that your really want? Is it money? My husband and I have money. I have money. I can give you as much as you need. Just please don't hurt my family." Karen begged.

"HE is not your family. I am your husband. You obey me!" Ethan growled as he smacked Karen across the face. "Look at what you're making me do to you."

Jon was feeding Jagger some breakfast as he was sitting in his high chair shirtless eating his fruit and yogurt.

"Momma?" He asked.

"Mom should be home soon little man." Jon said.

He looked at the time it was now almost 11 am. Something didn't feel right to him. Where was his wife. He got out his phone and called her it range a few times but went to voice mail.

"Fuck." He growled dialing another number. "Hey it' Mox! I know I said I wouldn't need you today but I need a favor." Jon said to the security guys he hired from LA.

"Sure of course Mr. Moxley we are in Las Vegas to serve you in any way we can." Ridge the head of the security team said.

"Thanks. My wife left this morning to go to the store. I am not sure what time but she should be back by now. I need two of the guys to go to the store and make sure she is OK. Then follow her back home." Jon stated.

"Yes. I can do that. I will send the other team to watch your street." Ridge stated.

"Thanks. Let me know what you find. Until then I will keep trying her phone." He said.

Karen's purse kept vibrating on the table.

"So it's not money then what is it that you want from me?" Karen asked.

"You. What is that noise?" Ethan said looking around hearing Karen's phone once again.

"It's her phone. It's in her bag." Lane said.

"Deal with it." Ethan said looking at Lane.

Karen gave a glance over in Lane's direction. She remembered what Liam had told her but she didn't see him or any signs that he was in this room. Who could she trust. Lane grabbed her phone and read a few of the text messages as there were a few and then several voice mails. He then sent out a text

"What did you just send?" Karen asked.

Lance looked at Ethan who gave him a yes nod as he answered Karen.

"I just said you were fine not to worry." Lane answered.

Jon stood there in their kitchen reading the text message from his wife.

_"I'm fine darling. Don't worry."_

"What the fuck? Karen what did you do babe?" Jon said. He was worried about his wife something felt off this wasn't right.

"Get Liam we'll be leaving for Utah before night fall." Ethan stated looking over at Lane and Walker. Both men nodded at the older gentleman.

Karen slowly sat in the chair by the table.

_"What did I do? What the hell did I just do?_" Karen kept asking herself. She knew she needed to keep her family safe but at what cost. She couldn't go back to Utah she knew if she left Nevada she may never see Jon or her son again. All she knew for sure was that she had to get out of the mess she found herself in.

* * *

_**Thank You Kinley Orton- McMahon, Jessica619, Charlotte, Debwood-1999, jjd022980, Mindy Bond, Wolfgirl 2013 and Lisee for your amazing comments and reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts and ideas on this story. You all rock! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story. You are all amazing so many many thanks. **_

_**I had a good question about Jagger's name. After re-reading the last Chapter I can see where there would be confusion. It was on Jagger's name and how is he named after Roman? Jagger's name is Jagger Joseph named after Joe. I realized that I am using character names for this story. Roman's name in the story is Roman Joseph Reigns. So Jagger's middle name is Roman's middle name. I took a liberty with that since we all know his real name is Joe and Roman doesn't have a middle name. I hope this makes sense moving forward. Again so sorry for any confusion this caused.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Flash Back. 2015 **_

"_Alright bro tell me why was it so important we eat here?" Roman asked sitting down at the table. Jon sat down with him but was half paying attention as he was looking around the restaurant._

"_The food is kick ass." Jon stated as his eyes met the Brown haired, Brown eyed waitress. _

"_The food huh?" Roman chuckled noticing his friend checking her out. "The view isn't that bad either." _

"_Huh?" Jon asked as he quickly looked at Roman. _

"_Who is the girl?" Roman chuckled glancing up from the menu. _

"_Uce come on who said there was a chick?" Jon asked pretending to look at the menu. _

"_From the moment we walked in here you've been looking for someone. The moment you saw her your face lit up dude. So who is she?" _

_Jon glanced over in the pretty young waitresses direction and gave a subtle head nod. _

"_Ask her out?" Roman asked. _

"_A few weeks ago." _

"_So did you go out?" _

"_No she said no." _

_Roman laughed. "A woman actually turned you down? Damn man. Is that why you are stuck on her?" _

"_No maybe. I don't know there is something about her. I just want her man. So I am gonna ask her out again until she says yes. See where things go ya know." _

_Roman smirked and nodded at his friend. "Bro word of advice here. Don't maker her a one night stand if all you want is sex move on." _

"_I don't want just a one night stand with her. Give me some credit Uce. Shhh. She's coming over." _

"_Sorry for the wait my I take your order?" Karen asked looking up from the note pad in her hand. She bit her bottom lip and blushed as Jon flashed that sexy Jon Moxley smile. "HI Jon. Would you like your usually?" _

"_Yes darling. Turkey Club ….." _

"_Turkey club no tomato with extra french fries." Karen finished for him. _

"_You got babe." Jon winked making Karen giggled. "And for you?" She said looking at Roman. _

"_Well Baby girl I will have a double cheese burger with everything and an order of onion rings." Roman said. _

"_I will get this right in for you. Anything else?" She asked looking at the two men. _

"_No we're good babe." Jon winked. _

_Karen felt flushed as she grabbed the menus and her hand touched Jon's softly. _

_When their food was ready she brought it out to them then went behind the counter as she kept glancing over at Jon and Roman eating their lunch. _

"_She has no idea who the hell we are does she?" Roman asked. _

"_None. She's not a wrestling fan at all. She has no idea about The Shield , Dean Ambrose none of it. Honestly I like it. I can just be me around her and not worry about her using me for money or whatever." _

_Roman nodded shoving another onion ring in his mouth. _

"_The blonde has been coming in here a a lot. I think he likes you." Hannah said. _

"_He is hot. He did ask me out." Karen said as she was cleaning off the counter. _

"_What the hell and you didn't tell me? We are room mates girl what did you say?" She asked. _

"_I told him No. Liam agreed it wasn't the time." Karen said. _

"_Screw Liam that man is never gonna be ready believe me I have tried to ask him out. But Karen go for it. You came to Vegas to start a new so start it with that hunk of a man right there." Hannah said. "He likes you a lot and clearly you like him too." _

"_I do like him. I mean just look at him." Karen said. _

"_Then ask him out." _

"_Oh I couldn't do that. But if he asks me out I would consider saying yes this time." _

_After Jon and Roman finished eating their lunch Jon went up to pay as Karen was cashing them out. _

"_Thanks for coming in again." Karen said handing back his change. _

"_Keep the change." Jon winked. _

"_Jon this is to much." _

"_It was great service." He winked. "A few friends and I are going to a karaoke bar tonight. Would you want to go?" He asked. _

"_Jon are you asking me out again?" Karen said a smile appearing on her face. _

"_If you say yes then it's a date. But gonna be honest with you babe my ego can't take another rejection." He said placing his hand over his heart. _

_Karen took a deep breath not sure why but she felt like she could trust him. _

"_Yes." She said biting her lip. "Yes I will go with you tonight." _

"_Hell yeah." He smiled. "I mean sweet. I'll pick you up about 8."_

**Present Day - 2019- Motel off the Vegas Strip. **

"Karen what the hell were you thinking coming here alone." Liam said as he was brought into the room by Lane about 20 minutes later.

"I know I fucked up! I couldn't take the chance of them hurting Jon or Jagger. But what about you? How the hell did you end up here?" Karen said untying Liam from the chair.

"This was stupid Karen. But I get it. They threatened Hannah. He said if I didn't help him he would take her and then kill you. I couldn't let him do that."

"He's ruthless." Karen said. "I shouldn't let him control my fear. Come hell or high water I am gonna get out of this. Can I trust you to help me Liam."

Liam just nodded as Ethan came back into the hotel room ending a phone call.

"Hey sweet heart. Sorry for the delay." He said touching her face as Karen slapped it away.

"I was on the phone with your father. He's happy you'll be coming home where you belong." Ethan smiled. "In the eyes of the lord I am your husband. You will be coming back to Utah with me. You will be an obedient wife. You will conceive me another daughter."

**With Jon.**

"Mr. Moxley we've tracked her phone to a motel a few blocks off the Vegas strip." Ridge told Jon as he was pacing the front living room.

"What the hell."

"Do you know who she would be meeting or any other information you could give us?" He asked.

"Her past." Jon growled.

"Her past?" Ridge questioned.

"She grew up the daughter of a cult leader. She's from Utah a cult/ polygamy family. When she was 17 she was promised to Ethan that sick son of a bitch. Her father's right hand stooge. He raped her and treated her like shit. So she left and came to Vegas. But recently he's been trying to contact her." Jon stated anger in his voice.

"You think that is who she met?"

Jon glanced over at Jagger who was playing in the other living room and watching his cartoons.

"Fuck if I know. I would hope she wouldn't be so dumb as to go in alone. Not now she's pregnant and who knows what the sick fucks will do."

Ridge's phone went off as he glanced at the screen.

"Confirmation. Her vehicle is there as well."

"What the hell are we waiting for let's go get her damn it." Jon said.

"I have a team there now. But we can't go in hot. We don't know what they are packing."

Jon signed so pissed off and full of emotion in this moment.

**Back With Karen. **

"Do you trust me?" Karen whispered to Liam.

Liam gave her a yes nod. As Karen stood up and walked over to Ethan.

"Ethan?" She said softly touching his back.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm sorry. I know I've strayed away from you, the lord and our way of life. I will repent to the father and my father upon returning home." Karen stated putting her hands behind her back and trying to reach for her purse

"You will fulfill your wifely duties including obeying me and conceiving me a child? You were never with child my child. After almost two years nothing. Then you just up and leave me. No warning in the dark of night sneak out of the home I built for us and a couple years later you have another mans son. That is the work of the devil." He said as he moved closer to Karen pinning her against the wall.

"I know I failed you. My body failed you. This time could be different."

"It will be different. You are mine Karen. I am taking you home where you belong." Ethan stated as he pressed his lips to Karen. She finally reached her bag.

"I am going home. But not with you!" She stated before Ethan knew what hit him. Karen sprayed the mace spray and sprayed him right in the eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Karen pushed Ethan to the ground as he was screaming in pain rubbing his eyes. He reached out for her but couldn't see so he grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground.

She kicked and fought back finally getting to her feet.

"I am not going back to that hell. You come any where near me or my family again I will kill you where you stand." Karen stated before running out the door.

"Took ya long enough to use that damn mace." Liam chuckled.

"Shut up you were tied to a damn chair." Karen said as they reached the stairs she stopped. "Mmm" She whimpered softly touching her belly.

"Karen? You Alright? We gotta go now." Liam said.

"I know. Hmm I just need a minute." Karen said softly.

As they heard foot steps.

"Karen we gotta go now." Liam stated as they both started down the stairs again/

When the fresh air hit Karen she buckled over and was getting sick.

"Karen." Liam said looking around as he seen two men getting out of a black vehicle. "Shit who are they?" He asked.

Karen glanced over trying to get it together because she knew Walker and Ethan were coming after them.

"Karen Moxley?" one of them said.

"Who is asking?" Liam asked.

"My names is Don I work private security for her husband. You alright?" He stated.

"Jon." Karen signed softly. "Yes I just want to go home."

"Then let me get you home." Don stated.

Ethan, Walker and Lane came out of the motel just in time to see the SUV with Karen inside pull away. In not time Karen's phone buzzed.

"This isn't over." The text message read.

When they reached the Henderson home Karen got out before the car was in park and rushed inside. Jon was right there at the door to greet her he pulled her close to him and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Then he put his hands on her face. Tears streaming down he face.

"I am so pissed off at you! I love you but why the fuck would you do that? Huh? Did you not trust me enough to tell me? Karen what the fuck?" He said in his ruff husky voice before he kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, Lisee, Moxley Gal1, Charlotte, Brandy Smith, jesscia619, Debwood-1999, MamaChele81 and Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love reading your thoughts and ideas. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to read this story. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Flash Back : Utah 2007. **_

"_Karen look Ethan's here." Katherine said as they were washing the dishes looking out the window. _

"_Wonder what he wants." Karen shrugged drying off the plates and putting them away. _

"_Karen Ethan's here oooooo." Kiley her little sister only 7 years old said. "He gots flowers."  
_

"_Kiley you mean he has flowers." Karen smiled scooping up her little sister. _

"_Right. He has flowers." She smiled hugging her big sister. "There for you." _

"_They are not. Now stop spying little lady. Did you do all your chores?" Karen asked her. _

_As Ethan was escorted in the house by Walker their old Brother. _

"_Yes I did. I sweeped the floors and cleaned my room." Kiley said proudly. "Can we please go play outside now?" _

"_You go on a head. We'll be out as soon as the we finish in the kitchen." Karen said. _

"_Karen you know Kiley is right. Ethan is here for you." Katherine said. _

"_Listen I don't like him like that he's like what 35 or something. It's weird. Besides I wont get married before my older sister." Karen said to Katherine 20. "So maybe he is here for you." _

"_I doubt that." She said a little sad. _

"_Hey we're done in here. Let's go outside and play." Karen smiled throwing the towel at her sister. _

"_Play? Aren't we a little old for that?" _

"_Nope!" She giggled as Karen ran through the house and out the back door. The summer sun hit her face as she took in the fresh air. She saw her brothers and sisters playing in the yard. Her brothers were tossing the baseball around as while her youngest two sisters were playing with their dolls. _

_Karen was number 5 of 10 was just from her mother Lynn. This wasn't counting her half siblings from her fathers other three wives. Wyatt was the oldest at age __31 he married at 24 and just married his second wife a year ago. Her sister Kelly __30__ was the third wife of a fellow order member by the name of __Tobias. She has been __married since she was 18 and had five children of her own.__ Katherine was the next in line at 20. She was still at home with Karen and Wesley her brother who were just a year apart from one another. Then Weston, Wade, Karlee and Kiley were all born in the course of 6 years. _

"_It's so nice out here." Karen smiled spinning around in a circle her arms out in the air. The skirt to her dress catching in the breeze. _

"_Really?" Katherine said shaking her head at her sister. "It's like 90 degrees out here." _

"_I know but we've been stuck in the house all day. It's nice to just be outside." Karen smiled as she noticed Katherine glanced over at her Dad's office window that faced their back yard which had the perfect view of the Utah sky. "Katherine please lighten up. Let's have some fun." _

"_Fine. What did you have in mind?" Katherine asked her sister her hands on her hips. _

_"Oh I don't know just this." Karen smiled grabbing the hose and spraying her sister. _

"_KAREN!" Katherine sh__irked__. "That's cold! You are so gonna get it." She laughed. _

_As they started having a water fight with the hose their little brothers and sisters joined in. __It only took a few minutes for them to be completely soaked as Karen was wrestling around on the ground with her sibling. _

"_KAREN!" Gideon her father said sternly. _

_She giggled and looked up to see her father, her older brother and Ethan standing there. _

"_That is not lady like at all get up! Katherine you should know better." Gideon stated staring at his two daughters were dripping wet with water. _

"_Sorry Father." Katherine stated as she got up quickly. _

_Karen shook her head as she took her time getting up off the ground. _

"_Sorry Father. Just wanted to have a little fun." Karen said. _

"_This is not appropriate behavior for a young woman of your age Karen." _

_Ethan stood their trying not to smile at the young woman in front of him. He couldn't help but check her out. _

"_Clean yourself up and meet me in my office." Gideon said sternly. _

_Karen nodded shaking her head she went inside as Katherine followed right behind her. _

"_See Karen you got us in trouble." Katherine said. _

"_Father needs to lighten up. We were just having a little fun." Karen said. _

_After Karen dried off she changed her clothes fixed her hair __then went down to her father's office. _

"_Karen what do you have to say for yourself?" Gideon asked. _

"_I am sorry for my behavior. It wasn't lady like and I sincerely apologize." Karen said. _

"_We will deal with your punishment later. But now on to more important matters. Ethan here has asked to start courting you." He stated with a smile. _

"_Father please ..." Karen began to say __trying to keep it together. _

"_Karen! This is a great match. It's done." _

_Karen held in her tears as she nodded glancing over at Ethan who was smiling ear to ear. _

_**2019 – Las Vegas. **_

"Karen what the hell were you thinking?" Jon asked pacing their living room.

Karen sat on the couch freshly showered and in a pair of her own comfortable clothes.

"Jon. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry. The only thing I was thinking about is keeping you and Jagger safe. I know it was stupid. I get that OK. You don't have to keep telling me." Karen stated.

"Karen I was worried sick about you. I am still so fucking pissed. Did you not trust me enough or what?"

"That's not it at all. You know I love you and I trust you more than any one else in this world." Karen told him.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Lying to me? Telling me that you were going to the store. Do you realize what could have happened if I didn't hire Ridge and his team? This was so FUCKING stupid. I could have lost you Karen. Do you get that. Jagger could have lost you." Jon growled.

"I know! I get it! I messed up. I was just scared and I thought I could do this on my own. Look when I got the letter in the mail then he called me I was scared. I didn't want you or Jagger to get hurt because of my past."

Jon shook his head. "You didn't trust me Karen. You didn't tell me any of that. You didn't say shit about that fucking letter or that he called you. He's a sick bastard and he's trying to get to you and you didn't tell ME. The one person you say you can trust. What the fuck!" Jon growled.

"I can't say sorry enough. I didn't know what to do OK. I mean he said he was going to ruin our life. You just got your career back on track. I just didn't want Ethan of all people to ruin that or to hurt our Son. Jon I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or Jagger because of me." Karen told him.

"I love you Karen so much. But sorry just isn't enough right now. I can't keep you or our kids safe if you don't tell me shit. You're pregnant did that even cross your mind when you thought about this?"

"Of course it did Jon. I know it wasn't the best idea to go in there a lone I know that. I realize what could have happened. I know how serious this is." Karen said standing up and going over to Jon. "I love you. You taught me and show me all the time what it means to be truly loved. You have my heart always."

"Then you have to tell me the truth Karen no matter what. Our marriage vows are not a joke they are real damn it. When I told you I would love honor and trust you I meant that. This wasn't some fake ass ceremony. We are bound together for life damn it and I need you to start being honest with me for your sake and the sake of our children. Can you do that?" Jon asked.

"Yes Jon I can be honest with you."

"Good because Karen I can't lose you or our kids." He said pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you too." She said.

"Don't ever fucking do that to me again got it?" He said his head still pressed against her forehead.

"Got it." She said.

As their eyes locked on each other. Jon pulled her closer to him never wanting to feel that helpless again.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, Lisee, MamaChele81, Katie Martin, Charlotte, Wolfgirl2013 and Jessica619 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love reading your feed back and ideas. So thank you. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story! You all are amazing. **_


	19. Chapter 19

"_A grudge match everybody wants to see November 9th at Full Gear. Kenny Omega and Jon Moxley is now an unsanctioned match. That means no time limits, no count outs, no disqualifications and no rules. And that's all well and good. But then they want to tell me that unsanctioned means officially this match doesn't even count. Officially this match will be stricken from the record book. Technically this match isn't even taking place. So in other words when Jon Moxley beats your boy the so called greatest wrestler in the world Kenny Omega. We're just going to pretend like it never happened. I know what's going on here see AEW wants to treat me like some kind of freak. They want to treat me like some kind of outsider. They're gonna try to put me in my little box over here so I don't cause any trouble. I know what's going on I've been dealing with this my whole life. I've been dealing with this for years. I've got these suits, these yes men, these puppets come up to me and say Jon we know you're a different type of cat. As if I don't know what the means. As if I don't know when I am being insulted. As if I don't know you're trying to call me stupid to my face. Well I ain't stupid. If this is how it's gonna be AEW you can take your win loss record and shove it straight up your ass! Cause the truth is … THE UNDENIABLE FACT IS I AM THE BADDEST SON OF A BITCH IN THIS GAME! I am the sickest son of a bitch in this game and there ain't a damn soul in AEW that's gonna come out here and try to prove me wrong. You want unsanctioned …. They want unsanctioned huh? I'm UNSANCTIONABLE! You want unsanctioned? I'm unsanctionable? I'm out of control? You think I am out of control? You ain't seen nothing yet. Be careful what you wish for. On November 9th at Full Gear I am gonna beat Kenny Omega within an inch of his life. On November 9th at Full Gear you are going to see beautiful glorious wrestling violence the likes of which we haven't seen in this country in decades. KENNY OMEGA'S BLOOD WILL BE ON AEW HANDS! And I got a message for AEW. I got a message for the Turner execs who don't want to sanction me. I'll tell them the same thing I told those suits , those puppets, the same thing I told teachers, the same things I tell the cops. The same thing I would tell anybody who doesn't like the fact that I match to the beat of my own drum. It's real simple KISS MY ASS, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." _Jon Moxley said as he dropped the mic to the crowded arena that was now cheering him. As he held his hands up and greeted the crowd.

"Daddy!" Jagger giggled clapping his hands.

Karen was holding Jagger backstage as they watched Jon give his first in ring promo for AEW.

"That is daddy huh?" Karen smiled.

"Your dad is a hell of a guy." Chris said coming over to Karen and Jagger. "Hi Karen."

"Hi Chris or is it La Champion." She said in a goofy accent making Chris laugh.

"Just Chris to the Lady Moxley. So did you try a bit of the bubbly?" He grinned.

"No I didn't." Karen chuckled.

"What? Why? I'm hurt. It's good shit." Chris laughed.

"I can't drink right now but don't worry. Jon polished off one bottle but we have saved the other."

"You're pregnant No shit really?" Chris smiled.

"I am. Jon and I are having another baby."

"That's awesome!" He said hugging Karen. "You're gonna be a big brother little dude."

"Yeah me big." Jagger smiled flexing his arms.

"Those muscles are huge!" Chris joked around with Jagger.

"My kid can so kick your ass old man." Jon joked coming back stage.

"After a few bottles of the bubbly I am sure anyone can." He laughed back. "I will have to send you a few more bottles as a congratulations your adding another little Moxley to the clan." Jericho said smacking Jon on the back.

"Damn straight." Jon smirked.

"He's really proud of himself." Karen laughed.

"Wait we're still on for Jericho cruise in January right?" Jericho asked.

"Fuck yeah." Jon said.

"Good because we've already added your ugly mug to the promotional page and shit." He teased.

As Jon chuckled then flipped him off.

"Well I expect to see you both on that damn cruise. Oh and good luck next week against Omega. I know that lights out match is gonna steal the show." Jericho said before saying his good byes.

**In Las Vegas. **

"When will they be getting back?" Ethan asked.

"A few days is all I could get out of Liam when I asked." Lane stated.

"Liam. Can he be trusted?" Ethan scoffed.

"He's the closest person to her right now." Lane said.

Ethan nodded.

"I have to ask and I mean no disrespect but why is getting her back so important?" Lane asked.

"My father." Walker stated coming into the room.

"Your father?" Liam questioned.

"Father wants her home. What he says goes." Walker stated.

Lane nodded. "I guess I was just curious as to the why?"

"He has his reasons and maybe when we get her back you will find out what those are." Ethan said. "But we will be getting her back."

**Several Hours Later - Charleston, West Virginia **

Jagger was in his pajamas sound sleep in his bed. Karen was in brushing her teeth when Jon got out of the shower wrapped a towel around himself. Then came went over to Karen and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her small little bump.

"Hi there my little nugget." He said kissing her neck. His eyes locking hers in the mirror. "I am so happy you came with me this time."

"You didn't really leave me a choice." She tried to joke.

"I still can't trust you." Jon stated as he kissed her cheek then stepped away from her.

"Love I was trying to make a joke." Karen said.

"I know but it's not fucking funny. I can't trust you not to run off and do something stupid." Jon stated in frustration.

"Jonathon that's not fair. I told you over and over I was sorry for what happened and I have been honest with you ever since."

"I'm sorry baby. I just get so pissed off thinking how close I was to losing you and our unborn child. I was never more relieved in my life than when we saw this little nugget and heard the heart beat." Jon said turning her around so they were now facing one another.

"Me too. Our little one is healthy with a strong heart beat. Jon I just want us to be happy again. Move on from the hell that is my past."

"I want that too. But it's harder than you think. Ethan is still lurking around Vegas and according to Liam who let's be real I am not sure I can fully trust any more. He is gonna try again." Jon growled.

"Jon listen to me." Karen said placing her hands on his chest. "I love you. You have upgraded our security system and you have some pretty bad ass security body guards watching us well me. You are keeping me and our kids safe. Ethan can try but I will never go back ever. My life is with you and our kids." She told him as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

Jon smiled into her lips as he deepened the kiss.

"You know what I was thinking about?"

"hmm sex?" Jon grinned.

Karen chuckled. "Actually seeing you in the ring tonight reminded me of the first pay per view you took me too when we first started dating."

"Ah Yes Night of Champions." Jon smiled.

"That was the night I met Jericho for the first time." Karen reminded him.

"I will never forget the look on your face when he kissed you and smacked your ass." Jon chuckled.

"Oh yeah it was so hilarious." Karen said shaking her head. "Your match that night was crazy you, Roman and Jericho vs the Wyatt's. That is when you were actually happy in WWE."

"I remember after the match. The look on your face when I got backstage. It wasn't even that brutal."

"In my defense I had only been watching wrestling a few months at the point. Never new anything about it until the day Jon Moxley walked into my life." Karen smiled.

"Now you know it all baby and next week I am gonna kick Omega's ass."

"Ugh don't remind me." Karen said walking out of the bathroom.

"I know that look on your face. You're worried about the match aren't you?" He questioned as Karen checked on Jagger who was sleeping with his stuffed toy near him.

"I am worried about you. I heard some of the ideas you and Kenny were tossing around tonight. Jon thumb tacks is one thing but a bored with mouse traps? A huge ass chain to choke each other. You guys can't be serious?" Karen whispered crawling into bed.

"Hey those are Omega's idea." Jon said getting into bed next to his wife. "But you had to know it was going to be an intense match."

"I know it will be. Some of the spot you both are talking about it's scary to think about what if something happens and Omega fucks up?" Karen asked.

"He wont." Jon reassured her.

"You can 100 % tell me that he wont re injury you or worse?"

"Everything will be fine. This is who Jon Moxley is. I live for this shit."

"Oh don't I know that." Karen said shaking her head. "I will never forget when we spent the whole weekend in bed and you showed me all of your old matches and promos. I know all about what Jon Moxley can do."

A huge smile appeared on Jon's face as he put his arms behind his head.

"I remember that weekend. Us in bed naked for a lot of it. That would have been the weekend Jagger was conceived."

Karen blushed remember that weekend all too well.

"Good night lover." Karen smiled kissing him before reaching over and turning off her light. She snuggled in with her husband. Jon kissed the top of her head and held her close as he glanced over at Jagger was was still sleeping. Feeling so content and grateful in this moment. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family.

* * *

**Thank you jjd022980, Debwood-1999, Desiree Clink, Jessica619, Lisee, Charlotte and Wolfgirl2013 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. **

**Thank you to all who are reading and following this story it mean a lot to me. **

**Please remember I am not a professional writer and do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **


	20. Chapter 20

**November 2019 **

"More Daddy." Jagger said reaching out from his booster chair.

"You want more?" Jon smiled at his 2 year old son.

"Yep." He giggled as Jon put more fruit on his sons plate.

As Jagger giggled and finished eating his lunch when Jon sat down to eat his lunch as well.

"Hey little man want to come to the gym with me today?" Jon asked mouth half full of a sandwich.

"Yeah we ight." Jagger giggled putting up his little fists.

"Down boy. Just gonna get in a work out." Jon laughed.

"Hey my boys." Karen said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Jagger smiled all excited seeing his mom.

"HI Mr. Man." Karen said kissing the top of his curly head.

"Good afternoon baby." Jon smiled kissing her. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I did. I didn't realize I was that tired. I can't believe it's after 2 pm already." Karen said getting some juice from the refrigerator.

"You were up most of the night getting sick. It's no wonder you are exhausted." Jon stated as he put his plate in the sink. Walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her placing his hand on her small little bump. "You feeling any better? No cramping or bleeding right?"

"I am feeling better. I think baby doesn't really like spaghetti it didn't sit well last night. That's all." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his larger build frame.

"You sure that's it?" Jon asked.

"Yes I am sure. So Mox what is the plan for today?" She smiled.

"Just gonna head to the gym to get in a work out. Then we are having a relaxed day at home." Jon stated kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmm I like that idea." She smiled laying her head on his chest.

Jon held her close to him rubbing her back. He could tell she still didn't feel the best and didn't want her to go to the gym with him. He stood there and thought about it a moment.

"Change of plans." He stated.

"What would that be?" She asked looking up at him.

"How about I just work out here and you go rest? Jag man and I will be in the garage. I mean we do have a nice gym right here at home." He said with a grin.

"Jon are you sure? I mean you have a huge match coming up Saturday?" Karen asked.

"Yeah it's all good baby. Besides we are leaving in a few days for the east coast so we'll be on the road for over a week. A nice quiet day at home is what we need." He told.

"Sounds perfect." She said leaning up to kiss him.

That is just what they did. They spent a quiet afternoon at home. Jon and Jagger were in the garage gym as Karen was resting on the couch watching TV and looking up baby things on the internet.

"Daddy I did it." Jagger giggled as he make a basket into his little basketball hoop.

"Hell yeah you did little man." Jon smiled watching his son play basketball while he was cleaning up the gym. He had the garage door open for some fresh fall air when he notice a large black SUV pull up.

"What the fuck?" He said to himself as he scoop up Jagger and headed inside.

Inside Karen slowly got up off the couch feeling a little nausea come over her she took a few deep breathes until it pasted. Then went into the kitchen to check on the home made Vegetable beef soup she was making in the slow cooker. When she heard the door she went to answer it. She stood there stunned and a bit light headed looking at the person on the other side.

"Karen baby don't …." Jon said as he came rushing to the front door.

"Hello daughter."

"Father." Karen said still over whelmed.

Jon growled looking at the tall slender man in the suit standing in his door way.

"Jon this is my father."

Jon didn't say anything just glared at the man.

"Father what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is that any way to great me? I thought I raised you better than that." He stated.

"Sorry Father." Karen stated as she hugged him which was awkward.

Jon moved closer to his wife.

"Please come in." Karen said.

"Just you." Jon stated. "The two stooges stay outside."

Gideon gave a nod to Walker and the other young man Karen didn't recognize. They walked back to the SUV as Karen shut the door. She noticed her father looking around her house.

"Is this your son?" He asked looking at the family photo of Jon, Karen and Jagger.

"Yes. That's far enough." Karen said as he took a few steps closer. "Just tell me what you want?"

"I came to talk to my daughter. You've strayed away from your true family. I am here to take you home." He stated.

"Screw you! She's not going back to that cult! You sick fuck!" Jon growled.

"This? Karen this is the man you've chosen to live in sin with?" Gideon stated.

"I love him Father. He is my husband we are legally married. He is my family. I am sorry you can't see why I had to leave. But I am not going back to that life. I wont let my children live that hell." Karen stated.

"You're pregnant." Gideon stated at he looked at Karen and shook his head.

"That's none of your damn business." Jon stated as he was now right next to his wife.

"Listen I love my husband and the life we have. Jon has shown me what it means to be truly loved. We are a family. So you go back and tell Ethan that he can kiss my ass because I never loved him he treated me like crap and you stood by and did nothing. Telling me that I deserved it the first time he hit me because I wasn't being an obedient wife. Screw you and him. I am not going back to the hell. So if that is all you came here for then I kindly ask you to leave."

"Karen you are making a huge mistake." Gideon said as he went towards the door as he looked back at his daughter standing there next to Jon. "Some day you will change your mind and it may be to late."

"I will never change my mind. So I am asking you to just leave me alone. Please tell Ethan to leave me alone and let me live my life." Karen said.

Gideon didn't say anything as he headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at his daughter and the tall built athletic man standing next to her.

"There is still one thing I can't seem to figure something out?" He questioned.

"What?" Karen said.

"You never were with child when with Ethan."

"What the fuck does that even matter?" Jon growled all his patients lost at this point.

"Just find it interesting. It is interesting isn't it Karen." He stated.

"Get the hell out of my house and don't ever come back." Jon said escorting his father in law out the door then slamming and locking the door.

Karen stood there staring out the window as she watched her father getting into the SUV.

Over the next several days Jon met with a couple lawyers and law enforcement officials to get a restraining and protection order against Ethan and Gideon. If those two came to the house or may contact with Karen again they would be arrested.

**Saturday November 9th – Baltimore Maryland. **

"Where is little man?" Brandi asked coming over to Karen as she was standing back stage.

"He is with Jon's sister. Traveling was starting to get to him so we spent a day or so there before we flew here." Karen smiled.

"Not to mention giving you and Jon some alone time." Brandi winked.

"Yes we've really needed that too. His schedule has been more busy now than ever."

"Always make time for the important things in life. That is what Cody and I do. We are in need of a vacation for sure." Brandi smiled.

"I hope you both make time for that. You deserve it."

"Already have." She smiled. "The week we have off for Christmas Cody and I are going to France."

"That is awesome."

"It will be amazing I am so excited. Oh did you get to see the final promo package for the match tonight?" Brandi asked.

"No I didn't." Karen told her.

"Didn't what?" Jon said as he came over to them after going over his match with Kenny.

"We were just getting ready to watch the video package for the match tonight." Brandi said.

"Sweet pull that shit up." Kenny said.

Karen glanced over at Kenny. Jon didn't tell her much more about the match that would be taking place but she was so nervous she felt ill just thinking about this upcoming match her husband would be in. As she held Jon's hand and focused on the screen that started off with a voice narrator talking about Jon's debut and the attention that followed him going into the All Out Pay per view. Then talked about his returning aliment that had returned.

"_I tore my tricep in 2017 and continued wrestling with a giant inflated arm for about 2 months. Every single night I was getting it drained ex amount of cc's of fluid out of my elbow every single night just so I could bend it. And just get to the ring and it took its toll. I never took a break, I never let up. And I picked up a staph infection and it became MRSA. M R S A." _

Karen's grip on Jon's hand tightened hearing his words in her mind reliving that terrible heart breaking time in their life. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to the AEW doctor explain what MRSA is and how serious Jon's case was.

"_I had so much momentum ever since Double or Nothing. It was just one good thing after another , after another. I was on top of the world. Then all of this came crashing down. Real real fast and that's how this business is. It's like something from two years ago coming back to still bite me in the ass. I couldn't make any sense of it. It just .. it just sucked." _Jon explained as he was leaning up against the wall at the gym he works out it. Then music began to play as they did a few shots of him sitting in the grass with Jagger toddling around him as he hugged his Dad. Then they did a little interview with Gil Jon's trainer in Vegas. As they did many different shots and angles of his work out routine and some of his MMA style training with Gil.

Jon noticed the tears in his wife's eyes.

"Baby you alright?"

"Yeah Love." She said.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" He asked.

"I am just so proud of you. I know I don't say that often but you've busted your ass not only for the wrestling world but for our family. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Jon said as he kissed his wife softly.

As they continued to watch they went into detail about Kenny's career and aspects of wrestling. Then the footage Jon shot a month or so ago in Philadelphia was used as Jon talked about his old stomping ground and how that made him the person and wrestler he is today.

"_Even thou I am nothing like you Jon. I am willing to go to that place. I am gonna go to that dark place." Kenny said sitting down during an interview. _

"_It's a bad idea because I don't think Kenny Omega has that place inside of him. He's trying to get there. He's trying real hard to get there. And I hope he does." Jon stated as he paced the outside of the building in Philly. _

"_Don't pretend that you are upset about this being a hard core match. What else were you gonna do? Were you gonna chain wrestler with me Jon huh? Give me suplexes? That wasn't gonna happen. Deep down inside I know that you are happy. I know that you are satisfied." Kenny said. _

"_I am at my best when I am at my worst. I'm not trying to find an opponent that is gonna bring the best out of me. I am trying to find an opponent who is gonna bring the worst out of me." Jon stated. _

"_I am glad we are going to that dark place Jon. I can't wait to see you there."_

* * *

_**T**__**hank You Jessica619, Georgia Ross, jjd022980, Lisee, Moxley Gal1, Charlotte and Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews Thank you so much! **_

_**Thank you to all who are reading and following this story your support means so much to me. So many thanks for taking the time to read this story. **_

_**I also want to wish each and every one of you a Happy Holiday Season. No matter what Holiday you celebrate have a wonderful time of the year. Hugs to you all. **_

_**Please remember that I am not a professional writer. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Flash Back – Utah 2010. **_

"_Get up!" Ethan yelled coming into their bed room. _

_Karen moved around in bed and slowly sat up. _

"_Huh?" She said still tired. _

"_You didn't go to work today!" He stated. "It's 1 pm and I come home to find you in bed." _

"_I called and talked to Liam. He said I could take the day. I am just not feeling well." Karen said slowly getting out of bed. _

"_Do you enjoy making a fool out of me Karen?" _

"_It's not like that. I just have been getting sick off and on all day. I needed sleep." She said feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom getting sick. Ethan didn't seem concerned he stayed in the bed room area. Several minutes later after Karen stood up washed her face and rinsed her mouth out she came back into the bed room. _

"_How long have you been feeling sick?" He asked. _

"_On and off for several days but I haven't been able to keep anything down since yesterday." She answered._

"_I think you are finally with child." Ethan said as a smile appeared across his face. _

"_I ... I don't think that's it." Karen said softly. _

"_Trust in the Lord. Trust and know your place" Ethan told her placing his hand on her face as she tensed up. "Get some rest I will be back tonight." _

"_It's Tuesday." She said softly. _

"_And?" Ethan questioned. _

"_You go to Victoria's tonight." _

"_Don't question my choices and who I choose to spend my time with. You are MY wife are you not?" _

_Karen sighed and just shook her head yes. _

"_Then I will be back tonight." He stated before leaving the room. _

_Later that evening Karen was making dinner as Ethan was coming over. She dreaded every third day in which her spiritual husband would come over to their house. It was a small three bedroom modest home on privately owned property. _

"_Smells good in here." Ethan said coming into the kitchen with flowers in hand. _

"_Thank you." She nodded. _

"_These are for you." He smiled handing them to her. _

"_Oh well Thank you." She said again taking the flowers. _

"_You're welcome." He said kissing her cheek. She stepped back and moved away from him getting a vase to fill with water to put the flowers in. "What did you make?" _

"_Potato soup and dumplings." She said. Ethan nodded as he picked up the cover to the pot and looked in it. _

"_Did you make a dessert?" He asked. _

"_Yes. Peach cobbler." She said. _

"_Hmm my favorite with ice cream. You sure are spoiling me today." He grinned. _

_When dinner was ready and Karen sat the table for two. They both sat down to eat. One thing Karen learned quickly after marring Ethan was they had nothing in common. He talked religion and obedience. Tonight was no different. When Ethan noticed Karen wasn't listening and not eating. _

"_You need to eat. Keep your strength up especially now." He stated. _

"_I still don't think I can keep anything down." She answered softly when she noticed the look in his eyes. "But I can try." She choked down another bite. The rest of the dinner she didn't say anything she just listened to Ethan ramble on and on. When she got up and served him his dessert he grabbed her hand. Pulling her closer to him his hand grazing her abdomen her body tensed up. _

"_I feel it Karen. You are with child." He told her. "Finally after all this time you are giving me the one thing I have asked you for since the day you became my wife." _

_Karen was still tense as he pulled her into a kiss all she wanted to do was scream. Once she cleaned up the kitchen from dinner she walked into the living room where Ethan stood. _

"_It's time." He stated handing her a brown paper bag. _

"_For what?" She blurted out not thinking about how it sounded. _

"_You do what I say when I say remember? This is how a marriage works. Now go into the bathroom." He said sternly handing her the brown bag and shoving her into the bathroom. _

_She went into the bathroom and opened the bag to see two pregnancy tests in the bag. She read the directions carefully as she took both tests washed her hands and came out. _

"_Well?" He asked. _

_Karen didn't say a word as she handed him the two test that were in her hand. _

"_You're worthless. You can't even conceive me a child." Ethan said smacking Karen across the face. _

"_I told you it was just the flu." She yelled back in tears. _

"_You will learn not to back talk me woman! You will learn your place here." He stated as he grabbed her by the hair. Dragging her to their bed room as he smacked her again and pushed her down on the bed. _

**Baltimore Maryland – 2019 **

"I can't watch this. This is insane." Karen said cringing watching her husband bleeding on the screen.

"The are kicking each other's ass for sure." Nick stated as he was eating some popcorn.

"Karen they are both very talented men they've got this." Cody reassured her.

The match was reaching the 20 minute mark. Since right before the bell sounded this match was none stop. The were fighting one another all over the arena. Omega tossed a few beers on Moxley along with a trash can. Once back in the ring Moxley got the upper hand with a barb wire bat. But then Omega countered with the barbwire boom as he raked the back of Jon Moxley. They both got in several more shots to the other. As Kenny then went under the ring and brought out the board covered with mouse traps.

"They are stealing the show. Damn boys!" Nick chuckled as Moxley tossed Omega on to the mouse traps.

Moxley then went under the ring and brought out a crate full of gold anchor chains. Moxley used them to his advantage as he went for the cover but Omega kicked out at one. He then grabbed the chain and put the it between Omega's mouth.

"Is that an ice pick?" Brandi asked.

Cody nodded as Omega then got in a few shots with the gold chain to Moxley.

"No! Oh god!" Karen gasped feeling sick to her stomach as she watched the screen.

After three snap dragon suplexes Omega had wrapped the chain around Moxley's next. He tossed him over the ring ropes his feet not touching the ground. Moxley gasping for air tugging at the chain around his neck.

"Stop this! Cody please stop this!" Karen said tears in her eyes.

"Karen please calm down." Cody said.

"Calm down are you fucking insane? My husband is bleeding and he's being hung up on that damn .. mmm." She said placing a hand on her belly breathing softly.

"Sweet heart sit down please. Here is some water." Brandi said helping her sit down and giving her a bottle of water.

"Karen. It will be alright. Kenny and Jon went over this match again and again all afternoon. They know what they are doing." Tony said coming over to her.

"I told him this was a bad idea. I know he loves these matches but this is to much. How could you let them take it this far?" Karen said breathing softly.

"You know your husband he was never gonna take no as an answer." Tony said.

"Kenny is the same way. They know the story they wanted to tell." Cody said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just really really hard to watch live." She said breathing softly.

"Karen are you alright?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah I just think I need a minute." She said slowly getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

"Go with her baby. Keep an eye on her." Cody stated. Brandi nodded and headed to the bathroom with Karen.

"Thank God Karen didn't see that." Tony stated just as Omega gave Moxley a spine buster on a pile of shards of glass.

"No kidding. I mean she's pregnant and hormonal this has to be hard for her to watch." Nick said.

As Omega had Moxley in the strap shooter. He began to crawl through the pile of glass so he could get to the ring rope.

Cody nodded. "I can only imagine what Brandi would be like if she were pregnant."

"She's still be out there slapping the shit out of people." Nick laughed. "If this match doesn't kill Kenny, Karen will."

"Karen are you sure you are OK? Want me to get the AEW Doctor?" Brandi asked coming into the bathroom.

"I'm alright." Karen said coming out of the stall and washing her hands. "I am sorry about that. I need to keep it in check. It's just really hard to watch that right now. I can't lose Jon he is the love of my life and to see him go through that for fun or not it's breaking my heart." Karen admitted.

"I know it's not easy to watch your husband go through hell. But it's the life they chose and the life we chose when we married them." Brandi said. "I know that doesn't make it any less scary."

"Being pregnant doesn't help either." Karen said.

"Ready to go back out there?" She asked.

"Yeah I will be right there." Karen said.

Brandi nodded as she headed back to the production area.

"Where is Karen? Is she alright?" Cody asked as he kissed Brandi's cheek.

"Yeah she just needed a minute. This is a lot to take in for her."

"I know. I guess I thought Mox would have prepared her more."

"He likes the element of surprise. Besides how often did you prepare me?"

"Good point." He chuckled.

As Adam Page and Young Bucks were called ramp side by Omega.

"BRING IT!" Omega yelled.

As Adam and The Bucks were trying to talk him out of whatever it was he wanted. Moxley laid on the entrance ramp.

"Hey there little one hang in there with me. Mommy is gonna try to calm down and I need you to do the same alright? We are in this together and we are gonna be brave for your Dad. He loves us so much we need to be strong. Can you do that little one?" Karen was breathing softly as she was talking to her belly.

Adam and Bucks brought out a spider web barbwire board to the entrance ramp. After a few attempts Moxley suplexed them both on to the board and into the exposed barbwire. Both men laid there entwined in the wire their bodies shaking. As officials, Adam and the Bucks tried to get them out.

Karen didn't have words as she walked toward production staring at the screen. Watching these men reach across the barbwire that was sticking to her husbands body. The fight wasn't over as both men got to their feet. Moxley tried a suplex but Omega countered. Then Omega super kicked Moxley through the Full Gear light.

Karen gasped as tears were now streaming down her face. She was trying to be strong but watching her husband go through this was anything but easy.

Moxley and Omega made their way back to the ring. Moxley gave a para dime shift to Omega who kicked out. Moxley then rolled out of the ring and started to undo the canvas on the ring to expose the boards underneath. He set to slam Omega on to the board but Omega countered as Moxley's back slammed down on to the exposed boards.

Adam didn't say anything as he just handed Karen a tissues as she was trying to hold it together There was a Young Buck on both sides of her for support.

Omega then gave Moxley a para dime shift on the board. He looked so pleased with himself as he re-positioned Moxley and went for the top rope. Omega went for the Phoenix Splash but Moxley moved out of the way.

Karen giggled through her tears.

"Oh was that a smile?" Nick asked.

"OK that was funny." She sniffled out a laugh. "I mean he had to know Jon was gonna move."

"He's lost a lot of blood. Kenny doesn't know what day it is at this point." Adam joked.

Moxley then gave Omega one final elevated Para dime shift for the three count.

"_The winner of this match JONNNN MOXXXLLEYY!" Justin Roberts announced. _

The Bucks then went ring side to check on Omega as Moxley's hand was raised in victory.

Finally after what seemed like a life time Jon slowly made his way back stage. He was greeted by Cody and Tony first. Then Brandi who whispered something to him as he slowly nodded. He looked up to see his pregnant wife in tears.

"Come here." Jon said reaching out his hands. She went over to him and softly hugged her sweaty husband. He winced in pain a bit.

"Don't cry baby I'm fine." He said kissing her cheek softly his hand rubbing her belly.

"Nothing about that match was fine. You're in pain and covered in glass pieces and blood. That is not fine." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I know you live for this crap. But I love you so much it's hard for me to watch you go through that. I just have to remember this is who I married. Now go get checked by medical."

"I love you too baby." He said as he took her hand walking towards medical.

"Ya know I kicked Omega's ass out there. He got the worst of it." Jon grinned.

"You are truly the Purveyor of violence and the baddest son of a bitch in the game."

"Damn right baby!" He said proudly.

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, jjd022980, Moxley Gal1, jessica619, Debwood-1999, Charlotte and Louisiana Hayes for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on this story! **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story you are all amazing so many many thanks. **_

_**Happy New Year and I hope 2020 is all you want it to be and more! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Several Days Later: Nashville Tennessee **

"_So that one counts right? I am a lot of things and say whatever you want you want about me. But I am not a LIAR. I told you exactly what was gonna happen at Full Gear. And I delivered as advertised as promised. Kenny Omega WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!" _Jon Moxley said with that cocky smirk on his face. Strutting around the ring his hand across his bare chest. Taking in all the "Moxley Moxley" chants from the AEW crowd. _"Now Kenny! Kenny you are one radical son of a bitch. And our personal differences not with standing. I do respect you. Because you had the balls to do something I don't think anybody else in AEW is gonna have the balls to do any more. I don't think anybody in that dressing room is gonna have the balls to ever step in the ring with me. But can't nobody run. Can't nobody hide forever. I am on a pilgrimage to scorch the earth of AEW! One broke neck at a time until I AM THE LAST MAN STANDING! And I don't care how long it takes. But hey if there is anybody out there. Anybody in AEW listening that wants to test themselves. That wants to confront their own mortality. That wants to confront the only man who presents real danger in this ring let me know. Anybody out there who's listening in AEW just say the word and I will be happy to let you know exactly where you stand on the food chain. Just do me a favor if you're going to step in the ring with me kiss your loved ones good bye before you leave the house. Have an ambulance on speed dial and when it's all over NOBODY ASK ME FOR ANY DAMN APOLOGIES!" _He stated as he drop the mic in the ring and strutted around.

"Omega nice shiner bro." Nick laughed as Kenny Omega was walking up towards the screen.

"Shut up." Omega chuckled at him when he noticed Karen watching Moxley in the ring giving his promo. "Hi Karen still want to smack me?"

"No. I may choke you with a chain and drag you through a pile of glass but no not smack you." Karen stated.

"Look you know Mox was on board with all that. We came up with that match together. I would never purposely hurt him." Kenny rambled as he stared at Jon Moxley's wife who stared back at him with a serious look on her face.

"Oh I know and YOU are both insane." Karen smirked at Kenny.

He chuckled. "It was an awesome match tho wasn't it? I mean we told a hell of a story start to finish."

"It was … well it was something." She said. "But if you ever come near my husband again I wont hesitate to beat you with a barb wire bat myself." She smiled patting his shoulder.

"Everything OK here?" Jon asked coming up to them after getting backstage after his match/promo.

"Everything is fine right Omega." Karen said.

"Right. Mox you got yourself an amazing gal here." Kenny said.

"Don't I know it. She threatened you didn't she?" Jon smirked.

"Yeah with a bat!" He laughed.

"Yeah well that's better than what she said she was gonna do to you after our match." Jon laughed.

"Wait what did she say?" Kenny questioned.

"Oh don't you worry Omega. Just remember what I said." Karen smiled.

They all stood backstage as they watched the show Jon gently wrapped his arms around Karen from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You OK baby you're feeling a little cold?" He asked her softly in her ear.

"Just a little chilly. I should have worn warmer clothes I guess." She smiled laying her head back on him.

Jon went and grabbed his hooded sweat shirt and helped her put it on then wrapped his arms around her again watching the screen.

"Thank you love much better." She smiled.

As Darby Allin was now in the middle of the ring mic in hand.

"_Jon Moxley I accept!" _Darby Allin stated simple staring right into the camera before rolling out of the ring.

"Looks like it's you and Darby Allin next week." Nick said.

"The kid wont know what hit him." Jon said with that cocky grin.

**Later that night. **

Karen and Jon were back at the hotel room sitting in bed eating one of Karen's late night cravings of French fries dipped in soft served chocolate ice cream.

"hmm this is so good thank you love." Karen said with a mouth full as she dipped her french fry in the ice cream.

"You know I love my french fries just not sure about the ice cream part." Jon chuckled as he was eating his fries.

"Oh it's so good babe try it." She smiled offering him fry freshly dipped in ice cream.

He shook his head grinned and ate the fry his wife was feeding him.

"Well?" Karen smiled.

"Not horrible but plain is better." He smiled. "I can't wait to get Jag man tomorrow. It's been do damn quiet." Jon chuckled.

"I miss him too so much. I can't wait to see him. I hope he didn't give Amy and her husband to much trouble." Karen said stretching in the bed laying back to get more comfortable

"Nah when I talked to Amy earlier said it was good practice. I think he had Ben running around the house." He chuckled watching his wife stretch a little bit her shirt road up a bit as her small pregnant belly was popping out. Jon couldn't help but grin ear to ear. He bent down and kissed her belly.

"Hey there little one. It's Daddy. You are getting nice and cozy in there aren't you." He smiled. "I can't wait to meet you. But not just yet you stay cozy in there and you just bake. We love you so much already little peanut."

Karen smiled looking down at her husband as she rubbed his head.

"We do love you peanut." Karen said placing her other hand on top of Jon's. "I love you so much Jonathon."

"I love you to Karen since the moment I saw you." Jon beamed.

"Even after I spilled the ice water on you?" She smiled.

"Especially then. You were so nervous and shy I had to ask you out. When you said no the first few times I knew I couldn't give up. Not on you."

"I am thankful that you didn't. Jon you have made my life so much better. You've blessed me with so much. Things I never new existed and most importantly you love me more than any one ever has." She told him as she leaned into kiss him.

Staring into one another eyes they started to make out which didn't take long to get heated as they enjoyed a passionate night together as husband and wife.

_**Flash Back – Utah 2010 **_

_It had been a long day at work. Karen worked at one of the restaurants in town owned and ran by the order. _

"_Karen what the hell happened?" Liam asked when he came into work that afternoon. _

"_Nothing." Karen said as she was washing the counter. _

"_Come into the office." He said looking around at a few of the other waitresses. Karen nodded and did as Liam had asked. _

"_Did Ethan do this to you?" He asked touching her bruised face softly. _

_Karen didn't say anything. Liam knew exactly what that meant. _

"_He is just pissed off because I wasn't pregnant." Karen explained. _

"_He didn't find the birth control did he?" Liam asked with caution. _

"_No but I need to keep them here now because I think he was going through my stuff when I was suppose to be sleeping last night." _

_Liam just nodded. _

"_Please don't judge me. I just can't bring a child into this. I can't I wont raise any kid in this hell. This is not a life I want for anyone." _

"_No judgment from me." He said as he went to hug his hurting friend as she winced in pain. "What else did he do to you?" _

"_Liam it's not a huge thing. I was being disobedient and he had to teach me a lesson." Karen said holding in her tears. _

_Liam sighed and shook his head. He knew what that meant. He beat her and then had his way with her. _

"_I have to get out of this. I can't live like this any more." Karen said softly. _

_Liam looked at her as Walker one of Karen's older brother's came into the office. _

"_Karen this is not acceptable. You are a married woman you should not be a lone with another man while the door is closed." He stated. _

"_Sorry Walker I didn't realize the door was shut. Karen and I were just going over next weeks schedule and specials for the menu." Liam said. _

_Walker glanced at Karen who just nodded in agreement. _

"_None the less the office door stays open. Karen Dad needs to see you." He told her. _

_Karen didn't have a choice as she headed to her Father's office at the church with her older brother. When she walked her she could see the disappointment on her father's face. _

"_Father." She said softly walking in. "You asked to see me?" _

"_Yes I did. Ethan came by this morning. He is a little concerned about you." Gideon stated. _

"_Why?" Karen asked. _

"_After being married all this time you have not conceived a child." He stated. "Not only that he said you've been disobedient to him. Karen this is not how I raised you. You will be an obedient good wife. Ethan is a great match for you." _

"_You call him beating me a great match? You can't be serious." Karen blurted out. _

"_KAREN! ENOUGH!" Gideon said as he smacked her already bruised face. _

"_You will be staying with Allison for a few days. You need a reminder on how to be a wife." _

"_Father please." Karen started to say. _

"_You will do what I tell you! This is the will of God. You will bare Ethan a child that is your duty." He stated as Ethan came in. "Your husband is here to collect you." _

_Karen just nodded. _

"_Oh and Karen you wont be working at the restaurant any more." _

"_But Father ..." She started to say. _

"_It's done. Now leave me." _

_Ethan grabbed her arm as they went to the car. The ride to Allison's was quiet until they got into the driveway. _

"_Karen please forgive me for last night. I needed to teach you a lesson. Don't worry we will have a child together no matter what it takes." _

_Karen just nodded as Ethan leaned over and gave her a sloppy kiss. She felt ill just at the thought of him touching her ever again. They walked into Allison's house his first wife. There were 5 children under the age of 7 running around as the older children were cleaning and doing chores around the house. _

"_Karen I am so glad you've offered to come help me for a few days. I was so sorry to hear about your accident. I hope you are alright." Allison said. "We sister wives have to stick together." She smiled. _

_It took everything Karen had not to roll her eyes. _

"_I am fine Sister Allison. How can I help you?" She asked putting on a fake smile. _

"_Finishing up dinner would be so helpful."  
_

"_Of course." Karen said as she put on an apron and started helping Allison finish dinner. _

_As Karen was fixing the food she was looking around at the house and was thinking about her life. She knew with out a doubt some way some how she needed to get out of his hell._

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, Jessica619, Aretha St. Crone, Moxley Gal1, jjd022980 and Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story so keep them coming. **_

_**Thank you to all who follow and read this story. You are all amazing. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do miss things.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Utah – 2011**

_Karen was at her sister Katherine's baby shower. She was 9 months pregnant. They were celebrating the new life that was coming into this world. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing I am just tired." Karen said looking around the room at her two sister wives and the other woman of The Order. This was her life a living hell one that she wanted to get out of. _

"_So did you hear the news?" Charlotte Karen's half sister asked coming over to them. _

"_No we didn't what news?" Katherine asked. _

"_I have a meeting with Father tomorrow. I think he's found me a match. Someone to marry." She said excited. _

"_Really? Charlotte you're 17. Is this what you really want?" Karen blurted out. _

"_Yes! It's an honor. This is our place our way of life. To get married to love and obey our husband. To have children and be a woman of God." She said. _

_Karen just nodded. _

"_Any idea who?" Katherine asked. _

"_Daniel." She stated. _

"_What? He's like 55 years old. You'd be wife 6." Karen said. _

"_If it's the will of God." Katherine __giving her sister a stern look. _

"_This can't be the will of God." Karen stated __rolling her eyes. _

"_Shhh don't let them hear you talk like that. You'll be sent away." She said. _

"_May that hell will be better than this one."__Karen said looking at her sisters. _

"_Stop! I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to stop this. __I know it __has to be hard because you still haven't had a child of your own yet. __You've been married longer than I have. __But you need to have faith and stop being disobedient.__" Katherine said. _

_K__aren was going to say something when Allison came over to them. _

"_Karen can you please take Sarah. She needs to be changed." Allison asked handing Karen the one year old. _

"_Of course." She said looking at Allison who seemed __pale__. "Allison are you alright?" _

"_Yes. Fine just having some morning sickness." She blurted out. _

"_You're pregnant?" Karen sai__d shaking her head. _

"_Yes. Shh don't say anything. Ethan and I agreed not to tell anyone just yet." She stated._

_**The Next Day. **_

"_Karen?" Liam called as he was coming into her house. "Karen?" He called again after not hearing an answer. He glanced around the house everything in the living room and kitchen seemed to be in order. "Karen?" He called one more time as he headed down the hall way towards the master bed room. His heart sank and his fist clenched when he saw the bed messy with blood on it. There was a chair tipped over along with a broke mirror. "Oh God!" Liam said when he saw Karen laying on the floor near the bathroom blood around her. _

"_Karen? Wake up!" He called as he started to help her. _

"_hmm." She winced in pain slowly coming too. _

"_Karen. You with me kid?" He asked as she slowly shook her head. _

_After several more minutes Liam helped Karen up slowly as started to help wash her face. _

"_What the hell happened?" _

_Karen shook her head no. _

"_Tell me!" He said. _

"_Ethan found my birth control pills." She said softly. _

"_How?" _

"_He was suppose to be with Allison. He came here instead. It was my fault I wasn't expecting him. I was playing around with the make up I got when we went to Salt Lake. I hid the pills in there and he came in. He told me to get the crap off my face I looked like a whore. As he was tossing my make up in the trash the pills fell out. I remember him pushing me into the mirror. Yelling at me saying I was worthless and I was going to hell that I wasn't deserving to be here. I was not deserving to be his wife. I was killing his children with every pill. Then things get fuzzy I tried to fight back." _

"_I can tell." Liam said looking around the mess that was the bathroom and the bed room. _

"_Karen maybe you shouldn't be on the pill any more. It's not worth your life." Liam said. _

"_You can't be serious? You too Liam? I am not getting pregnant. I don't want kids! I wont bring a child into this hell!" Karen said still in pain as she stood up. "Mark my words Liam I will get the hell out of here." _

**Las Vegas – 2019 **

"Bomp bomp bomp." was the only sound in the room.

"That sound is so damn amazing." Jon smiled ear to ear.

"Everything is looking good. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Karen and Jon both said at the same time.

"I will take that to be a yes." Dr. Miller laughed looking at the screen moving around the wand. "It's a girl"

"A girl? Fuck yes!" Jon blurted out so excited. "Sorry Doc." He chuckled.

"Here that Jagger you are going to have a little sister." Karen said her voice a little shaky as she glanced at the screen. Then at their two year old who was standing on the chair next to his dad looking at the screen.

"Baby." Jagger pointed to the screen.

"It's your little sister." Jon smiled.

"Issy." He giggled.

**Later that afternoon. **

Jon was laying on the couch finally relaxing after what seemed like an endless few months. From traveling for AEW, doing media and filming a movie in Canada he was finally home with his family. He was watching the playback of AEW Dynamite. Jagger was playing with his toys as Karen walked in holding a large bag of Pickle flavored Lays Potato chips.

"Come sit down next me." Jon smiled patting the couch.

Karen smiled and sat down feeding him a chip.

"Yuck those are nasty." He gagged taking a drink of his water.

"Hush you they are good. Baby girl likes them."

"You've had some odd cravings lately. I can't believe when we were in Canada all you seemed to want is Poutine."

"Hey anything covered in gravy is good Mr." She smiled eating more of her chips as she watched the screen.

"Hey are you alright? You've been kind of quiet since we got back this afternoon?"

"Yes I'm fine love. Just watching the elite be the elite. Be elite Be elite." She sang.

"Yeah you can stop that now." He laughed wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"Tissy Tissy Daddy." Jagger giggled climbing up on his Dad.

"I like to kiss your mom." He laughed grabbing Jagger and tickling him.

"Dat tickles me Daddy." He giggled those deep belly toddler laughs.

Karen smiled taking in the moment feeling so relaxed and free. The way she knew life was suppose to be. She patted her growing belly. Jon placed his hand on top of hers. Then Jagger copied his Dad placing his small hand on top of Jon's.

"Are you gonna talk to your sister?" Jon smiled.

Jagger looked up at him. "What me say?"

"You can say hi." Jon smiled.

"Hi issy me Jagger. I dis many." He said holding up 2 fingers. "I big."

Karen smiled as she felt the baby moving.

"Feel that? That's your little sister in there."

"My baby." Jagger smiled kissing her belly.

He soon jumped off the couch and went to go play with his toys.

"Can you believe it we're having a little girl. Soon we'll have two little Moxley's running around here. Wait three." She chuckled.

"Three?" Jon asked with the side eye.

"Jagger, the baby and you." She giggled bopping his nose.

"Oh you are so funny woman." He laughed as he grabbed her quickly and started tickling her as she was laughing so hard.

"You're the one beating people up with shit." She laughed as he tickled her more. "Jonathon stop! Stop I am gonna pee! This isn't funny." She giggled.

"Alright! Fine I'll stop but that's just because this is a new couch."

"Ass!" She giggled playfully punching his arm. "I love you ya know that."

"Yeah I kind thought so. I mean you do put out."

Karen giggled feeling so loved and blessed in these small but precious moments.

"So since it's a girl are we going with our first name pick?" Karen asked reaching for her bag of chips as she was munching on them.

"Yes Amelia. Millie for short." Jon smiled with pride.

"Amelia Moxley or Millie Moxley for her nickname." Karen smiled patting her belly. "HI Millie."

"I love you Millie." Jon smiled with pride as he kissed her belly and then looked up and kissed his wife.

"Ya know you looked really sexy during your promo this week." She giggled.

"Oh really? How sexy?" He grinned kissing her again.

"You are the sexiest man in pro wrestling!" She smiled.

"I am so better than those who call them selves elite." He said in Moxley character.

"Well maybe not Nick." She joked.

"Oh you are just asking for it." Jon joked back pulling her close.

"I am just kidding you are the best. Your promo a week ago said so." She giggled loving her husbands smile. "So you and Jericho huh?"

"I need that Gold babe!" He said all cocky.

"_Several months ago I declared war on anybody in AEW who wanted to stand in my way. Nothings changed. Through every obstacle, with every set back, with every new scar on my body I continue to move forward blazing a trail to the top of the hill. Until I am the last man standing. I am a wild fire burning across the countryside. I am napalm death! I will get you eventually. And most people will sit and wait look over their shoulder and say their prayers and hope the inevitable never comes. But I wonder if there is anybody else out there that wants to get me before I get them. The kind of person they'll call crazy, reckless. The kind of person they say has a death wish. This is a call to arms if anybody wants to step up and be a hero. Be a hero or get seriously seriously hurt trying."_

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, jjd022980, jessica619, Debbie Rogen, Woflgirl2013 and Charlotte for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas. **_

_**Than you to all who take the time to read and follow this story.  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**2019 **

"_We got a long history together you and me right? I remember a decade ago when you first came on the nation wide stage. You came to me and asked for some advice little leather jacket Kurt Cobain little bowl hair cut. You came and asked me for some help and I gave you that help. You asked me how to get over, how to become a star? And you did. And then we became adversaries. And we beat the living shit out of each other. Yeah you through me into tacks. You destroyed my property. I hit you with a 50 pound piece of crockery sending you to the hospital. But I taught you how to become a main event super star. I taught you how to become a champion. Everyone can agree and then years later when you needed to ignite your passion for your life and this business you called me. And I navigated you out of those waters. I navigated you through those rocks. I navigated you right here to AEW. Now you repaid me by laying me out at Double or Nothing. When you made your debut and that's OK. That's OK. It showed me that you still had that chip on your shoulder. It showed me that you were still an asshole. It showed me you are still a winner. But you've only just begun to realize your importance here AEW Mox. You're only just now harnessing the power that you have with in you. And once again you need me. And I will tell you the reason why. Can you imagine … SHUT UP!" _Chris Jericho said standing in the middle of the AEW ring with Jon Moxley. As the crowd was booing Jericho. Moxley stood shirtless in his wrestling gears tonight he choose to wear his camo looking pants. He had just won his match when Jericho came to face him in the ring. Moxley just reacted to what Jericho was saying with facial expressions while he had his and on his chest tapping his collar bone.

"_Can you imagine what it would be like if Hager, Santana, Ortiz, Guevara, Jericho and Moxley joined forces? That's why we … I want to ask you to join the inner circle." _Jericho said as he took out a black inner circle T-shirt.

"Oh mentioning Mitch the plant now are we? Joining the inner circle huh? Jag think Daddy should do that?" Karen said as she was at home in Vegas sitting on the couch cuddling with Jagger.

"Daddy be wit Tis?" Jagger asked looking up at his mom.

"Maybe. I guess we have to wait and see." She said rubbing his back. Jon really wanted Karen and Jagger to travel to Dallas as he still wasn't comfortable keeping them home. But Jagger hadn't been feeling the best and Karen was getting a round two of morning sickness. After much talk Jon finally agreed to let them stay home as he new traveling so much wasn't good. So he made sure the armed security detail he hired was there around the clock.

The AEW crowd was chanting No No!

"_This is not an answer that you can answer in one night. It's certainly not an answer you are gonna give the morons here in Dallas I get that. We want you to take some time. Talk it over with you beautiful wife. Talk it over with your mother who I also met great lady. Enjoy the Holidays with your awesome son and family. And when you are ready to give us your answer we'll be waiting for you. Because once again just imagine the inner circle the LeChampoion , The purveyor of unscripted violence together here taking control of All Elite Wrestling. That is a true Para dime shift. So think hard choose wisely. And when your ready we'll be waiting." _Jericho said as he slowly approached Moxley and placed the inner circle shirt over his shoulder.

"_What an offer from Chris Jericho. How can Moxley refuse?" T_ony Schiavone said on commentary.

"_I don't know it's not a bad concept." _JR added.

"_No it's , it's a good move, it's the smart move. It really is for Jericho. Notice how cautious he approached him like a big grizzly bear. Just slowly put that shirt on his shoulder." _

"_Certainly every one here knows how volatile implosive Mox can be."_

_The Crowd continued to chant NO. _

"_Don't listen to them. They don't know anything. When your ready give us your answer. We'll be waiting for you brother." _

**Several Hours Later. _ Las Vegas. **

After briefly talking with Don from security he sent him on his way and said he would see him later. Jon entered the house it smelt so good like fresh baked Christmas cookies. He noticed Karen left the Christmas tree lite as he stared at the stocking hung on their fire place. It warmed his heart and he felt so blessed. He unplugged the tree made sure the alarm was set and headed up stairs. He dropped his bags by the washer and then went into Jagger's room he was sound asleep with his little booty in the air. Jon chuckled.

"Hey little man. Daddy's home." He whispered as he kissed the top of his sons head.

He then went into to their room he was couldn't help but stare at his pregnant wife as she was laying on her side hugging a huge body pillow that her baby bump was resting on. He couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks how much she had popped out. But to him she never looked more beautiful. Jon then went into to take a quick shower before crawling into bed with his wife.

"HI Amelia Daddy's home." Jon said rubbing Karen's belly.

"Hi handsome." She smiled her eyes still closed.

"Sorry I didn't meant to wake you babe." He said kissing her lips softly.

"It's fine. I would have been up in a little bit to pee anyway." She joked kissing him back moving closer to him wrapping her arms around him. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4 am. I took the first flight out of Dallas that I could." He said kissing her back.

She just nodded then she smiled.

"So are you gonna join the inner circle?" She giggled.

"Oh Stop." He laughed. "Where you surprised?"

" A little. I wasn't sure where you all wanted to take the feud with you and Chris. I was also surprised that he put me and Jag in the promo."

"Are you mad?" Jon asked.

"No not at all love. I was just surprised. I mean WWE most of the time acted like I never existed. They always seemed to toss you and Renee together." Karen said.

"I know and that is why I gave Chris the OK to mention my wife and son. Just not names not there yet but people who know me and us. Know the truth and well you are part of me life so you are apart of my character's life too." He smiled.

"You are just so sweet." She giggled kissing him.

"I know I have my moments. Ya know we are both awake." He said cocky wiggling his eye brows.

"Jon." She giggled as he started to kiss her neck, his hand going under her shirt touching her soft skin.

As they started to make out Jon tossed the body pillow off the bed and moved closer to his wife.

"I love you baby." He said as he started to remove her clothes.

"I love you too." She smiled taking off his shorts.

That night they made love to one another. Feeling the love and passion they had for each other.

_**Utah 2011 **_

"_Karen this is unexceptionable. If any other wife acted the way you did I would send them away. I would have sent you away too. But Ethan asked me not too." Gideon stated as Karen was sitting in his office. _

"_Father please listen." Karen began to say. _

"_I don't know why you insist on defying Ethan. But he is choosing to forgive you. Be better Karen do your duty as a wife and maybe God will finally bless you with a child." Gideon stated. "You know this has been our way of life for generations. Your great great grandfather was once our Prophet. Our family has been hand picked by God. This is our life the only way to get to the __kingdom of our holy God." _

"_Is this really the only way to live life?" _

"_Karen you've always been one to question things. I hoped with age and maturity that would change. I see it has not. Follow Ethan's and your sister wives lead. You will understand this is the way the truth and the light."_

_Later that evening. _

"_HI honey." Ethan said kissing Karen softly wrapping his arms around her. She flinched a little in pain. "Still swore?" _

"_Yeah." She said softly as she put the dish away she was drying. "I thought you would have been here for dinner." _

"_I would have been b__ut the meeting at the church ran late. Then I stopped by Allison's to check on her." _

"_Is she alright?" Karen asked putting another dish away as Ethan moved closer to her. _

"_She was under the weather but is feeling better now." He said as grabbed her arm and spun her around pinning her to the sink. _

"_Owe Ethan please." Karen said trying to move and pushing him away._

"_So I can't touch you now? I am your husband." He stated. _

"_I know. I'm just still swore." She said softly. _

_Ethan just nodded and took her hand then led her to the bed room. Once they got to the room he stood in front of her and __started to unbutton her dress. _

"_Ethan please." Karen said softly. _

"_You're my wife." He said as he took off her dress. "I am sorry for what I did. I repented to the Lord for letting my anger get the better of me. He has forgiven me. Have you asked for forgiveness as well?" _

"_Forgiveness?" Karen asked. _

"_For your sins? You were taking my children away from me with every pill you took. You do need to repent to the Lord. I couldn't lose you Karen. I can't lose you so I didn't tell your father of your sin. He would have sent you away. I couldn't let that happen. Promise me no more pills we will have our children and live our life." He said as he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. _

"_Ethan." She said softly. _

"_Shhhh." Ethan said as he started giving her a sloppy kiss. _

_Karen never felt the love or passion one should in these moments All she felt was nothing except disgust. She just wanted out of this life. She knew she couldn't bring a child into this world. _

**Las Vegas 2019 **

"Daddy I win!" Jagger said jumping on Jon's chest.

"uff! Boy you are getting so big." Jon smiled.

"Yeah I big." He said proudly.

"So big in fact." Karen said coming into the living room. "He's not wearing a diaper today."

"Undies." Jagger said taking off his shorts.

"Dude the pants stay on." Jon laughed. "But hey do they have those bat man under wear in my size?"

As Jagger giggled now running around playing in just his under wear.

"So we've started potty training?" He asked.

"Yeah. I thought we would try it. See how it goes. Would so love to not have two children in diapers." She smiled when she made a little face and placed her hand on her belly.

"Everything alright?" Jon asked with concern.

"OH yes. It's just your daughter is kicking." She smiled as Jon put his hand on her belly.

"That feels amazing. Hello in there my little princess." Jon said bending down to kiss her belly. Karen smiled placing her hands in Jon's hair.

"I love you so much you know that?"

"Yeah I think I heard that." He smiled standing up and kissing her lips.

When their kiss was interrupted by someone at the door.

"What the hell why?" Jon growled against her lips.

"I'll get it." Karen smiled.

As she went to answer the door Jon followed her knowing security was still out there made him feel more comfortable but still didn't fully trust any thing.

"Can I help you?" Karen asked not knowing the young man at the door.

"Karen Moxley?"

"Yes? Can I ask you are?" She asked as the young man handed her a larger envelope.

"You've been served." He said walking away.

"Sorry Jon. He said he had official paper work that had to be handed to Karen." Don said coming up to the door.

"What the hell is it?" Jon growled.

As Karen opened it and started reading the papers she was trying not to cry.

"Ethan and my father are suing me." She stated.

"What the fuck for?" Jon said anger in his voice.

Karen didn't say anything she just put the papers down on the counter and walked up stairs.

"This isn't my business." Don said. "But Jon this is what they do. I've been researching this cult and it seems they are part of this large polygamy area. But this is what they do. They are going to try and intimidate her into going back. They talked to her first she refused they can't see her any more so now they are trying go about this legally to get her back."

"I don't get it. What and how could they possible sue? For what?" Jon growled.

"That I am not sure of. But just know I wont stop protecting your family." Don stated.

"Thanks."

Up stairs Karen was laying on her bed crying rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry princess. I wont ever let you live that hell. I am not going back. I will protect you, your brother and you Dad no matter what. They wont hurt us any more."

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, Lisee, Moxley Gal1, Kyra arson, jjd022980, Wolfgirl2013, Missdeanambrose and Charlotte for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story. It means so much you take the time to read this story. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things sometimes. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Several Weeks Later. **

"_I am gonna make this real simple. I am a gambler. I came to Tokyo to either leave with nothing or leave with everything. JUICE ROBINSON tomorrow night right here at the Tokyo Dome we settle the score once and for all." _Jon Moxley stated as he was standing in the middle of the New Japan Pro wrestling ring the new IWGP US Champion. He had just beat Lance Archer in a Texas Death Match.

To get Karen's mind off things he invited her to Japan for Wrestle Kingdom. It was a quick trip to Tokyo they would be there less than a week because Jon had to be in Mississippi for AEW by Wednesday. Karen was enjoying the sights and sounds of Tokyo. She of course called home often to check on Jagger who was back in Vegas with her mother in law. As an extra precaution Jon made sure security was watching the house as well.

"_Oh hey anyone got a problem? __Huh anybody? Anybody __think I was gonna get killed by the monster huh? Everybody thought I was gonna go home crying back to America? Just because I didn't win the G1 just like I said I would because Juice Robinson __kept me out of it__ beat me on the last day. Luckiest day of his life. You think just because of that …. where am I bleeding?" _Jon said as he looked at his hand then lifted his Moxley sweatshirt he was wearing. "_Thought I was bleeding on __my__ nipple. Think I was gonna tuck tail and run? Un ha oh No. I AM BIG GAME HUNTING IN NEW JAPAN PRO WRESTLING! __You know that that means? You are gonna figure it out. We got unfinished business to deal with first. Night two Wrestle Kingdom Juice Robinson I know you think I stole everything from you when I won this title from you in June. BUT YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME. YOU TOOK THE G1 FROM ME! That tournament was MINE! IT WAS EVERYTHING! I'll never get a chance to prove that I should have one that tournament ever again cause of Juice Robinson. But hey I am the only one in the ring that can help myself so those losses the__re__ on me. I can't blame anybody. But I can put irrational hate and guilt on Juice Robinson. And use that as fuel to whoop his ass harder than it's ever been whipped before tomorrow night at the Tokyo Dome. It's like I said out there __I didn't come here to do a bunch of media, do press conferences, kiss the pretty Japanese girls, to get bouquets of flowers No. I came here for business step one get this back. Step two settle the score with Juice Robinson. I am either leaving with nothing or I am leaving with everything. After tomorrow night we're gonna know where I stand in New Japan Pro Wrestling. __I am gonna tell you right now spoiler alert it's gonna be pretty god damn near the fucking top." _Jon stated full of fire and passion as he grabbed the title and headed off camera._ "Get me a Bacardi quick."_

"Hell of a match Moxley." Karen smiled standing there as her husband came over to her and pulled her into a kiss. "Eww you're still sweaty." She teased staring at his face. "Looks like you are getting a bruise already."

"Battle scares babe, I came to win it all!" He said cocky.

Karen giggled. "This is so amazing. I mean this has to be bigger than Wrestlemania. The crowd is electric being out there was so awesome to see. The fans here are so passionate it's so so great to see. Thank you for bring me."

"Of course wouldn't want to share this with anyone else." He smiled kissing her again.

Later that night they were back at the hotel. Jon and Karen had both talked to Jon's mom and to Jagger on a face time call.

"I miss him so much already." Karen said as she was getting comfy in the bed.

"Me too." Jon said. "He's talking so much more now. I can't believe he said shit the other day."

"He's starting to repeat a lot of stuff now."

"Yeah no kidding. When he said Hell no the other day when I said it was bath time I was like fuck!" Jon chuckled.

Karen giggled.

"There is that smile that I fell in love with." Jon said getting into bed next to her.

"I know I haven't been smiling much lately. It's just this all has been a lot to take in."

"I know but we talked to the lawyer and they aren't gonna get away with this. Like he said they really have no case. It's just a scare tactic."

"I know but it was filed in Utah so I am not looking forward to going back there." She said placing her hand on her baby bump.

"You aren't doing this alone. I will be with you every step of the way. You have to trust me." Jon stated placing his hand on top of hers.

"I do trust you Jon. I am just scared I don't know why they are doing this. It makes no sense to me. Usually when someone leaves the order they are shunned and never talked about. I don't understand why they contacted me. This case makes no sense something about me owing back rent and money. I am sorry my past is so fucked up that it now came back to haunt us."

"You never have to apologize for those sick bastards. It's all bull shit." Jon stated.

"It really is all a fucking mess." She stated staring at Jon's face and touching his forehead in between his eyes. "Does that hurt?" She asked referring to the larger colored bruise he had gotten from the match.

"Nah."

"You are a shitty lair." She said kissing him softly.

"Hurts like a son of a bitch." He chuckled kissing her.

The next night Jon Moxley beat Juice Robinson by pin fall to retained the IWGP US Title. As Moxley was celebrating in the ring Minoru Suzuki came to the ring to face off with Jon Moxley. The Tokyo Dome went insane with anticipation and excitement. Karen was so excited in this moment for her husband and the New Japan Pro Wrestling Fans. The roar of crowd gave her goosebumps. Her husband was living in dream and she was so proud of him. As they stood face to face it didn't take long for the fist to start flying between the two men in the ring. After Suzuki put Moxley in the sleeper hold he then gave him the Gotch Style pile driver. Moxley had been laid out in the middle of the ring by none other that Suzuki.

At New Year's Dash Jon Moxley showed up in the crowd and headed to the ring. Again for the second night in a row fist started flying. Moxley got the upper hand and gave a Death Rider to Suzuki in the middle of the ring.

"_The king of pro wrestling. The king of the death matches. This war__.__.. if it is war was __it__ inevitable? How many bones? How many ligaments? How many tendons will snap? Will there be __concussion? __Will there be blood? Well I think we all know the answer to that question now don't we." _

**Days Later.**

"I understand. Yes we will be in Utah early tomorrow afternoon. I think Jon said our plane was leaving Memphis at 6 am." Karen said on to the phone.

As Jon came in from his production meeting.

"Of course thank you." Karen said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked getting his gear out of his bag.

"It was Brant he wanted to make sure we were still going to be in Utah tomorrow. We are meeting him and Mr. Greyson at his office tomorrow at 3 pm."

Jon just nodded.

"It's really happening isn't it? I am gonna have to be in a room with my father and Ethan."

"Well you were already in a room with them recently." Jon scoffed.

"Jonathon! What the hell." Karen said looking at him.

He didn't say anything he just glanced at his wife as he had his gear in his hand.

"You're still mad aren't you?"

"I am still not happy about it no. That moment scared the hell out of me Karen don't you get that? What if they would have hurt your or our daughter? If you would have just been honest with me from the start then maybe we could have avoided all this." He told her.

"You don't think I know that Jonathon? I know what I did was stupid and I have been saying sorry about it for months. I regret going to see Ethan. I don't know if going that gave him a false hope that I would return. I am pissed my father came to my door. I don't get it, I don't understand it and I am pissed off at myself for dragging you into all this! I am sorry that you have to deal with this."

"Babe listen I know you're sorry but you never have to be. I love you and I fell in love with you all of you that includes your past. I am sorry for being an asshole today. It's just been a long several days. I mean we've basically been around the world. Not to mention instead of being able to go home and enjoy a relaxing week with my family we have to go to Utah. Not thrilled about that." He told her.

"Again that's my fault. I don't understand this law suit I've read it and it makes no sense. Like I said something about me own rent basically it's about money?"

"I will pay them whatever the fuck they want to leave us the hell alone." Jon said.

"I know you would but that's the thing Jon you shouldn't have too. If I could just figure out why they want me back why can't they just ignore me?"

"Well you are very hard to ignore." Jon smirked as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I love you Mox you know that." She said her lips pressed against his.

"I love you too babe! You ready for tonight?" He smiled.

"Always."

When AEW Dynamite went live Karen was watching back stage as Moxley headed to the ring.

"Looking good." Matt said.

"Are you crushing on my husband?" She smiled at the young buck.

"What no." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did ya know. I mean look at him he is a walking talking sexy hunk of a man." Karen said.

Matt and Nick just chuckled.

"_I've had a lot to think about this week. There is a lot more that went into this decision than you people probably think. You might think you know what makes me tick. You might think you know my goals and motivations but the truth is you don't. Chris I don't think you do either. You offered me a car. You offered me money. You offered me 49% ownership of inner circle LLC but Chris I don't want any of it! I didn't come to AEW because somebody backed a truck full of money up to my house. I CAN'T BE BOUGHT! I came to AEW to dominate! To run rough shot over professional wrestling. That is why my answer is YES!" _Jon Moxley said as he stood there in the ring unzipping his coat to reveal the new inner circle shirt.

"He joined the inner circle." Matt said.

"Come on was there ever any doubt? Momma needs a new car and college for two kids isn't cheap." Karen smiled.

"I love it she's in on it." Nick smiled.

"_I told you he was gonna say yes! You idiots didn't believe me!" _Chris said.

"_If you want to be great you have to learn from the greats. And the pea brains out there not want to admit it but the truth is the fact that I believe in my heart Chris Jericho is the greatest of all time. So I will stand with Chris Jericho. I will surround myself with greatness. I will surround myself with the inner circle. And we will dominate AEW for years to come. Lechampion there is only one thing left pop open a little bit of the bubbly." _

"_Moxley said YES! 2020 is gonna be the year of the inner circle baaabbyy!" _

_As Chris, Moxley, Sammy and Hager were in the ring celebrating and spraying the bubbly every where. Music started as the camera did a closer up to Moxley as he was mouthing words to the camera and then gave wink. _

Karen smiled at the wink.

"Moxley with those subtle hints." Brandi said coming to stand next to Karen.

"I think he wanted to give the fans a little hint as to what's gonna happen." She smiled.

"How are you doing? Cody told me what's been going on." Brandi asked.

"I am good. Just nervous as to where this is gonna lead. I know Jon isn't happy with this whole thing. He's so strong and protective but I can tell it's starting to get to him. With traveling and working now this lawsuit it's a lot and I am just scared." Karen admitted.

"Scared of what sweetie?" Brandi asked.

"I think this is taking a toll on our marriage. What if Jon wakes up and thinks this was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"Marring me! Having a child with me getting me pregnant. All of it. What if he decides that I'm not worth that trouble and he wakes up one morning and realizes he could do way better? I see how the fan girls look at him and the hard core scary ones followed him out of WWE and right here to AEW." Karen said confiding in her friend.

"Karen I know Jon and he would never do that. He loves you and your kids. He made that VERY clear to all of us before he signed with us. He said that no matter what his family comes first and I believe that this little hiccup wont change his mind. Talk to him."

"Thanks Brandi. I know I need to open up about my fears too." Karen said.

"I heard you two decided on a name for the little lady."

Karen smiled patting her belly. "Yes Amelia."

"That is so cute! I love it."

"_Oh we forgot something Chris I think you owe me a little I mean ..." J_on said as he pretended to dangle keys.

"_OH! Sorry! You're right." _Chris said.

"_Come on!" Moxley said. _

"_This car is worth 750 thousand dollars. More than every single person in this place makes combined. And Mox it is yours!" _He told him as Chris handed Moxley the keys_. _

As the crowd started booing and chanting "You sold out!"

"_Oh I sold out? I got a 2015 dodge ram I paid cash for I was gonna run that thing until the wheels feel off until I got the gift of Jericho." _Moxley said with a chuckle.

"Oh he's drank to much of the bubbly. Did he really just say the gift of Jericho?" Karen asked looking at the screen.

Brandi laughed. "He did. Kinda cringe worthy isn't it?"

"A little bit. Again thank you for being so great You and Cody both. I know Jon talked with Cody this afternoon and well thank you."

"Of course we are all in this AEW family together Karen." Brandi said hugging her.

"_Oh hey Mox you are right you did sell out every single night babbyy. Because the inner circle means money. Come on now. We won our matches at Wrestle Kingdom at the Tokyo Dome we're together now here in AEW once again I think we have a little more of this bubbly. Hit that music come on now." _Chris said as they were still celebrating.

"_Cut the music! Cut the music. I forgot one final thing." _Jon said grabbing another bottle of the bubbly. "_Chris my friend I was just kiddin'__ I would NEVER join the inner circle. It's a stupid group. You have nothing that I want. Except for that!" _Jon Moxley said referring to the AEW Championship that was over Jericho's shoulder. As he then smashed the bottle against Jericho's head. He then gave Jericho the para dime shift. Then another para dime shift to Sammy. When Hager got into the ring Moxley rolled jumped out of the ring and headed up through the crowd. With a smile on his face he took off the inner circle shirt tossed it into the crowd. Then got the keys to the car out of his pocket and was dangling them in the air.

"Hell of a show Mox." Cody said greeting Jon as he came back stage with as smile on his face.

"Did you hear the crowds reaction? I think they actually bought it that I was gonna join the inner circle." He grinned.

He was greeted by a few more people before he went over to Karen.

"Hello babe." He smiled.

"Hi stud. Going after that gold huh?"

"Fuck yes. I am gonna be Champion all over the world." He smiled.

"I know I don't say it often but I am so damn proud of you. Also I want a ride in your new ride." She giggle realizing how dorky that sounded.

"You gonna put out?" He asked in his cocky Jon Moxley voice wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Already did that see where that lead?" She smiled looking down patting her belly.

Jon ginned putting his hand on hers.

"Totally worth it."

"Totally." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss his her.

* * *

_**Thank you Moxley Gal1, Lisee, Witchita Little, jjd022980, jessica619,Wolfgirl2013 and Charlotte for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing what you have to say! You are all great. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to read and follow this story. You rock! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Utah 2012 **

"_Does Ethan know you're here?" Sara asked. _

"_No. Liam said you could help me is that true?" Karen asked. _

"_I can if you are serious about getting out I can help you." She told her as she noticed Karen glancing around the restaurant. "Karen it's OK you are safe." She reassured her. "I have helped many escape the horror and trauma that is polygamy. I will help you too if you are ready." _

"_I am ready I have to get out. I can't live this way any more." Karen said. _

"_I understand. That is why I got out as soon as I could." Sarah explained.  
_

"_Liam told me you were part of another polygamy family." _

"_Yes and I got out of that hell and I vowed to help people who wanted to get out." _

_Karen nodded. "It's hard I can't live this way but I know if I leave, I wont be able to talk to my sisters." _

"_That is the hardest part about leaving that feeling a lone. But there are others of us out here and we are all here for one another. When would you be able to leave?" _

"_This weekend. Ethan and other men of the church are going on a retreat. This would be my best chance." _

_Sarah nodded. "This weekend then. We will be in touch." _

"_Thank you." Karen said as she glanced at the clock. "I better go. It's Wednesday Ethan will be at my house tonight for dinner." _

"_Are you going to be safe?" _

"_As safe as any other day." She stated. _

**_A few days later. _**

_Karen was packing her stuff quickly. Ethan was gone on the retreat and there was no chance he would be coming home. _

"_Karen?" Liam called coming into the house. _

"_In here." She called from the hall way as she carried a tote full of her personal things. _

"_You're really doing this huh?" Liam said seeing the other couple totes and a suite case near the door. _

"_Liam I have too!" Karen said turning around placing the tote down. _

"_What the hell?" He said touching her face. _

"_It's nothing don't make a big deal." She said. _

"_Did he do this to you?" _

_Karen just went into the kitchen and got a drink of water. _

"_Dumb question of course he did it. Why this time?" _

"_It doesn't matter I am getting out." She said. _

"_I know and that is why I can't let you go out there alone." He said reaching for his suit case behind the couch. _

"_Liam I can't ask you to do that." _

"_You didn't. I want to. You know damn well I hate it here just as much as you do. I have put off getting married and your father has noticed. It was only a matter of time before he was gonna send me a way to repent and if my best friend is going out into the world. Hell I will too." He said hugging her. _

"_We're in this together." She said returning the hug. When her phone buzzed she picked it up. "Sarah and Morgan are here." _

_Karen went out her front door as there was a white SUV that pulled up and then a black one down the road. She eyed the black SUV. _

"_Karen don't worry that is Scott he's working for us. Security." Sarah said. _

"_Hi Karen I'm Morgan Sarah's sister." She said. "You ready?"  
_

_Karen nodded yes. _

_As she took them into her house Morgan and Sarah looked around and gave each other a look. This house was a small house that was a story book polygamy house. _

"_Is this your stuff?" _

"_Yes it's not much but it's all I want." Karen said. _

_As the girls and Liam started loading up the stuff in the SUV. The security radioed to Sarah that an unknown car was pulling up. _

"_Karen do you know who this is?" Morgan asked. _

_Karen glanced out the window. "Yes it's my sister Katherine." _

"_Does she know you were leaving." _

"_No. I will go talk to her." She said as they continued to load the last few totes. _

"_Karen what is going on?" Katherine said. _

"_Katherine HI what brings you by?" Karen asked. _

"_Well I got a weird call from Sister Jenna she said there was a weird car here." _

"_Noisy old bat." Karen mumbled. _

"_Karen! What is going on here?" _

"_Who else did she call?" Karen asked. _

"_I am not sure. Probably Allison." _

"_I'm leaving." Karen stated. _

"_Leaving what do you mean?" _

"_I am leaving this life. I wont life this way any more and if you know what's good for you will leave too." _

"_Karen you know what it means to leave you. You are cut off and banned from coming back." _

"_Oh I am counting on it. Will I miss you and a few of my sisters of course but I wont live this hell any more. I am sorry Katherine I love you but I just can't" Karen said. _

_Her sister looked at her then pulled her into a hug. _

"_Go live your life and be happy. Find a man that treats you like you deserve I love you." She whispered almost in tears. _

"_I love you too." She whispered back. _

"_You ready?" Morgan asked. _

"_Yes more than ready."She said as she got in to the white SUV. _

_As it drove off down the road Karen looked straight forward. Liam grabbed her hand. It was now or never it was now time to start a new life away from the hell that was now her past. _

**Utah- 2020**

"Are you about ready babe?" Jon asked fixing his shirt collar.

"Yeah sorry love." Karen said coming out of the bathroom. "I had to pee again."

Jon chuckled.

"It's not funny. Your daughter thinks my bladder is a punching bag." She said looking in the mirror checking her hair and make up. As Jon wrapped his arms around her.

"She's gonna be a kick boxer." He smiled kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Karen looked at them in the hotel mirror. She was wearing a gray long sleeve sweater dress with black boots and her hair was down curled at the end.

"Thank you. You shine up nicely too Mox."

"I have my moments." He grinned as he kissed her again. "You ready for this?"

"No not at all. Being back here just makes me ill." She told her husband.

"I know but you need to stay calm. Stress isn't good for you or the baby." He told her putting his hand on her baby belly.

Karen nodded and took a few deep breathes.

"All this for back rent I apparently never paid. Then leaving a house abandoned? Like what the hell?"

"Stress free baby Mama!" Jon said kissing her.

**A few hours later. **

Karen was sitting on a bench in the court house. Jon was pacing he floor. Don their security guard close by.

"Jon come sit by me. You are gonna ware a hole in the floor."

"Sorry baby but what the fuck is taking so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should have went in." Karen said as she looked around and then saw Mr. Greyson.

"No. I don't want you in a room with those people. Greyson said he could handle it. Well?" Jon asked as he went over to him.

"They have agreed to settle for half the amount as long as Karen agrees to sit down and talk with them."

"Fuck that." Jon growled.

"I said I would talk with you about it. I think this is just another way to get to Karen. I don't know why but Ethan hell bent on talking with you."

"What if we just pay the whole thing?" Jon asked.

"The whole 10 thousand?"

Jon nodded.

"Jon please you can't do that." Karen said touching his arm.

"Why not? If it means they leave my family alone I would pay those sick bastards a million."

"Jon I know where you are coming from. But if you pay them that now they may try to come back for more. I have dealt with a few cases before involving polygamy investments. They love their money." Mr. Greyson said.

"So what the hell do we do? Settle give them half and make my wife talk to them? What kind of fucked up system is this?"

"It's an odd request for sure. I am trying to get them to see this farce for what it is." Mr. Greyson said.

"Can't we pay them the money then get a no contact order or something? Ethan physically and mentally abused my wife. That asshole should be in prison!" Jon said.

As Don moved closer to Karen when he noticed Ethan, Gideon and their lawyer walking past heading towards the room.

"Is that your counter?" Mr. Greyson asked.

"Yes I will just pay them the 10 thousand and then I want them to leave us the hell alone." Jon stated as he held Karen's hand.

Mr. Greyson nodded. "Will you come in the room this time? It will look better if they can see a face."

Karen glanced at Jon. He didn't want his wife to have to face them but if it meant the end to the hell then fine. They agreed to go in to the mediation room.

"Karen you … you look beautiful." Ethan said staring at her.

Jon growled.

"Don't say anything." Mr. Greyson whispered to Jon as he held Karen's hand tightly.

"Thank you for joining us." The mediator said.

Karen and Jon just nodded as Jon pulled out the chair as Karen said down as she touched her belly. Jon noticed that Ethan kept staring at her.

"My clients have agreed to pay the whole 10 thousand. If they can get a no contact order on Ethan."

"My clients wont …." their lawyer started to say as Gideon stopped him.

"Done!"

"What?" Ethan questioned.

"I said it's a deal." Gideon stated sternly.

Karen glanced at her father he was one of the highest member in the order what he said went. Ethan had to listen. If it's one thing they loved more than being in control of their women it was money.

After it was all settled and the legal papers were drawn up. Jon paid them the whole amount. Once everything was settled Karen and Jon went home to Las Vegas.

**Several Days Later: **

"I get you daddy." Jagger said jumping on Jon.

"Oh shit! I'm pinned."

"oh hit! One feee! Me win." Jagger said raising his litter hand.

"I think you missed a number in there. We'll work on that and we don't say shit!" Jon smiled tickling his son.

"Daddy dat tickles me." He giggled.

"It does?" Jon smiled pretending to be shocked.

"Yes I pee." He giggled.

"WAIT! Hold on." Jon said carrying him to the down stairs bathroom. "Now you go. Don't pee on me."

"I not." He giggled as he grabbed his little step stool.

Jon noticed Karen coming down their stairs.

"Good morning sunshine." He joked kissing his wife when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you are so funny." She smiled into the kiss.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"I did! Our daughter finally settled down." She smiled. "Where is Jagger?"

"He's peeing." Jon said.

"NO I POOPY!" Jagger yelled.

"Oh excuse me. WAIT are you sitting down?" Jon called then glanced in the bathroom.

"Daddy." Jagger giggled. "I sit."

Karen giggled at the little exchange. She finally felt relaxed for the first time in months. Things were starting to get back to normal. She went into the kitchen grabbed a glass of juice and a snack when Jon came in.

"Babe there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Jon said sitting at the table with his wife.

"Yeah what's that?" She asked him taking a sip of her juice.

"What is with the job applications on the counter and the ones I saw on line?"

"Jon we talked about this. I told you on the way home that I was going to get a job. I was going to give you that 10 thousand dollars back. It may take awhile but I am gonna do it."

"And I told you not to worry about it. It's just money."

"Yeah money that you legit got using your blood sweat and tears. You didn't deserve that so I am gonna pay you back."

"You're my wife my money is our money. If it meant no more contact with those mother fuckers then it was well worth it. Besides I will just charge extra for my next signing I can make that back in three or four appearances."

"For the record just know I feel like shit that you paid them."

"I know you've stated it. I didn't enjoy it either but it's just money. I would rather have my wife and kids safe and be short 10 thousand bucks then have you live in that hell."

"I love you Jon Moxley how the hell did I get so lucky?"

"I love you too. Also it helps that you are sexy and put out."

Karen giggled into the kiss.

* * *

**Thank you Lisee, Moxley Gal1 jjd022980, Charlotte, Wolfgirl2013, Rocki 1995 and Jessica619 for you lovely comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. So many thanks. **

**Thank you to all who take the time to read and follow this story. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A few weeks later. **

"This sucks!" Karen said.

Jon reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I know babe I'm sorry."

"Says the man that gets to go on the cruise then goes to Japan." Karen a little anger and disappointment in her voice.

"I know you really wanted to go on the cruise and to Japan. I wanted you there too but the safety and well being of you and Amelia is what matters most." Jon told her in a calm voice as he placed his hand on her round pregnant belly.

"I know. I get it but it still stinks! I was looking forward to going on that cruise. Then you will be in Japan again. I hate when your gone so long." Karen said as she was trying not to cry now.

"Babe I know. But you heard the doctor you are to far along. Not to mention that blood pressure was to high. So I agree it would be to much travel for you." Jon told her as he pulled into the house.

"Well I didn't ask you." She teased sticking out her tongue at him. "It will be nice to spend some one on one time with Jagger." Karen smiled looking back at the sleeping 2 year old in his car seat.

"Just remember you need to rest too."

"Yes while you are living it up on a cruise ship and then in Japan." Karen said as she slowly got out the car.

"Babe this is for work." Jon said as he slowly got a sleeping Jagger out of his car seat.

"Work. Right your work is like a vacation you know that." She said as she opened the door to their home and walked in.

"Yes every day is a vacation but it's not like I am going to be getting drunk and sleeping around." He stated as he put Jagger down on the couch and put a couple pillows around him.

"Jonathon." Karen said giving him a stern look as he walked into the kitchen.

"I said I wasn't going to do that." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Well it's not even funny to joke about Mr." She said slapping his chest.

Jon chuckled.

"I love you so much and you know I want you there. But like I said it's better that you just stay home and rest. You've been stressed the last few month. So just take the next few weeks and relax. Enjoy being home with Jagger. Order stuff for the nursery on line and when I get home I can put it together. The room is all painted our little girl just needs the rest of her stuff." Jon smiled kissing her softly.

"Fine but just know I hate you." Karen said as a smile appeared on her face.

"You love me woman." He said kissing her forehead.

Later that night Karen came back to the bed room.

"Did Jag finally go back to sleep?" Jon asked.

"Yes finally. He tried to convince me to let him sleep in the big bed." She said climbing back in to their bed.

"Do you let him do that when I am on the road?" Jon smirked looking at his wife.

"Maybe." She smiled.

Jon chuckled as he stared at his wife he couldn't help but check her out. He always thought she was beautiful from the moment he saw her. But tonight he couldn't help but stare at her. As he leaned closer and stared to nibble at her neck. His hands under her shirt as they roamed her smooth skin.

"hmm baby." She moaned softly getting turned on by his touch.

"I love you Karen." He said as pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too Jon." She said as she deepened the kiss.

As they were making out Jon slipped her shirt over her head in between kisses. He then took her bra off and began to kiss softly down her body.

"You are so damn sexy right now." Jon told her as he kissed her baby bump.

"Jon." Karen blushed as she stared at her sexy shirt less husband.

"I mean it babe. I want all of you right now." He told her.

"I want you too." She stated as she stared at Jon who stood up just long enough to remove his shorts.

Karen laid back getting comfortable on the bed. Jon grinned staring at her as he crawled on top of her. He was sure not to put his weight on her as he leaned down giving her another passionate kiss.

"You want me babe?" He said in his deep husky voice.

Karen nodded yes.

"Say it!" He said kissing her more.

Karen kissed the middle of his chest.

"I need to feel you." She said.

Jon grinned and he guided himself inside her. A moaned escaped her mouth as her body trembled in delight. Only one man made her feel this loved.

"Are you alright babe? You comfortable?" Jon asked stilling himself.

"Yes. I am good." Karen told him kissing him.

Jon began to move slowly their eyes locked on one another. They felt like one with each other as they made love.

"I love you wife."

"I love you Jon. You are the love of my life."

**Several Days Later. **

"Yes tell Jericho he is on my shit list Jon. How is your eye? Is it really bad? Don't lie to me Brandi will tell me the truth." Karen said as she was talking with Jon on the phone.

"My eye is fine babe. I swear it's all for the show. Living this character life." He stated.

"Good because I will kick Jericho's ass." She stated.

"He knows. He said he was glad you weren't here on the cruise because there is not many places to hide." Jon chuckled.

"Good just as long as he knows." Karen said.

"How you feeling?"

"I am good. It's nice to be home. I don't think our house has ever been cleaner. I organized the fridge and the pantry. Oh and the silver wear drawer. All your clothes are clean too and the towels. I also order Amelia's crib and the car seat stroller we wanted came today." She giggled.

"That's great but Karen you are suppose to be resting." Jon reminder her.

"I am resting but resting doesn't mean I have to be lazy." Karen said as she handed Jagger his sippy cup.

"Just don't over work yourself."

"Says the man who was living it up on a cruise ship. You know you can always sing to me Moxley." She giggled sitting on the couch.

"The video of me on karaoke ended up on Twitter didn't it?" He chuckled.

"Swweeeett Caroline!" Karen sang. "Yes it did and IG."

"Remember when I sang that song to you when you were in Labor with Jagger." Jon smiled remembering the day he became a father.

"I do. I don't know why your voice and that song was all I wanted in that moment." Karen said. "Damn I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Just a few more days and I will be home."

"You aren't going right to Cleveland?" Karen asked.

"No. I have to go home and check on my very pregnant wife and son." He said. "Damn babe the view of the ocean is amazing I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there too." Karen said as Jagger looked up at her seeing that she was on the phone.

"Me talk now." He said standing on the couch.

"Hi Daddy it me Jagger." He said taking the phone.

"Hey my little man. I miss you so much." Jon smiled hearing his sons voice.

"I miss you Daddy. You tome home?"

"Soon just a few more days then I will be home. Are you being a good boy for your mom?"

"I be dood Daddy. Me big." Jagger said. "I pay wit my toys and me pirate grrrr." He smiled.

"You are?" Jon asked.

"Wike my daddy." Jagger giggled.

That melted Jon's heart. Karen sent him a photo the other day ever since Jagger saw Jon with the eye patch he insisted on wearing one himself. He wore it every where even to the store.

"Just like me." Jon smiled. "You keep being a good boy and help out your mom. I love you little man."

"I wuvs you my Daddy." Jagger said.

Karen and Jon talked a little more before saying I love you and hanging up.

"Jagger do you want to take that off yet?" Karen asked referring to the eye patch.

"No I OK." He said as he was wearing the eye patch standing shirtless with just a vest on and a pair of his pants.

Karen's heart melted as she sent a few more photos to Jon. She was finally comfortable on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you kidding me." She growled to herself as it took her a few chances to get up. "Stay here little man I will be right back."

Karen answered the door to a man in a suit standing there. Her guard was up as she stepped back not knowing who this was.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Mrs. Karen Moxley?"

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I am FBI agent David Granger. Do you have a minute?" He asked showing her his badge.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"No but I did get your name from an informant we have working in Utah." He told her.

Karen invited him in as far as the front room to hear what he had to say.

"Lane is working for us. He's been trying to get information on the order and all the illegal activities they are doing." David told her.

"Lane is working for the FBI how?" Karen asked.

"He's been working for us for a while. He's our inside man."

"Alright so I have to ask why are you here?" Karen asked him.

"I heard about the court case and how you and your husband settled and just paid them 10 thousand they wanted."

Karen just nodded. "It wasn't my first choice. If it's one thing they love more than woman and sex it's their damn money."

David nodded. "Yeah so I was hoping you would be able to help us. We are so close to cracking this case and getting what we need to take them down."

"How can I help? You have Lane."

"Lane is close to the table but not close enough to get what we need."

"I am confused again how can I help you?"

"We are wondering if you would go under cover? Go back to the order long enough to get what we need from Your father and Ethan."

"No I wont go back! I can't." Karen stated quickly.

"Please think about it. We need your help. Lane said if anyone could get close to your father and Ethan to get what is needed it would be you."

"I left for a reason. I am pregnant and I am not doing this." Karen said again.

"Here is my card. Please just think about it. If we can bring them down we can get a lot of people out of the hell in which you left." David said before opening the door. "Just think about it." He said again before leaving.

That night Karen couldn't stop thinking about what the FBI agent had told her about how she could help so many. But she couldn't risk her life or her families. This wasn't the time to be going under cover. She cuddled with Jagger who was still wearing his eye patch as they watched AEW Dynamite. Moxley vs Pac for the number one contender.

"Go Daddy go." Jagger cheered jumping on the bed.

"Come on Jon you've got this." She said watching Pac and Moxley went at it for about 12 more minutes. "Ooo I know little lady so much action going on." Karen said rubbing her belly as she could feel the baby moving.

"It Ohtay issy. Daddy win." Jagger smiled kissing Karen's belly. As Jon gave Pac the para-dime shift for the win. "See one fee he win Momma."

"_The winner of this match Joooonnnnnnn Moxley!" _

"Daddy WIN!" Jagger smiled and clapped jumping on the bed.

"He did Little Man Daddy won. He's now gonna fight Jericho for the title."

"He beat ass." Jagger said looking at his Mom. Karen couldn't help but smile Jagger looked just like Jon in that moment eye patch and all.

"Jagger Joseph we don't say Ass." She said kissing his forehead.

Karen got out her phone and took another picture of her and Jagger and sent it to Jon.

"We are so proud of you but just know that you are ALWAYS our number one. We love you!"

* * *

_**Thank you jessica619, Lisee, NotRob, Rocki 1995, Charlotte, jjd02280, Wolfgirl2013, Missdeanambrose for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who follow and continue to read this story. It means so much you take the time to read this story. You are all amazing thank you. **_

_**I want to say I am sorry for the late update. I wanted to get this posted over the weekend but time just got away from me. So sorry. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**A Few Days later. **

"You're not doing it Karen." Jon stated as he was putting together the baby crib.

"That is what I told him." Karen said as she was folding the freshly washed baby girl clothes and blankets.

"Good. I am not even fucking around with that bull shit. It's done! It's over. I paid them the damn money. It's time we move on with our life and forget those sick fucks." He growled as he tightened a bolt on the crib.

"I just ..." Karen began to say.

"What?" Jon asked sitting the crib up right and checking to make sure it was sturdy.

"I keep thinking about all those young girls living in the hell I did." She said looking down and rubbing her belly.

Jon walked over to his wife and put his arms around her.

"I know babe. But listen to me right now you are pregnant with our daughter. We need to keep her and you safe. If you did this and went into labor I would never forgive myself if I lost you or our daughter because of those bastards. I wont let you risk her life or yours. That risk is to great. It's not worth it."

Karen turned to face him and put her hand on his bearded face.

"I know Jon. I love you and our life we've created together. I would never do anything to ruin it. I was just in my feels I think. It's hard to think about those innocent girls especially knowing that we have a little girl on the way. I will do whatever I have to. To keep her out of that life. I Love you Jon Moxley you have my heart." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Karen Moxley always and forever." He said pulling her as close to him as he could as her baby belly touched his abs. Leaning down into another kiss.

"Dadddy! Me baby." Jagger said coming into the room and climbing up on the crib.

Jon chuckled into another sweet kiss with his wife. Then looked over at his son.

"Hey there little dude. You are a big boy not a baby any more you are my big boy." Jon smiled scooping him up.

"Yeah I big." He smiled touching his dad's face. "No eye?" He questioned pointing to Jon's eye.

"No just for TV little man. My eye is fine." Jon smiled.

"Me wikes my Daddy. GRRRR." Jagger growled.

"Grrr." Jon growled like Jagger.

"Do you like your new bed?" Jon asked.

"It tool. I big." Jagger smiled.

"That you are my little man." He smiled giving him kisses.

"Momma I big I big." Jagger giggled reaching for Karen.

As she smiled at her son she took him from Jon and gave him kisses as well.

"Yes you are. You are Momma's big boy."

"Me I the boy." Jagger smiled wrapping his little hands around his Mom for a hug.

Later that evening Amelia's room was all done and put together and decorated.

"It's perfect thank you Stud." Karen smiled kissing him.

"You're welcome. Had to have it done before this little lady decides to make her grand appearance into the world." He smiled rubbing her belly.

"I can't believe it will be soon. I mean I am more than ready I feel like I am the size of a house." She smiled.

"You are beautiful and I wouldn't say house. I would say that you are smuggling a watermelon." Jon laughed.

"Oh hahaha you are so funny." She giggled.

"I am a laugh fucking riot babe." He smirked. "Hey how about I order some take out. You've been on your feet all day so how about a relaxed evening?"

"Sounds perfect. How about pizza? Oh with Bread sticks oh oh and from that one place in Henderson you know the one with the those hot wings."

Jon chuckled at his wife as he nodded and grabbed his phone to place the order. Karen went into the living room and plopped on the couch putting her feet up with a pillow behind her back to get comfortable.

"Hey Mr. Man." Karen smiled as Jagger was playing with his toys and he walked over to his Mom with one of his toys in his hand.

"Hi Momma pay wit me." He smiled handing her a Batman toy.

"Awe man I wanted to be Spiderman." Karen said pretending to me sad.

"Otay you be pidermans. I be him." Jagger said running over and getting Karen the spider man toy as Jagger had the Captain America toy.

As they began to play. Karen noticed the TV and couldn't help but laugh as Jon put on his favorite cartoon "We Bare Bears."

"Jagger sweetie." Karen said as he was standing in the middle of the floor holding his toy staring up at the TV. "Did you pick this show?"

"Me wikes it." He said continuing to stare at the screen.

"You mean your Dad picked it out." Karen chuckled moving around on the couch adjusting herself to get more comfortable.

"There. Food is order." Jon smiled sitting on the couch getting comfortable himself.

"Hmm good I am starving. Wings and bread sticks too?" Karen smiled.

"Of course! Gotta feed my girls." He smiled sitting back on and pulling Karen's legs on to his lap. "Babe." He said.

As Karen looked at him.

"You're feet are swollen." He stated.

"Yeah it happens when you are legit this pregnant." She told him.

"It means you've been on your feet to much today." He said as he started to massage her feet.

"Daddy Bear show." Jagger pointed.

"Hell yeah this is my favorite episode." He grinned turning it up a little.

"Hells yeah." Jagger giggled wiggling to the intro music.

As Karen laid back and was relaxed while Jon massaged her feet. Jagger and Jon were watching their show. This was life she always wanted but never knew she would ever have. This is what it meant to be truly loved and happy. When the food arrived Jon grabbed some paper plates as they were just having a relaxing dinner in the living room.

"Hmm so good." Karen said taking bite of the pizza.

As Jon was feeding Jagger a bread stick.

"Me do it Daddy." Jagger said taking the bread stick and eating it.

Karen put a little ranch and then some marinara sauce on her plate and mixed it together with her bread stick.

"Good?" Jon questioned looking at her funny.

"Hmm soo good." She smiled dipping her bread stick in the mixed sauces.

"If you say so." He chuckled taking a bite of his pizza.

Then Karen took a bite of the boneless chicken wing.

"OO just the right amount of spice." Karen smiled.

"Me bite Momma." Jagger said coming over to Karen with his little mouth open.

"Aww Sweet boy it may be to spicy for you."

"I bite pease." He said.

Karen let him take a little bit as he quickly made a face and spit it out. Karen grabbed a napkin to wipe his face.

"YUCKY!" He said.

"Yeah I didn't think you would like it Mr. man." Karen said cleaning off his face.

"It's a little to spicy buddy." Jon said.

"It yucky." Jagger giggled grabbing his sippy cup and drinking his milk.

That night after Jon gave Jagger his bath and put him to bed. He went in to see his beautiful Sexy wife getting ready for bed. He knew he was gonna be in and out the next few weeks and he only had one thing on his mind. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss before he lead her over to the bed where they made sweet passionate love to one another.

"I love you Babe." He said holding her close to him.

"I love you too." She smiled.

As Jon feathered sweet kisses on her baby bump.

"I love you Amelia Moxley! Daddy can't wait to meet you my princess." He said feeling her kick. "That feeling never gets old."

"She's really active tonight. She loves the sound of your voice." Karen smiled watching Jon talk to her belly.

"Now Millie we need to have a little chat." He began to say. "Your old Dad here has to go out of town for a little bit. I have to kick some inner circle ass. Then I have to go to Japan and beat the shit out of Minoru Suzuki. So I can't have you deciding you want to come in to the world a few weeks early. You here me." He said rubbing her belly as the baby was moving to the sound of his voice. "Now I know it's really exciting out here. But I don't want to miss you being born so just wait two more weeks and then I will be home. Can you do that for your Dad Ms. Millie Moxley?"

"Jon I don't want you to miss her birth either." Karen said looking down at her amazing husband talking with their daughter.

"I am not missing it! Fuck that. I almost missed Jagger's and I will be damned if I miss Amelia's." Jon stated giving her belly one last kiss before moving up to give his wife a kiss. "Two more weeks then we are in the clear."

"I love you so much." She said kissing him.

"I love you too."

The next morning Jon let Karen sleep in. So he took Jagger to the gym with him. He loved spending this one on one time with his son and Jagger loved running around the gym. Jon pulled into the drive way and got Jagger out of the car and held his little hand while they headed for the door.

"Mr. Moxley?"

"Yeah who are you?" Jon asked picking up Jagger.

"FBI Agent David Granger. I spoke to your wife several days ago." David said showing Jon his badge.

"She told me." He stated looking over the badge. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your wife?" He asked.

"She's sleeping right now." Jon stated.

"Has she reconsidered the offer we made her?"

"No she's not fucking going undercover." Jon snapped.

"Mr. Moxley I know this isn't easy but we are close to catching them. She would be a great asset if she could help. We could also give you back the 10 thousand dollars you paid them."

"Did you say that to my wife?" Jon questioned.

"It was mentioned briefly."

"I don't give a shit about that money. Those sick fucks can keep it. Now listen no disrespect here or anything but my wife is pregnant and due very soon. I am not gonna risk her going into labor because of this bull shit." He stated.

"I understand your fears but we would never let anything happen to her." David said.

"Not worth the risk. I hope you do crack this case because those bastards deserve to be in jail but you'll be doing it with out my wife. Have a nice day." Jon said before coming into the house and shutting the door.

Jon chose not to tell Karen about the conversation with the FBI agent. He wanted her to be as relaxed and stress free as possible the next few weeks.

**Wednesday AEW Dynamite. **

"Daddy!" Jagger smiled point to the TV as Jon Moxley stood in the ring leather jacket and eye patch. Jagger had on his pajamas but he insisted that he wore his eye patch again to match his dad.

"_I gotta tell ya it was right around the time I got stabbed in the eye with a metal spike that it occurred to me. I guess the fun and games with Chris Jericho are over. I've know this was coming for a long time and now it's official February 29__th__ AEW Revolution on pay per view in Chicago Moxley Jericho AEW World Champion ship. MMM Hahaha!" Jon Laughed. "__Now Chris Jericho is the final obstacle __in my way that stands between me and the top of the mountain here in AEW. But it's a lot more than just a wrestling match. It's not just possibly the greatest of all time Chris Jericho. It's also everything that comes along with him. It's the inner circle. It's the mind games. You see Chris Jericho is the type of man that orchestrates five on one gang beat downs. The kind of man that hides behind his boys. The kind of man who tried to take my eye sight. The kind of man who smashed Dustin Rhodes arm in a car door. The kind of man that maimed Cody Rhodes face. How far back do you want to go? This guy stole Rey's mask. Hell this man punched a woman for crying out loud. Now I am faarrr from perfect. I have made every mistake in the book. I'm no hero. I am no role model. I'm no saint. I don't have to wear a white hat or a black hat. But I make damn sure at the end of every day I can look at myself in the mirror cuz all the championships and money in the world don't mean nothing if you don't have your honor. If you don't live by a code. I don't know what kind of man Chris Jericho sees when he looks in the mirror. But I'll tell you what you what I see. I see an insecure egomaniac. I see a manipulator. I see a lair. I see a coward and a bully and boy. Oh boy do I hate bullies." __Jon stated as he stared right into the camera. _

Karen knew this was just a promo but there was a part of her that new Jon was saying this on a personal level as well to make a statement.

"_So let me what's gonna happen on February 29__th__ Chris Jericho and the Inner Circle will have a target pointed square at my head. But I will look right back down the barrel of that gun. I wont blink, I flinch, I wont hesitate, I will take Chris Jericho OUT! I will become No I will TAKE the AEW World Championship from Chris Jericho and Chris there ain't a DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Because Chris it's not about the kind of man you are it's about the kind of man you're not." Jon Moxley said pointing to his eye staring into the camera. "And hey that is to say if Chris Jericho even makes it Revolution on February 29__th__. See I am no dummy. I know I am gonna have to spend the three or four weeks you know with my one eye in the back of my head looking around every dark corner making sure the inner circle is not gonna take me out. So I don't even have to make it to the pay per view. I'm not gonna have the patients for that. I say Chris let's just get your ass kicking out of the way right here right now tonight. And for once for once in your punk ass life take your beating like a man!" _

"Jag man your Daddy is fired up tonight." Karen smiled as they continued to watch the show.

"Go Daddy go." Jagger said.

"_And that is what you deserve because all you had to do was say yes to my offer of joining the inner circle. But you didn't and look at you. You look like a jacked up cracked up version of Captain Jack Sparrow. Whoa yo ho ho and a bottle of dumb!" Chris stated as he stood on the ramp with the title over his shoulder. _

Karen couldn't help but chuckle at that line.

"_Cuz all you had to do was say yes. You know I saw your mother backstage before she was looking especially fetching. Maybe I will give her a call later. I told her and went and apologized to her for what happened to you. I told her the reason why. I told her it's your fault. It's your fault you're in the position you're in because I offered you the keys to the kingdom and instead you smashed a bottle over my head. This is where it ends up today. Hell even your pregnant wife knows you screwed up Moxley she hasn't been around in a while. Even she's embarrassed you didn't say yes!" Chris stated. _

_Moxley paced the ring staring down Jericho clenching his fists at the words he was hearing. _

"_You think you have what it takes to beat La Champion? You don't even have what it takes to blink with both eyes. You want to fight me? You want to fight me tonight here in Cleveland? You want to see it? Go to hell." Chris said. _

_Soon the inner circle came out to the stage and stood next to Jericho and Moxley stood his ground in the ring. _

"_So I see one two three four five of you up there so you think I'm probably gonna walk in another five on one beat down. Cuz you know I'm crazy and I'm stupid right? The thing you may not know is Chris where you're wrong is it's not five against one. See I was born and raised right here in the great state of Ohio. So the way I see it … O H." _

"_I O." The crowd yelled. _

"_O H!" Jon yelled again. _

"_I O." The crowed yelled again. _

Karen giggled knowing how much home state pride Jon had in his heart and how much he truly had always wanted to do that. The whole crowd was behind him.

"_I've always wanted to do that thank you! The way I see it is five against me and this entire arena. And hell I kind actually like those odds." Jon said dropping the mic and then taking off the leather jacket. _

_Jon got out of the ring and headed down to the ramp as Jericho told the crowd to shut up and introduced several more guys. As Moxley stood there and counted and put up 10 fingers looking at the camera. __As Jericho told the boys to go and Santa strutted down the ramp first with an AX handle coming face to face with Moxley. _

"_There ain't no escaping New York Kurt Russel." Santa said right before Moxley head butted him the gave him the para dime shift. The fight was on Moxley went right in fist flying. __Moxley was not backing down even after security came to break up the fight. Finally he went into the crowd. Towards the end of Dynamite the inner circle started to attack Darby Allin with his own skate board and all. When the crowd went nuts as Jon Moxley came running to the ring Baseball bat in hand. Swinging at any member of the inner circle. The show went off the air with Jon Moxley standing on the ring rope pointing the bat at the Inner Circle. _

Karen glanced over at Jagger who was sound asleep on the couch. He feel a sleep shortly after Jon's promo. She couldn't help but smile at her son as she slowly got up and picked him up. When she felt a little tightness in her back. She took a few minutes before she carried Jagger up stairs and put him to bed. She then laid down in their bed to get comfy when her phone went off.

"I love you babe. Did you enjoy the show?" Jon sent.

"I did. You were looking sexy as hell kicking ass. Jagger enjoyed it too until he fell asleep." She said sending Jon a picture of Jagger watching the show.

"Damn I love our little man. How are you feeling?"

"Good just tired. Nothing to worry about lover. Have a safe trip and call me when you land in Japan."

"I will. Rest up and know I love you always."

Jon knew going to Japan now was risky with her so close to her due date and with that FBI agent lurking around. He just needed to get through the next couple weeks then his schedule would be a little lighter until after his daughter had arrived. He hoped she wouldn't go into Labor until after he got back from his second trip to Japan.

* * *

_**Thank You Debwood-1999, Moxley Gal1, Courtney Miller, jjd022980, Jessica619, Lisee, Charlotte and Wolfgirl2013 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and follow this story. You are all amazing so thank you. **_

_**I know this chapter was a little longer but hope it wasn't to long , lol. **_

_**Please forgive any errors your may see I do my best when editing but sometimes miss things. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Almost 2 weeks Later. **

"_SABRE! Are you an assassin? Are you a soliderrrr? Are you an errand boy? I think you're an errand boy my man. Not much time to celebrate maybe the biggest most important victory of my career I wanted to go out tonight have some Yakiniku have a few high balls but No. An interesting situation popped up in the form of the human fu__c__king Udon noodle Zack Sabre Jr. Interesting. That's even better more challenges more __o__bstacles __in front of me … God damn it I love this shit. What the hell is jet lag any way? I've never heard of it. Some people may wonder why I flew across an ocean? Why I put myself through 15 minutes of hell? When I could be sitting on my couch drinking beer and eating pizza. I don't come here for the money. I don't come here just for the noddle sandwiches at 7-11 even thou I love those. I sure as hell don't come here for my health. I come to New Japan Pro wrestling because I am BIG GAME Hunting! And th__ere is no bigger game than the King of Pro Wrestling Minoru Suzuki. And I have all the respect in the world for Minoru Suzuki. But if you look at my history you'll find that even if I have respect I don't take shit from any body no matter who they are. King of the death matches , the King of Pro wrestling maybe that was a one time only event. Maybe we'll be at war for the rest of our careers. I don't know. But I wouldn't trade tonight for the world. SABRE! WARRRRR! No titles, no prestige, the end of S__uzuki-__G__un, __the end of Zack Sabre. For I am the assassin this time." _

"You and Sabre huh?" Karen said as she answered the phone when Jon called her.

"Sabre that British son of a bitch." Jon laughed. "He came to me with the idea and I was like sure what the hell we've know each other a long ass time why the hell not."

"Right? Why the hell not. Sounds like you are having an amazing time Stud." She giggled loving hearing how happy he was doing what he loved.

"It's been none stop the last few weeks since I left home."

"You've been working so much just promise me that you are taking care of yourself too Mr." Karen said.

"I am babe. Promise haven't drank that much." He said.

"You went out with Shota didn't you?" She giggled laying back in the bed rubbing her belly.

"Yeah when I got into town." Jon grinned. "But how are you doing babe? No contractions feeling good? How was your Dr. appointment?"

"It went well my blood pressure was still on the higher side. But I am dilated to 1 cm so things are heading in the right direction. I have cleaned and organized the house twice. I got Jagger's new toy bin put together for his toys in the living room." Karen said.

"Babe I told you I could do that when I got home you should be resting."

"It's fine Jon. Jagger was a big help he liked handing me the pieces. He does miss you so much. He asked me today in the car when Daddy was coming home."

"I hope you told him soon. I am taking the first flight home Wednesday night."

"I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either just a few more days no signs that you're going to go into labor before that right?"

"Jon I don't think so. I mean she has dropped but it's a slow process." She said.

"Just don't want to miss it. I talked to my mom and she got on her flight so she should be landing in Vegas in a morning."

"I know she called me too. I told her Jagger and I could pick her up. God I miss you lover so much." She sniffled.

"Hey now babe no need for the tears. I miss you too. I will be home in less than a week just a few more days. Know that I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too you have my heart Jon Moxley."

After they hung up the phone Karen sent Jon a selfie photo of her she took in the mirror and then another one where Jagger was kissing her belly.

"_We love you Daddy and can't wait to see you." _She sent.

Jon looked at the photos his wife sent and the melted his heart. He loved his family so much. He was becoming a family man something he never thought he would ever be. He was a husband and a father to an amazing little boy and soon a little girl. He loved wrestling and the work he was doing for both these companies but being a family man was his highest honor.

**Las Vegas – Several Days Later. **

"Mommy wooks at me I fast." Jagger said running around the living room holding his Dean Ambrose plush bleacher creature.

"You are so fast little man. You are like The Flash." She smiled.

"Yeah me fast." He giggled making zooming noises then jumping onto the pillows he had all over the living room floor.

Karen smiled as she saw her son so happy. She knew how much he missed Jon when he was gone she tried to help him understand that it was for work and even at his young age he seemed to get it. But him having the plush toy to sleep with really helped.

"There Karen I put away the laundry and emptied the dish washer." Jon's mom said.

"Aww Thank you so much. But you really didn't have to. I could have done it." Karen said.

"I don't mind at all. I am here to help in any way that I can. You just rest and relax." She smiled sitting down next to her daughter in law on the couch.

"Granssmaa wooks it my daddy." Jagger said holding up the plush toy.

"That is your dad isn't it sweet boy." She smiled.

"It is weird to see Jon in plush toy form?" Karen giggled.

"It's odd to see him in toy form at all. Or on the posters and TV. The first time I saw him on TV I had the biggest proudest Mom moment ever. I am so proud of where he is in life. I don't just mean all the success and money he's achieved in the wrestling world. But in life marring the love of his life and having kids." She smiled. "He loves you so much and it warms my heart."

"I love him with all my heart. He's blessed me in ways I never thought were possible. He shows me every day just what it means to be truly loved and happy. We are so blessed to have him in our lives." Karen smiled looking at Jagger and rubbing her belly.

"You two bring out the best in each other." She smiled.

"Me pay outtide Momma." Jagger said pointing outside.

"You want to play outside Little Man?"

"Yeah wting Momma pease." Jagger said.

"You want to go to the park huh?" Karen smiled glancing at the time. "We can do to the park for little bit before dinner."

"Karen you sure you feel up for it?" Her mother in law asked.

"Oh yeah fresh air and a little walk will do us all some good." Karen smiled as she slowly tried to get up off the couch. After a couple of attempts she finally stood up.

After getting Jagger ready and getting a few drinks and snacks packed in the bag. They headed to the park.

"Weeee higher Gransma." Jagger giggled as Jon's mom was pushing her grandson.

Karen loved seeing her son so happy and smiling.

**Austin Texas -AEW Dynamite.**

"Every things sound good for tonight." Chris Jericho said.

"Works for me!" Jon said. "This eye for an eye match is gonna still the show."

"You good with the Inner Circle beat down and Jeff coming out at the end?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah totally good with it." Jon said.

"Awesome. It's gonna be an amazing show." Cody smiled.

"How is Karen doing?" Brandi asked.

"She's tired of course but doing well. I think she's just ready to meet our little girl." Jon beamed.

"I bet she is. We all can't wait to see pictures." Brandi said. "Give her our best."

"Of course." Jon smiled as he headed to the locker room to get ready for his match.

It was now time for the Main Event – Jon Moxley vs Santana Eye for an Eye. It was a great match between the two men. Moxley finally got the upper hand and delivered the Para dime shift to Santana for the win. However their was a short lived victory as the Inner Circle came to the ring and gave Moxley a beat down. It ended with Jeff Cobb coming down to the ring and taking Moxley out.

"_In Atlanta in once week it will be Jon Moxley vs Jeff Cobb one on one for the first time in AEW." _

After the show Jon went backstage and was heading to the locker room. He went in and grabbed his phone and noticed he had a ton of missed calls and a few text messages.

"Jonathon you need to call me please! I am so sorry please it's Karen! Call me NOW!" Jon heard on his voice mail from his mother. Many more messages just the same. He called Karen's phone and it went right to voice mail.

"What the fuck." He growled fear consuming him.

He went to call his mom when Cody and Brandi along with what looked like a police office came into the locker room.

"Jon this officer would like a word with you."

"What's going on?" Jon asked his voice already shaking.

"You're Jon Moxley correct?"

Jon just nodded yes.

"Your wife is Karen Moxley."

"Y .. Yes. What the fuck is going on?" He growled.

"It seems your wife went missing from a local park. We have been in constant contact with the police in Las Vegas. This was news they asked us to deliver to you in person. Your mom has been trying to reach you."

"I have to get to Vegas NOW!" Jon growled.

"I already have our private jet on stand by." Cody said.

"If you need anything we are all here for you." Brandi told him.

That is all Jon needed to hear as he grabbed his stuff and was out the door. A little over two hours later after what seemed like the longest flight of his life Jon finally landed in Vegas and went right home. There were several police cars in his drive way as he walked in.

"Jonathon sweet heart I am so sorry. I've been trying to call you." His mom cried pulling him into hug as he looked around.

"What the fuck happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know. We were at the park with Jagger and she was walking around ….?" His mom began to say.

"Where is Jagger?" Jon asked looking around.

"He's upstairs sleeping I have the baby monitor on." His mom said holding it up. "He's safe."

"Where the hell was Don? That is why I hired security?" Jon said angry.

"Sir. My name is Detective Mason. I talked with the private security detail and he said he had eyes on her but said he was called over to the parking area for a mysterious man watching near her vehicle. He was hit over the head with a bat from behind. He's stable and in the hospital for observation. This seemed to be planned. Do you know who would do this?" Mason asked.

"She grew up in a polygamist family. There was this FBI Agent David Granger who has stopped here a few times to ask her to go undercover but WE said no she's 9 months pregnant. She could go into labor any time. I know those sick fucks have her. I swear to GOD THEY ARE DEAD mother fuckers." Jon yelled.

"Sir I need you to calm down. We will contact the FBI get the word out in Utah we will bring her home you just need to calm down."

"Calm down? Are you fucking insane? I just told you that my wife is 9 months pregnant and could go into labor and she is out there missing. She is probably with those sick fuckers who abused and raped her. If anything happens to her or my daughter Those mother fuckers are DEAD!" Jon yelled.

**With Karen. **

Karen slowly started to come too her head was pounding her body felt a little numb as she looked around what felt like a familiar house but she didn't feel safe she was trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Good morning. Welcome home."

* * *

**_Thank you Moxley Gal1, Debwood-1999, Jessica619, Charlotte, paradigmshift81, jjd022980, Rocki 1995, Missdeanambrose and Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story._**

**_Thank you to all who continue to follow and read this story you are all amazing so thank you so much._**


	30. Chapter 30

**48 Hours Later.**

**Las Vegas**

"It's been two damn days!" Jon growled pacing in the kitchen. He glanced over into the living room. Jagger was laying on the couch watching cartoons.

"Mr. Moxley I know." Detective Mason said.

"I'll say it again just call me Jon please." He signed taking a breath.

"Sorry Jon. We think we have an idea of where she is at but until we get a confirmation we can't go in guns blazing." He explained. "We are in constant contact with the FBI."

"I know those sick fucks have her. Karen could be in labor right now! If I lose her or my daughter ..." Jon began to say his voice cracking a bit.

"Jonathon you can't think like that." She said getting up to hug him.

As he hugged him Mom he kept staring at Jagger laying on the couch.

"I know it's not easy. But I assure you we are doing everything we can." Detective Mason explained.

"This is all kinds of fucked up! I should have been home GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled.

"D ..Daddyy." Jagger cried standing at the gate.

"Oh I am so sorry little man come here." Jon said calming down when he saw his son. He walked over to the gate and picked up him. "It's OK Jagman." He said hugging his son close to him.

"I miss my Mommy." He said to his dad.

"I miss her too."

**Utah.**

"How are you feeling today?" Allison asked coming into the bed room with a tray that had some tea on it.

"I am alright." Karen said softly.

"It's so good to have you back. We were all so happy when Ethan said you were coming home. To say we were shocked you were with child was an understatement." She said putting the tray down on the night stand.

Karen slowly sat up rubbing her belly.

"Your sure you are feeling alright? Ethan had to work and wanted me to come check on you." She said as she went to touch Karen's belly.

"Don't touch me." Karen said sternly.

"Karen I know it's scary but you are home. You are safe. Remember I am a mid-wife. I need to check you out."

"This is NOT my home! I am anything but safe here." She said.

"I know it must have been terrifying to be out there alone. But you've gotten a second chance at this life." Allison said. "It's a chance to save this baby from the evils of the outside world."

"I was not alone. This is not my life any more. This will NEVER be her LIFE!" Karen growled slowly getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Karen I didn't mean to upset you. We are just glad you are back." Allison said.

"Allison listen to me please." Karen said standing up out of the bed. "This is not your fault at all but this is not my life. This is my hell. I have a husband Jon is the love of my life he has shown me over and over what it means to be truly loved. He loves me no matter what. Even when I do stupid things. I love him and he is the one I want to be with and share my life with. We have an amazing little boy he's two and he is so much like his Dad. Jag is so smart and he stole my heart the second I saw him. I need to get out of here. I need to go home to my family my real family." Karen said trying not to cry.

"Ethan said you wanted to come back here." Allison said.

"Ethan is full of shit! I am 39 weeks pregnant this is the last place I would want to be." Karen stated rubbing her round belly. "Do you have a phone?"

Allison looked away from Karen.

"I … I have orders not to let you use the phone."

Karen bit her lip and closed her eyes thinking to herself.

"I just want to talk to Jon. He is all I want right now." Karen said.

"I am sorry." Allison said before leaving the room as Karen waddled to the door she heard it being locked from the outside. She tried to open it but no luck.

"DAMN IT!" Karen said as she kicked the door. "I am gonna get us home Millie. I promise you got gotta stay with me baby girl." Karen said rubbing her belly.

**Las Vegas. **

"Jonathon you need to eat." His mother said offering him something.

"Not hungry." He stated as Jagger was eating. "That's good huh my boy."

Jagger smiled and offered Jon a piece of his food. Jon cracked a little smile and took the bite.

"I tare wit my Daddy." He smiled eating a piece himself then offering Jon another bite.

When there was a knock on the door Jon didn't even think twice before he answered it. There stood Detective Mason and Liam.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jon growled looking at Liam.

"I am here to help."

"Oh you've done enough now get the fuck out of my house." Jon growled.

"Mr. Mox ..." Detective Mason started to say. "Jon listen to me. We've got confirmation Karen is at a little compound about an hour or so outside Salt Lake City."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for let's go get her." Jon stated.

"We need Liam to help us because he knows the area."

"I still don't know if I can trust you but I just want my wife back." Jon stated.

"I want that too Jon. You know I love Karen. We've been through a lot together."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You put her danger more that once."

"Jon look I just want her safe and I want to help." Liam said.

"We have a team on their way to Utah now." Mason said.

"Then let's go get my wife."

"Jon I can't …." Mason started to say before Jon interrupted him.

"I am going. There is nothing you can say or do to get me to change my mind. Karen is 39 weeks pregnant I am going!" He stated sternly.

"We'll debrief you on the way."

**Utah. **

Karen was pacing the bed room when the door unlocked and in walked Ethan.

"Get ready for dinner." He stated handing her a dress. "Fix your hair."

"Ethan please let … let me go home." Karen said.

"You are home. Now get ready for dinner." He stated.

Karen took a deep breath trying to stay calm as she did as he asked. Putting on the dress and fixing her hair into a braid. As she looked into the mirror her past flooded her mind as tears filled her eyes.

"Lord God. I know I don't pray as much as I should. But I am asking you to please help me! Help me get home Jon and Jagger. Please I can't live like this so I am asking that you send help please and please keep my daughter safe from harm." She prayed.

"Dinner is ready." Ethan said.

Karen just nodded as she came out of the bedroom and down the hall. Memories of her past in this house over came her mind. She noticed Allison putting something on the table as she then noticed Victoria already sitting down.

"Karen you look so good." Victoria said standing up and rubbing her belly.

She flinched a little and stepped back putting both hands on her belly.

"Karen we are family it's OK." Victoria said.

She didn't say anything and Ethan helped her sit down in the chair next to his. As Allison joined then at the table.

"Praise the lord our family is back together. All my wives are home now where they belong." Ethan said as they began to eat.

"You OK sweetie?" Allison asked Karen who was just picking at her food.

"Yes Sister Allison I am just tired." Karen said softly closing her eyes, breathing softly as Ethan looked at her.

"I think she needs to rest Ethan. She looks very pale." Allison said.

"Eat a few more bites. You need your energy then she can lay down." Ethan stated.

Karen forced herself to eat a few more bites. Allison then helped Karen to the bed room as she helped her sit down.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Allison asked. "I am here to help you and this baby."

"The only help I need from you is getting out of here." Karen said softly.

"Get some rest I will be back to check on you in a few hours." Allison said shutting the door.

"Millie please sweetie not now. We have to get out of here need your Dad!" Karen said rubbing her belly and changing into something more comfortable.

**Several Hours Later. **

"We have full confirmation that she is in a house here." Mason said pointing to the map.

"That's her house. I mean the house Ethan had gotten for her when they first were married." Liam said.

"He was NEVER married to her." Jon said sternly.

"You know what I mean. It's on the compound but there are three or four houses around there." Liam pointed out.

"Are we just going to go in and grab her or what?" Jon asked. "We know where she is."

"Jon remember we have a plan we need to stick with it." Mason reminded him. "Trust me we will get her back safe and sound in less than 24 hours she will be with you again."

"You better know what the fuck you are doing I am trusting you with my life!" Jon stated.

* * *

_**Thank you Debwood-1999, Charlotte, Lisee, jjd022980, Rocki1995, Jessica619, Woflgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all you have to say about this story.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and follow this story.**_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may see I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things here and there.**_

_**I do want to say I am sorry for not posting more than once a week lately. Life is busy so I am trying. I am trying to update more than once a week so I want to THANK YOU for your patients.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Early the Next Morning. **

It was about 4 am Karen finally got comfortable enough to fall asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep as her mind kept racing about where she found herself and thoughts of Jon and Jagger were in her head.

"Get up!" Ethan stated ripping the blankets off her.

"Huh?" Karen said sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Get up now." Ethan ordered her again.

"What?" Karen said slowly sitting up confused. "Ethan please it's late."

"I said get up! We're leaving." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bed.

"I'm up!" She said regaining her balance.

Allison had a huge box already packed as she came into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I've got it. You go home deny anything." He stated.

With in the 20 minutes Karen was in the car as Ethan was speeding off the compound.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Karen asked.

"We going to the cabin at the lake. You remember how peaceful it is out there and quiet." He stated.

Karen just nodded. "Why?"

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Always one to question me and ask questions." He growled.

"I was just curious as to why we left at the crack of dawn." She said.

"Because it seems some people can't keep their mouth shut. The FBI and the man you seem to call husband are in the area. I can't let them take you." He stated.

"Jon." She said softly rubbing her belly taking a deep breathe. "He's here? In Utah?"

"Apparently along with some FBI agents. I lost you once Karen I wont lose you again." He stated glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road.

**Later that afternoon with Jon. **

"Son of a bitch!" Jon said tossing a chair. "I told you we should have just went in yesterday. Now she's gone! You had her you knew where she was at and now it was all for nothing!" He yelled.

"Jon please calm down we will get her back." Mason said.

"Fuck you! I trusted you! I just want my wife back and I let you do it your way and how did that work out? Oh right it didn't she's gone. You let that sick fuck take her in the dead of night and now we don't know where the hell she is." Jon said anger and frustrations evident in his voice.

"I think I might know where he would take her." Liam spoke up.

"Where?"

"There is a cabin about an hour away. If he wanted to keep her hidden he would take her there."

"You remember how to get there?" Jon asked him.

Liam nodded yes.

"I can't authorize you to go." Mason said. "There is a lot riding on this bank take down."

"My pregnant wife is at risk! I don't care what you have to do I am going to get my wife back." Jon said as he left the hotel room Liam right behind him.

**Later that evening. **

"Did they arrest anyone?" Ethan asked talking on the phone.

Karen couldn't hear the other person on the phone just the questions Ethan was asking. She was pacing the bed room rubbing her belly breathing softly.

"Millie please sweetie not now hmmmmm." She hummed feeling a contraction.

"What all did they take?" Ethan asked as he glanced at Karen.

She had been feeling contractions off and on the past day or so. She was trying not to let Ethan find out. He got off the phone and came into the bed room Karen was in.

"Seems like the FBI raided the bank took a lot of important files and your Dad along with a few others are in jail." Ethan said.

Karen just nodded as her contraction subsided she was trying to act as normal as possible.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"Show some concern for your father. The leader is in jail and they rated the bank." Ethan snapped.

"I could care less about any of you right now I have more important things to worry about." Karen said.

"What could be more important?" Ethan asked.

"Damn it!" Karen said looking down as she felt a gush of water. "Bringing my daughter into the world because my water just broke."

Ethan just looked at her.

"Please Ethan. Please if you've ever loved me you will take me to the hospital." Karen said tears in her eyes.

"Karen it's because I love you I can't. You know we don't believe in outside healing." Ethan said.

"Please. I can't lose this baby please." Karen cried feeling another contraction as she winced and yelled in pain.

"The will of God be done." He stated. "Allison did pack her mid wife kit. I will get that."

Karen was in tears as she went into the bathroom she changed into something more comfortable and then grabbed some towels. While she stopped to breathe thru contractions.

"God oh lord God please save her. Please be with us and keep my daughter safe." She prayed as she came out to the bed and put some towels down. Then Ethan came in with the mid wife kit and put some of the other pads down on the bed.

**With Jon and Liam**

"Dude you sure this is the way? We've been driving a few hours now." Jon growled.

"Yes I am sure." Liam said.

"Back to the plan you think Ethan is out here alone?" Jon asked

"Yes. I will distract him and you go in through the back by the kitchen and get Karen out. No matter what Jon get her out of there." Liam said.

"I wont leave with out my wife."

"There it is." Liam said as the sun was now going down. "That's the cabin."

Jon looked around to get a lay of the surroundings.

"This really is out in the middle of no where. You got cell service?" He asked looking at his phone.

"I have like one bar here but not much."

Jon nodded. "Then park here we walk the rest of the way."

Karen was leaning on the bed breathing through another contraction.

"I hate you! My husband is missing this because you took me! You couldn't just leave me alone ahhhhh." She growled breathing.

"In the eyes of God I am your husband." Ethan said.

"You are nothing but a sick bastard. I am having my baby in the middle of nowhere because of YOU! You've ruined my life!" Karen said as she was swaying back and forth leaning on the bed.

"Calm down this isn't good for you. Just relax." Ethan said.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me what to do." She growled.

"The outside world has changed you." Ethan said looking towards the front door to the cabin. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Karen said watching as Ethan grabbed his gun out of the drawer and went to see.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"Where the fuck do you think I am gonna go." She said rolling her eyes as he left the room. "Oh Amelia kiddo I wish your Dad were here." She said breathing through the strongest contraction yet. She was humming as the pain over came her. She grabbed on to the sheet and gripped them as she swayed trying to find relief any way she could.

"Karen Babe!"

"J.. Jon?" Karen breathed out looking up in the door way to see Jon standing there. "Jon! OH God!" She said breaking down in tears when she realized it wasn't a dream.

"We've gotta get you out of here."

"Jon I can't move! I'm in labor. My water broke a few hours ago. I think I am having our baby here." She breathed out grabbing on to him.

"Fuck really?" He said looking around.

Karen nodded yes. She wouldn't let go of his hand as she squeezed it hard yelping in pain.

"Oh Shit! Fuck alright we've got this!" He said helping her lay in the bed.

"Jon I am scared." Karen said still not letting go of his hand.

"I know babe. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless right now too." He said kissing her forehead.

Karen couldn't help but giggle at her husband. She was just so grateful he was there.

"Jon dude what the hell. You were suppose to get her out of here." Liam said coming into the room.

"She's in labor dude she's having this baby. I need you to call 911 and get some help out here NOW!"

Karen was having another contraction trying to breathe through as the pain was getting worse and worse.

"I don't have service in here." Liam said looking at his phone.

"The … there's a phone on the wall ahhhhh in the kitchen." Karen screamed out.

"Breathe baby breathe." Jon said to her holding he hand as he got an idea. " Where it began, I can't begin to knowing. But then I know it's growing strong. Was in the spring. Then spring became the summer. Who'd have believed you'd come along/ Hands, touching hands. Reaching out, touching me, touching you. Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good. I'd be inclined. To believe they never would." He sang to her.

Karen couldn't help but giggle through the tears. "I love you Jon."

"I love you too babe." He said.

"Jon listen to me if anything happens you save our daughter. You save her." Karen stated.

"Everything will be alright. You will both be fine." He said holding back her tears. "Liam I need an ETA on that Ambulance."

"30 minutes."

"What?" Jon said looking at Karen.

"I am still on the line with them. How far apart are her contractions?" Liam asked.

"Less than three minutes is my guess." Jon said.

"Jon I think I need to push." Karen breathed out.

"Wait babe breath. Liam dude what are they saying?" Jon asked as Liam was back in the door way on the phone.

"They said she needs to listen to her body. They always want you to look and see if you can see anything."

Jon took a deep breath himself and she looked into his wives eyes as she laid back and got into a more comfortable birth position as Jon looked.

His eyes got wide. "I … shit I think I see her head."

Liam was relaying the directions from 911 to Jon as he coached Karen.

"OK baby push you can do this." Jon said.

She began to push with all she had staring at Jon who was helping her every step of the way.

"Keep pushing! I …. I can see her head! She's coming babe." Jon said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Karen cried as she kept pushing.

After several more pushes Karen laid back as she felt relief.

"She's here!" Jon said as he had just delivered his baby daughter.

"Is she OK? Is she breathing?" Karen said in tears.

Before Jon could answer crying filled the room.

"She is perfect babe." Jon said grabbing one of the clean towels and wrapping the baby up and placing her on Karen.

"Liam! Liam! Tell them the baby is here and to hurry their ass up!" Jon said as they didn't hear a response. "Liam?"

As they heard a gun shot the baby started crying once again Jon moved closer to Karen and the baby. Nothing was going to harm them. As Jon glanced towards the door when they heard foot steps.

"I … I shot him." Liam said standing there with the gun in his hand.

**The Next afternoon. **

"My sweet little Millie girl." Karen smiled holding her daughter. "You are perfect."

"She is." Jon smiled.

The paramedics finally arrived a few minutes after Amelia was born. Karen and the baby were rushed to the nearest Salt Lake City Hospital.

"I can't believe she is finally here." Karen smiled looking down at her.

"I can't believe I delivered our daughter." Jon beamed with pride.

"Me either. I just Thank God you came when you did Jon. I can't even imagine what would have happened if …." Karen began to say as Jon stopped her with a kiss.

"It doesn't matter because I was right where I needed to be when I needed to be there." Jon said kissing his wife and looking down at his daughter.

Karen and Jon knew they would have to talk to the FBI and give statements about what happened that night in the cabin. But right now they were enjoying their daughter who had brought them closer together. Their sweet precious Amelia Grace Moxley had arrived and if it were possible she brought them all closer together.

* * *

_**Thank You Jessica619, Lisee, Rocki 1995, Missdeanambrose, Wolfgirl2013 and jjd022980 for your comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all those who continue to read and follow this story and all my stories. You are all amazing so thank you. **_

_**I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So please forgive any mistakes you may find. **_


	32. Chapter 32

**A Few Days Later. **

"I can't wait to get home." Jon said holding his new daughter in his arms.

"Me too. Jagger must be so scared." Karen said watching Jon.

"I talked to my mom. He misses us for sure. I can't wait for you to meet your big brother. He is going to be so excited." Jon cooed to her.

"She's perfect. Jon I just wanted to say you were amazing. I know we've talked about it but I can't even imagine what would have happened if you didn't find me well us. I couldn't have done this with out you." Karen said almost in tears.

"Babe listen I was where I needed to be when I needed to be there. You did the work I just caught her." He tried to joke. "Seriously we have one hell of a story now. I mean I legit delivered our daughter." He beamed with pride.

As tears were streaming down her face. "Jon I love you so much and I am sorry that any of this happened."

"Listen my mom told me what happened this wasn't your fault at all. You should be able to take our son to the park and go for a walk. But Ethan is gone now and your dad is in jail. They wont EVER hurt us again. Believe that trust me I wont let them EVER hurt our family again." He said leaning down to kiss his wife.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to call you my husband." She sniffled into another kiss.

"Things have a way of working out just how they are suppose to. It was no accident I walked into that restaurant and it was no accident that I kept going back until you agreed to go out with me." He grinned.

"The day I met you my life truly began." She smiled kissing him again as they both looked down at Millie.

Jon and Karen both had to give statements to the FBI and local police several times. Gideon and a few other top order members Karen's brother Walker included were arrested for Tax fraud and a few other chargers. Ethan didn't survive the gun shot from Liam. Who was in a holding cell just until the FBI could get the evidence needed to prove it was self defense. The doctors finally gave Karen and Amelia the all clear to go home. They were beyond excited to leave Utah and get on with their life.

**A Week Later. **

"Shhhh my sissy seeping." Jagger said as he was on his tip toes looking at her in her bassinet.

Karen's heart melted. "She is sleeping isn't she."

"Do you like having a baby sister?" Jon asked.

"Yeah when she pay wit me?" He asked looking up at his Dad.

"Not for awhile little man. Sorry she's still very little." Jon explained.

"Yeah. She baby." Jagger said still looking at his sister.

"How was your flight in?" Karen asked sitting on the couch.

Jon had taken the an early morning flight and the Red eye out of Kansas City, Missouri for AEW Dynamite.

"It was long. I slept on the plane for a bit. How was everything here?" Jon asked getting comfortable on the couch.

"It was good. Jagger slept in the bed with me Amelia in the bassinet." Karen smiled as she snuggled with Jon while Jagger climbed up on his Dad's lap.

Jon loved moments like this as he glanced over at the bassinet Amelia still sound asleep , Jagger on his lap and his wife right next to him.

"So that weigh in last night?" Karen giggled.

"Hell of a way to end the show huh?" He beamed.

"It liked it better than a contract signing. However Jericho is gonna get a bitch slap from me." Karen stated. "I mean that para dime shift on the scale. Yeah your wife didn't like that one bit."

"I will warn him." Jon chuckled.

"Daddy you fight. Grrrrr." Jagger growled putting up his fists.

"Oh I am gonna kick major ass." Jon said cocky.

"Kick ass!" Jagger repeated.

Jon laughed. "I have to remember not to swear so much around him."

"Yeah that would be a good thing. He can't be that kid ya know swearing all the time." Karen said.

"I will work on it." Jon said. "Jag man listen sometimes Daddy uses adult words and those are words you shouldn't say. Understand?"

Jagger just nodded as they heard Amelia moving around and starting to whimper in her bassinet. They all froze to watch her as she started crying. Karen got up and picked her up and started to sooth her.

"You're probably hungry aren't you sweet girl." Karen smiled sitting down on the couch as Jon grabbed the nursing pillow for her. Karen then started feeding Amelia.

"I wanted to tell you I invited my Dad to the show this weekend in Chicago." Jon said as Karen continued to feed Millie.

"You did. How do you feel about that?" Karen asked looking at her husband. "He's been to a few Manias and things. I just thought it would be nice. I know our relationship is up and down but I thought I would give him a shot to experience AEW."

"I fully support you and whatever you choose. Did you get him seats with Brandon?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah Brandon and Jan are coming too."

"I really want to go." Karen said as Millie finished eating as she started to burp her.

"I know but I just don't know if it's a good idea for you to fly so soon." Jon said.

"Jon I am fine. We drove back from Utah after we delivered our baby in a cabin in the middle of Utah I think a flight to Chicago would be fine." Karen said as Millie gave a little baby burp.

"Ooo nice one little lady. That must be some good boob milk."

Karen chuckled at her husband. After all the hell she had went through in her life she knew the only reason she made it out on the other side to find this life was Jon. Jon Moxley was the man that brought her to life he showed her what it truly meant to be loved. Now it was her turn to show him any way she could.

**Saturday Chicago – Revolution. **

"Dude this is sick!" Brandon said one of Jon's friends from a long time ago.

"Right? It's got a different vibe than WWE. It's more laid back." Jon smiled.

"Hell yeah it does. So you winning tonight?"

"Gonna die trying he joked."

"So no Karen tonight?" His father asked.

"No. She's still recovering so I told her to stay home with the kids." Jon smiled.

"Dude hard to believe you have two kids now."

"They are my life for sure. Jagger is just like me and so far Millie is a really chill relaxed baby."

"I can't wait to meet my new grand baby." His father smiled.

"Yeah we'll have to get you to Vegas soon." Jon stated.

"So you didn't invite your mom tonight?" He asked.

"I did but she said said she couldn't make it." Jon answered.

"That's because she's watching our kids."

Jon whipped around to see his beautiful wife standing there wearing a Jon Moxley shirt. Karen debated on going or not. She had asked Jon's mom to come watch the kids. She didn't want to leave her children but knew she needed to be there for Jon.

"Babe what the fuck." Jon smiled.

"Surprise. You didn't think I was gonna let you kick Jericho's ass and not see it live did you?" Karen smiled before she knew it Jon had pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Fuck babe you alright the flight wasn't to much?" He asked holding her close.

"The flight was fine. I am fine. The kids are great they are with your mom." Karen smiled.

"Damn I love you." He said his lips pressing against hers again.

"I love you too. Now you go win that gold." She smiled.

Before the main event Karen and the others took their seat in the crowd. As the match started Karen already had goosebumps she was nervous and excited all rolled into one.

"He's got this Karen." Jan said.

"I know but still doesn't make me any less nervous." Karen smiled watching as the match official started with each one tossing punches to the other.

"I know how excited Jon is to have you here." Brandon said.

"Like I said I wouldn't miss it." Karen said.

She didn't take her eyes of Jon the whole match they followed him where ever he went in the crowd and the ring.

"Jonathon!" Karen cringed as Moxley was biting at the stitches of Jericho.

"He is one crazy son of a bitch." Brandon chuckled.

After getting busted open on the ring post Jericho then power bombed Moxley through the time keeper table.

"Damn it Jericho you asshole." Karen growled watching the match. Her father in law glanced her way as she was focused on Moxley.

Moxley laid on the time keeper's table blood pouring out of his head. Karen was watching with concern as left her seat and started to head toward the barricade.

"Mrs. Moxley he's fine." Security told her.

"Does that look fine? He's gushing blood do something damn it!" Karen said looking down towards Moxley.

Karen went back to her sit as she watched as the Doctor gave him some gauze.

"Gushing blood and they give him gauze." Karen said under her breath.

"He's tough. He can handle it." His father stated looking at Karen.

Karen signed as she was concerned for her husband hoping he didn't have a concussion. As he went back in the ring fighting. Moxley was fighting back at every turn during this match. Mox kicked out at two as Jericho tried to pin him. Jericho soon went for the walls of Jericho but Moxley countered and put the walls on Jericho.

"That's it come on love! GO MOXLEY!" Karen cheered.

Just then Jake Hager came out and Moxley release Jericho to take care of him.

"COME ON! Damn it." Karen said.

Jericho went for the cover but Moxley kicked out. He then went for the walls of Jericho once again but Moxley crawled and reached for the ring ropes to break the hold. Jericho then began to taunt and argue with Ref Aubrey. Hager went and hit Moxley in the face as Aubrey caught it and then ejected the Inner Circle from Ring side.

"Finally!" Karen said.

"Good call." Brandon said.

"Aubrey is a bad ass." Jan said.

"Sammy you little son of a bitch!" Karen growled as she watched as he ran into the ring and hit Moxley with the title belt. "I am gonna punch that little fucker."

Jericho went for the cover but Moxley kicked out at two.

Karen breathed a sign of relief in that moment as the match continued. She was still concerned for her husband as he continued to be bleeding.

Jericho targeted Moxley's good eye as fist were flying from both men.

"Can't see huh? Come on you blind son of a bitch!" Jericho yelled at Moxley.

Mox tossed a punch in mid air not being able to tell where Jericho actually was. Then Jericho connected. Moxley then avoided the next move as he was fighting back. He then delivered the para dime shift to Jericho. Then Moxley stood up as Jericho laid in the ring and slowly took off his eye patch and pointed to his eye. As the crowd oohed and cheered. Moxley walked around the ring pointing to the crowd letting them know he could see. As he targeted Jericho once again and delivered another para dime shift. He went for the cover and Aubrey counted one, two , three.

Jon Moxley had done it he had beaten Chris Jericho and was now the NEW AEW World Champion.

"Hell yes! That's my man." Karen giggled with relief in tears. She was so proud of her husband in this moment all the crap he had been through no only in his career but in their personal life over the last few years had finally paid off in his moment. He had heard AEW Gold.

"And the winner of this match and THE NEW ALL ELITE WRESTLING WORLD CHAMPION JOOOONNNN MOOXLEY!" Justin had announced.

Karen couldn't help the tears of pride and joy now as they streamed down her face. Watching the crowds reaction to his win then focusing on Jon in the ring as he too was over come with emotion has he had the belt in hand. He checked the cut on on his head then he celebrated in the ring. Putting on his new AEW Championship shirt and taking the mic. The crowd chanting "Moxley , Moxley , Moxley."

_"God damn it! I love this shit! It has been one hell of a year for yours truly. It's been one hell of a long road. But I didn't win this, I didn't win this tonight it doesn't belong to me just like AEW belongs to you because you the fans the wrestling fans have been driving AEW forward. You are the energy that fuels AEW. A year ago we a conversation and we said we're bringing pro wrestling PRO WRESTLING back to the people. And that is exactly what we have done. Look I didn't win this it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to every one here in Chicago tonight all the AEW fans at home. Most importantly all the fans who've been with me from the beginning through all the ups all the downs. All the good and the bad. The fans that have stuck with me and kept me moving forward pushing forward this belongs to you. And I don't have words to describe gratitude that I have toured the entire AEW family and the most important part of the AEW family is you. Ain't nothing much left to say feels like it's beer o'clock." Jon chuckled as he was taking in this moment the crowd cheering him. Then his music started to play as he started to speak again. "Hey what the fuck? I'm making it up as I go along. Look I am not gonna hide behind this belt. Like I said from day one. I'll take on any body any time any place. Line them up and I will go ahead and knock them down. Right now tho it's time to knock back some whiskey."_ Jon said as he dropped the mic and held the title high as he headed out through the crowd of AEW Fans.

When Jon got back stage before headed to the post match press conference he stopped at a beer stand stuck his head under the tap for a well deserved drink. Karen was then escorted back stage by security.

"Karen it's so great to see you doing so well. Jon explained what happened that must have been terrifying." Brandi said hugging her.

"It all worked out Jon came to the rescue and we have our perfect little girl. That is what matters most." Karen smiled into the hug.

"Oh here. Cody wanted to make sure you got one of these." Brandi smiled handing Karen Jon's new AEW shirt.

"Thanks I was hoping I would get one." Karen smiled.

She then went to change her shirt and then watched from the side the end of his press conference. He was finishing up talking about the hot blood and putting pressure on his wound and how he's not squeamish and he loves it.

"Any final words?" A reporter asked.

"To my amazing bad ass wife and my two amazing kids. Daddy's coming home with the gold baby!" Jon smiled as the pressed the towel to his head again. "Thanks guys."

Karen was standing there in her new AEW shirt as Jon grinned seeing her with no words said he pulled his wife into a sweaty hug and passionate kiss.

"I love you so damn much." He growled into another kiss.

"I love you too." She said kissing him again as she looked at horrible head cut. "Now go get that stitched up and checked out."

"It's bad ass isn't it." He grinned.

"So bad ass." She smiled shaking her head as she smacked his butt.

"Oo babe!" He jumped with a laugh.

"Just go get checked out." She laughed.

After all the ups and downs of the last few years things were starting to look up for them. Jon Moxley was at the top of his career. He was a title holder in both AEW and New Japan pro wrestling. It seemed that Karen's past was now just that in the past and no longer a threat. Jon and Karen had each other and most importantly they had two amazing healthy children they loved with all their hearts. Now nothing but their future to look forward to now where ever that would lead.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, jessica619, Lisee, Charlotte, Vanessa J , Debwood-1999 and Wolfgirl2013 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas.**_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and follow this story.**_

_**As you can see this story is starting to wind down. My plan is to continue for a few more chapters unless there is an interest in this story to continue longer. I don't want to drag it out if that makes sense.**__**I just don't want to keep a story going if there is no interest or the ideas and creative flow are not there if that makes sense. I love writing and I am super grateful that you all continue to read the work that I post. You are all amazing! **_

_**I am currently working on a Roman/OC story that I started before this one actually just never posted. So if there is an interest in that one I will post that one as well.**_

_**Also CONGRATULATIONS to Jon Moxley the NEW AEW WORLD CHAMPION! I could not be more happy for him!**_

_**Please remember I am not a professional writer I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	33. Chapter 33

"_Hey! You see this belt right here. This is the AEW World Championship. It's a beautiful thing. It's beautiful because of what it represents. This belt these three letters AEW represent PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING! The sport that I love! The sport that I have dedicated my life too. This belt never belonged to Chris Jericho. Hell this belt doesn't belong to me. This belt belongs to you. Each and every one of you in this building tonight and not just that every AEW fan watching all around the world that helped will AEW this company into existence. Every AEW fan out there that said we want something different we want something better WE BROUGHT PRO WRESTLING BACK! __So I will defend this belt with my life. I will crawl through any hell to defend this belt. I will climb any mountain to defend this and trust me their isn't a man in AEW there isn't a man in this entire industry that has what it takes to to pry THIS OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS! But hey I ain't hiding from any body. If you wanna try step right on up. You've got a few options you get knocked out? You can get choked out. You can get dropped on your head. It's all the same to me. Look I ain't no dummy. I know it's not over between me and the inner circle. They've been trying to take me out for two months. They tried to take my eye. They tried to end my career. I know watching me in the ring right now is like acid burning in Chris Jericho's mouth. I know I got an army coming after me. I know the inner circle is gonna be coming after me. So I got a message for the whole inner circle. I dare you!" _Jon Moxley said as he stood in the middle of the AEW ring live from Colorado. He stood in the ring celebrating with the AEW fans who were cheering and chanting or the NEW AEW Champion. When he delivered that message to the inner circle he stood and stared down the camera.

Karen was holding Millie as she was cooing and kicking her little feet at the sound of her Dad's voice coming from the TV.

"Dat our Daddy sissy. He winned so he got the belt ight Momma." Jagger said climbing on the couch and kissing his little sisters forehead.

"You are right my boy. Daddy is the new AEW Champion." Karen smiled kissing Jagger's cheek.

He was loving being a big brother. Jagger always wanted to help he would get the diapers, wipes or her pacifier.

Karen smiled at her children. She had never felt so blessed in her life. Karen never thought this life would be possible but because of Jon she knew what it meant to be truly loved he blessed her with the title of wife and mother titles that she held near and dear to her. She told herself that she would be the best wife and mother she could be because her children and husband deserved the best.

"BOOOO!" Jagger said standing on the couch in just his pull up on as he had both thumbs down. "He bad Momma booooo!" Jagger said again staring at the screen as he saw Chris Jericho out on stage followed by the inner circle as they he was responding to Moxley's words.

"He is not a nice guy he is. Momma is gonna have to smack him." Karen said looking down at Millie who was fighting her sleep as Jagger's eyes were locked on the screen.

"_After the huge Main event tonight Moxley Darby All__i__n vs Chris Jericho and the Spanish God. I promise, I guarantee that you will not walk out of this ring on your own two feet. You will not leave this city this pig sty this dumb state on your own volition. SHUT UP! And I am so sure of what I say that if you walk out of here on your own tonight I will take a leave of absence from AEW for 30 days. __Hey as a matter of fact I will take a leave of absence from AEW for 60 days if you walk out on your own tonight. As a matter of fact Mox don't forget I've always got a plan and you're not as smart you think you are." _Jericho said as he stood on the stage with the inner circle behind him.

Millie was almost asleep as Jagger was now standing on the floor closer to the TV watching AEW Dynamite.

"_Not as smart as I think I am well no body ever said I was a genius hell I didn't high school." Jon Said. _

As soon as Millie heard her Dad's voice her eyes shot open and she wiggled in Karen's arms.

"You love your Daddy's voice don't you sweet girl." Karen smiled as they continued to watch the show. "And say my Daddy is so smart isn't he. He's a bad ass."

"Yeah Momma. Daddy is mart!" Jagger said still watching his dad on TV.

"_But Chris I am so sick of listening to you talk. Tonight I am gonna do exactly what I did at Revolution on pay – per – view in Chicago. Except I am gonna do it right here tonight in Broomfield Colorado. And this time I am gonna send you ass packing for 60 days. And make you look like a STUPID SON OF A BITCH!_"Jon said as the crowd erupted in cheers and Jon was in the middle of the ring staring down Jericho and the inner circle.

When the show went to commercial break Karen slowly got up and put Millie in her swing and turned it on.

"Hey little man how about a bath?" Karen said to Jagger.

"Momma show on?" Jagger said pointing to the screen.

"I know but you can watch the rest of it after you get all clean."

Jagger finally agreed to his bath. Once he was all clean and in his PJ's he was laying down in Jon and Karen's bed watching the rest of the show. While it was now Millie's turn for her bath. Karen gave her a bath put her in clean clothes then fed her again before laying her down in the bassinet. By the time all this was done and she put a load of laundry in the machine and started the dish washer is was time for the main event. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on clean comfy clothes and got into bed to watch. Jagger was already fast asleep on Jon's side of the bed. Karen smiled watching both her children sleeping. As she then turned her attention to the screen just in time to see Moxley coming down the arena stairs only to get attacked by three men in masks.

"The inner circle son of a bitch." She mumbled to herself as she watched as they started to beat up on Moxley now in the lobby area near the food court at the arena. Using the trash can for more leverage as Moxley was not one to give up he kept fighting. The match then started with Darby on his own against Jericho and Sammy. Karen cringed at ever shot tossed at her husband. She was already worried about him considering the huge gash on his head and not to mention his black and bruised eye. At the end of the hard fought match by Darby Sammy got the pin over him. As the Inner Circle celebrated over him the crowd began to roar as Jon Moxley headed towards the ring chair in hand. He went right in the ring and started taking out the members of the Inner circle on by one. As he stood tall in the ring Jake Hager came in and hit him from behind once again giving him the upper hand. As members of the inner circle were on the attack again dragging Moxley up the ramp and towards the stage where they set up and gave him a power bomb through the table. AEW went off the air with Jon Moxley laying there on the broken table.

"Jonathon you better be OK." She growled to herself as she glanced over checking on Millie who was still sound asleep. Then she glanced at Jagger he was a mini Jon no doubt about about as she watched her children sleep before shortly falling a sleep herself.

Later that night when Jon arrived home he made sure the security alarm was on. He dropped his bag off at the laundry room went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower getting all the airport/airplane germs off him. He peaked in the bassinet to see his daughter still sound asleep as he smiled. Then crawled into bed next to Jagger and Karen. He pulled them close to him.

"Daddy's home." He whispered before falling asleep.

**The Next Day – Mid-Morning. **

Karen had been up for a few hours as she took Millie down stairs to change and feed her letting Jagger and Jon sleep in.

"Daddy!" Jagger whispered poking at his Dad's chest. "Daddy! It time to wakie up." He said again.

Jon groaned and moved around a little making Jagger giggled.

"Daddy wakie wakie." Jagger said pressing his little forehead to his Dads.

"Nope. It's sleep time."

"No Daddy time to pay wit me." Jagger giggled his head still pressed against Jon's.

Jon smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Boy I am tired."

"Daddy you dot ouchies." Jagger said pointing to the gash on head and his black and blue eye.

"I am all good little man. Doesn't hurt much any more."

"No ouchies Daddy. I makes it better." He said kissing his Dad's forehead.

Jon's heart melted he may be Jon Moxley the baddest son of a bitch in the game but when his 2 year old son gives him a kiss to make him better his heart turns to jello.

"All better little man." Jon grinned scooping him up to tickle him.

Jagger's little boy laughs filled the room.

"Dat ickles."

"It does?" Jon smiled acting shocked. "Hey little dude let's go see Mom and your sister."

Jagger smiled as Jon slowly got out of bed and groaned doing his normal morning stretches as his body wasn't in the best shape after his matches in recent weeks. Jagger then jumped on his back as Jon carried his son down the stairs.

"Good Morning baby." Jon smiled seeing his beautiful brown haired, brown eyed wife sitting on the couch holding their precious baby in her arms.

"Good Morning Love." She smiled looking up to kiss him as she deepened the kiss.

"hmmm." He growled into the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Because I Love you and I missed you." She smiled.

"I love you and I missed you all too. Hi my sweet princess." He said kissing the top of Millie's head.

"I have a pot of coffee made for you." She smiled giving Millie her pacifier.

"Sounds amazing right now want a cup?" He asked heading towards the kitchen.

"No thanks." She said looking down at Millie again as her eyes opened as she was looking around. "I know you heard your Dad's voice didn't you."

Jon came back in with his cup of coffee and handed Jagger his sippy cup of Chocolate milk.

"Did you watch the show last night?" Jon asked sitting next to Karen.

"We did. Your daughter wouldn't go to sleep until after your promo. She loves the sound of your voice." Karen smiled as Millie was looking up towards Jon.

"You do huh?" Jon smiled taking another sip of coffee before putting the cup down and taking his daughter in his arms. "Hi my sweet girl. I missed you so much. Daddy's home now for several days." He told her as she wiggled and cooed in his arms.

"You home Daddy?" Jagger asked taking a drink from his sippy cup and climbing on top of Karen.

"Yeah little I am home until Tuesday." Jon smiled bopping Jagger's nose as he giggled.

Karen smiled loving these little moments.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches or anything?" She asked concerned reaching out and rubbing his shoulder as she was looking at his cut and bruised face.

"All good baby now that I am home." He said cocky.

"Jonathon don't be lying to me." She said. "You sure? That was an intense match at Revolution and then last night you went through a table."

"I know but it's all good. My head will heal my heart is full of love and things are good." He said.

"Things are good aren't they." She smiled.

"Dare I say perfect?" He said with a smirk. "I am at the top in my career I am the AEW world Champion I am a title holder in New Japan pro wrestling. The icing on this cake is that I am married to the most amazing sweetest woman in the world and we have to amazing children. Life is great."

"Life is great and I have you to thank Jon. I wouldn't be where I am today with out you. I can't say thank you enough or opening up your life and your heart to me. To teach and show me what it means to be loved. To be a good wife and mother. You all deserve the best from me and I am gonna try to be the best I can be. You have my heart Jon Moxley."

"You have my heart Karen Moxley. I look back at my life and I never thought I would get here." He admitted.

"Double champion in two different companies?" She asked.

"No. Not to sound cocky but I knew I could do that. I am damn good at what I do and I love the business. I meant this being a husband and father of two. I never knew I could do it but the second I met you I knew I wanted to try. I want to try and have that cookie cutter so called normal life. Now I have it. A life and a dream I never knew I wanted or needed." He said as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

"_**We didn't need fortune didn't need fame. Just a little shelter from the rain. Your hand to hold onto, when times got tough you pulled me through."**_

* * *

_**That my lovelies brings this story to an end. **_

_**Thank you jjd022980, Lisee, Moxley Gal1, kimberly316, jessica619, Charlotte, Wolfgirl2013 and Rocki1995 for you comments and reviews. You are all so amazing thank you! **_

_**Thank you to all you have read and followed this story and have commented. It means so much that you took the time to read and respond to this story. **_

_**For those wondering I do want to say sorry if I didn't describe Karen well enough. I pictured her as as average height about 5'6 or so brown hair brown eyes and probably about a size 10 or so. I hope that helps. **_

_**I have thought about doing a sequel to this story if there is interest. But I do have a new story up now called "Be My Forever." So please go check it out. **_


End file.
